


25 Days

by BittersweetAlias



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But in Iwai's bad ass way of course, Didn't realize there was fluffy stuff in this, Explicit Language, M/M, Male/Male, Not the real point of the story, One Month Early, Persona Universe, Probably future sexual content, Slight Omegaverse, Slow but fast, Some story/game stuff, Thanks to Iwai's foul mouth, Vague Yakuza references, Yaoi, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias
Summary: NaNo Project: Akira Kurusu arrives a month before he was scheduled if only to escape the nightmare that was his life back home. Framed and arrested for a crime he didn't commit, Akira thought that he had nothing left to lose in the game called life, but then comes the Iwai boys, and it all changes.It takes Munehisa Iwai twenty-five days, and that shouldn't be possible, but then him being a single father to a three year old should also be an impossibility, so there you have it.Iwai - 25Kaoru - 3





	1. Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my NaNo Project: I've been dabbling in the Persona series for a while, but this is my first posting written about four or five now to get to know everyone better. Something I was comfortable in sharing, there are far too few Iwai/Akira stories, and I love Iwai, hands down favorite confidant. Normally, I wouldn't alter ages, I love them as they are, but for this I have changed them to suit my needs. 
> 
> This is Unbetaed, but I did my best to check it over. I've already written over half the story. Going to be about ten chapters, so far. I haven't decided if I should go through the entire game story or not.

Title: 25 Days

Rating: M

Pairing: Iwai/Akira

Summary: Akira Kurusu arrives a month before he was scheduled if only to escape the nightmare that was his life back home. Framed and arrested for a crime he didn't commit, Akira thought that he had nothing left to lose in the game called life, but then comes the Iwai boys, and it all changes.

_Ages: Iwai is 25, Kaoru 3, and Akira 16._

o1o

His first opinion of Tokyo the moment he stepped off the train was that it was loud, and then the fact that it was busy, and everywhere he looked men and women bustled too and from trains in such a quick fashion, their minds most likely on a career that they spent more than eighteen hours a day at before going home to ignore their families for the rest of the night. Everyone was so single minded.

Every last one of them always looked the other way, never seeing the needs of others. Something called a Bystander Effect had spread like an infectious disease, and Akira Kurusu should know.

He lived with the Bystander Effect, and its consequences. His family were also no different to the robots that swept passed him, the same exact indifferent expressions, emotionless eyes that were empty and devoid of life, how the hell could these people live like this?

Sixteen years, and Akira still didn't have an answer. It was a crisp March morning, and he knew he was early. He wasn't expected to arrive at his guardians until April for the new school year, but Akira had to get out of there before he suffocated.

For him, these days it was hard to talk, hard to speak, and inside Akira had this constant ache like he was slowly dying. Sometimes, he truly hated everything in the world, and the way it had become. Nothing was ever simple, and choices were ripped away before any decision could be made.

His mind constantly went into a replay of that fateful night, the one that had not only ruined his life, but reminded him that he lived in a dogmatic world that needed a serious kick in the ass.

Sometimes, late at night he would fall asleep dreaming of a blue velvet prison, strange shapes moving behind his eyelids, and a butterfly consistently flapping its ethereal wings. Sometimes, it would get his heart pounding because he felt that somehow, this was all real. He would hear whispers, something deep inside of him trying to speak, but it was like an old fashioned radio frequency, and it crackled and popped making the words he tried to hear intangible.

Akira was not like the others, and part of him was happy for it, and the other part felt downright miserable. He couldn't bypass someone in need, he couldn't simply stand there and watch someone get taken down, that had never been something he could do. For instance, he passed by a homeless man sitting against the wall, covered in gray rags and he had a scraggy gray beard, his face gaunt and aging, and it made Akira's heart _hurt_ to see so many people passing by, and not a one looked his way. Not a single person acknowledged him. 

Akira saw a tin cup, not a single coin inside, and so he dropped a few yen, stunning the homeless man out of his stupor. 

“Th-thank you, young lad.” 

Akira could only smile at the man as he headed out of the underground, and to the station square. The noise was a wild cacophonous mixture from the gigantic flat-screens perched on towering buildings to a guitar player in a corner. A TV reporter was standing in the square with a camera aimed right at her, and he carefully veered around so that he wasn't caught on film by accident. 

It seemed that lately, the Tokyo area had been seeing a strange string of incidents, mental shutdowns they call it. Akira didn't look too much further into it. He was already way out of his depth, and sighed heavily as he shouldered his bag, and moved in an aimless direction, and that was when he noticed the sobbing child on a bench at the edge of the station square near the many split districts. 

It was disgusting to see all the adults passing by, and not a single one stopping to notice a child alone and terrified. 

He was small, no more than three or four if Akira had to make a guess. He had tidy black hair, a cute round face, and it was obvious he had glasses as they were sat aside on the bench. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of matching pants with airplanes on them, he had no shoes. 

Akira did not hesitate, his heart aching for the toddler as he stepped forward, and quietly crouched down in front of the child who hadn't noticed. 

“Hey sweetie, are you okay?” 

The child's head snapped up, red and splotched, and his nose running. 

“M-Miwa-chan left me!” he cried out rubbing his fists to his light gray eyes. 

“Miwa-chan? Is she your sister?” It was easy to talk to children, they never wanted anything more than innocence and honesty, if only the rest of the world could see through the mind of a child. 

“N-no!” the boy coughed. “Sh-she hates me, she always mean to me. She yells at me, and I try be good, but she says I loud, and I a brat. She's my nanny, but I can't tell daddy. He works so hard, and so I try to be quiet and good, and say nuffin, but she just left me here... I been here for ages.” 

Akira's jaw tightened.  _God, he hated people sometimes_ . “Hey... look at me sweetie.” the boy looked at him through somber tears, and Akira wasted no time drying them gently off his soft cheeks. “My name is Akira, and guess what? I'll protect you.”

The boy's eyes widened, and he raised up. “Me? I'm Kaoru.” 

“Kaoru-chan, huh? So cute.” 

“I – shouldn't talk to strangers, but, you seem nice.” 

“Course I'm nice. Look at this...” Akira touched his glasses. “See? I have glasses to, so you can trust me. I'll find your daddy alright?” 

“R-really? B-but will I be in trouble?”

“No way, this is no fault of yours. First, let's get you cleaned up, where are your shoes, honey?”

“A dog stole them, I took them off cause my feet hurt, and I didn't know where I was,” said Kaoru pitifully. “I was walking a lot, and I'm not good at going down or upstairs, so I had a hard time.” 

“Are you hungry?” Akira didn't wait for the bobbing nod as he hoisted the child onto his hip, and gathered the small glasses sitting beside him. He was light weight and sat comfortably. “Let's get you cleaned up, and fed, and then we will talk about how to find your daddy, okay? You can trust me, I'm not a complete adult yet. I'm in high school.” 

“Okay! I guess that makes it diff-differnce, strangers are mean adults.” 

“Exactly, besides, aren't I too pretty to be mean?” he teased, and Kaoru giggled at this, his eyes lighting up. 

“I guess so. You are pretty for boy.” 

“See?” 

Akira took him to the bathroom, and sat him on the counter, and proceeded to clean his face. He then spent some money on a pair of sandals at the underground mall. He had limited funds, but the child needed shoes, and Kaoru was excited when Akira helped him strap them on. 

He then sat the boy on his lap after ordering both of them some ice cream. Kaoru seemed to cheer up as Akira stroked his hair, and ran a comforting hand down his back. 

“Okay, may I have your family name so I can start finding your daddy?” 

“Iwai,” he answered sadly. “Daddy owns a shop in an alley. Somewhere that way!” He pointed to another direction entirely, and continued with his ice cream. “We live upstairs in the entire block. Looks yucky outside, but daddy says its safer that way because people go away and stay away. Its nice inside.” 

Akira chuckled quietly. “Sounds like your daddy is concerned about your safety. You should have told him about this nanny of yours.” 

He sniffed. “I- I couldn't! W-we've already had a lot of them because I'm a pain, and daddy gets mad at them and fires them, and daddy works so hard, and its only daddy and me... I try to sit and be good, I think I do good.” 

“You _are_ good,” Akira leaned forward and whispered into his ear as he continued carding his fingers along the length. “All children are good, Kaoru-chan, never forget that.” 

Kaoru jutted out his lip, and gave a sad nod. 

Akira cleaned him again once he was done with his ice cream, and they headed back out to the square. Kaoru must have been exhausted because his head lolled onto Akira's shoulder as they passed the park bench he'd found the boy, there were two paths he could take, and gave a hum. 

Kaoru said an alley and a shop, and if he went straight he'd get to what looked like an upper class district and railed off parking garages, so if he went left he'd probably get to a business district.

He chose the business district, seemed to make the most sense. Akira tried to keep him awake by asking questions,  _what is your favorite color? Do you like airplanes?_ “Okay, does any of this look familiar, sweetheart?”

Kaoru raised his head tiredly and looked around. “Yes, uhm you go behind a diner and there's a dark alley, that's where I go. Lot of people don't go down there, they say its scary. My daddy is scary.” 

Akira chuckled. “I bet he is with such a cute son,” he teased causing the boy to blush. “I don't scare easy.” 

“Okay, everyone is scared of him.” 

Akira didn't have to ask for much more than that, the alley was dark and dank, it smelled old and musty, but there was one lone shop that sat in the middle called Untouchables, the sign was electric green. 

He could see an open threshold next to it with what looked like rickety wooden stairs that lead up higher, probably the boy's home. He said it looked bad on the outside, but was nice inside, he hoped that was true. 

He pushed the door open to the shop, and a bell above his head tinkled, and a low Jazz beat was playing over the airways. He didn't get time to peruse the actual shop because his eyes went immediately to the man lounged behind a glass counter. 

…

“Kaoru!” the man shot up instantly, and Akira got his first real look at him. “Da hell you doing with my kid?”

First thought.  _Do not mess with this man_ . He was tall, at least six foot, and he was well built beneath his gray jacket. He had what looked to be silver hair that was cut short in the back almost buzz cut, but he had a hat that obstructed the rest. He had a faint bit of stubble, making Akira think that touching his face would be nice, and a set of sideburns, and earrings along one side. He was sort of young, about twenty four or five? It was hard to tell. He didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with. He had a tattoo of a gecko on the left side of his neck near the back. 

He was in a black turtleneck, gray overcoat with a red peace sign at the bottom, and the hat was also gray with yellow ear defenders on the top of it. He had a lollipop in his mouth. 

His second thought was that this Iwai man was very good looking, and appealed to all of Akira's tasteful senses. He had a hard steel gaze, a very masculine face that screamed Alpha, and considering he was a hidden Omega, well that just made things a little more interesting. 

“Is this your daddy, Kaoru-chan?” Akira never took his gaze away from the man as he touched the boy who raised his head. He was going to make damn sure he confirmed this before leaving the child anywhere alone. 

“Yep! That's daddy! Hi daddy!” 

“What the hell? Where is Miwa?” 

Kaoru dropped his chin, and Akira cleared his throat. “I think we need to talk.” 

“Who the hell are you?” the man snarled, and Akira didn't even flinch. 

“Daddy! Don't be mad at Kira! He saved me!” Kaoru exclaimed. “Miwa-chan left me all alone, and I got scared!” The man's eyes widened and they snapped to his son. “Kira found me, and even bought me shoes and ice cream. See!” He raised his feet. “My shoes got taken by a dog...” 

Akira cleared his throat. “Kaoru-chan, you haven't gone to the restroom since I found you, why don't you do that now?” He suggested gently placing the boy on his feet. 

Kaoru beamed. “You're right! I has to pee.” He surprisingly kissed Akira on the cheek and rushed around toward the back and the man was staring at his son wildly, and a hand rushed over his face. 

Akira crossed his arms, and tilted his head. “I'm going now. Please check into these caregivers before hiring them.” He turned to go. 

“Wait!” 

Akira turned. “Yes?” 

The man had come around the counter now. “What's your name?” 

“Akira Kurusu. You?” 

“Munehisa Iwai. You found my kid.” 

“Yes, bawling on a park bench – _alone_ ,” said Akira, and Iwai's face tightened at this. “You might want to have words with this woman you've hired, she's been habitually mean to him.” 

“Why didn't he say something?” Iwai was stricken. 

“He's a kid, how is he supposed to do that? Apparently, all she does is yell, you pick them well.” 

“Oi!” 

Akira arched an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?” he challenged. 

“You're a smart ass.” Iwai sounded impressed

“Yeah, least its not a dumb ass. Nice meeting you, take care of your son. He's a sweetheart...” but before Akira could leave Kaoru had rushed out now, and clasped his arms around Akira's legs. 

“Please don't leave!” Kaoru pleaded, stunning Iwai, and causing Akira's face to soften. “I really like you!” 

He didn't notice Iwai staring as Akira turned and crouched so that they were eye level. “I like you to. I'll come by again and see you, how is that? If your mean daddy lets me that is.” 

Iwai choked to clear his throat. “I'm right here...” 

Kaoru gave a giggle. “Promise you come back?” 

“I promise, Kaoru-chan. But, you have to promise me something first.” 

“What?” 

“Next time someone is mean to you, tell your daddy okay?” 

Kaoru bowed his head, and toed the ground. “O-okay, I try.” 

“If you promise me that, I'll come see you again.” 

Kaoru beamed, and nodded. “Okay! I will! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you daddy. I was afraid you be mad at me.” 

“Kid, you know better than that,” said Iwai having been silent this whole time and watching them interact. “You need to tell me these things.” 

“But, I be a pain for you.” 

Iwai crouched down, and Akira found him absolutely gorgeous when he took off his hat, his silver hair was like that of a spider at the top, and it flickered over his forehead in a spray. “You're not a pain. Did she tell you this?” 

Kaoru gave a nod. “Yes, she yells at me, and calls me a pain, and I try to be quiet and not say nuffin, but she does it anyway.” 

Iwai had a rather murderous expression on his face, like that of a wolf about to strike. “I'm going to find that bitch and kill her.” 

“Language,” Akira chastised instantly causing Iwai to snort at him. 

“You have balls boy.” 

“I hope so,” quipped Akira as Iwai's lip twitched. “Anyway, I have to find where I'm going next. I'm lost to, so don't feel bad about getting lost everyone does.” 

“You're lost?” Kaoru looked at him. 

“Yep, this is my first time in Tokyo. I need to get to Yongen-Jaya, don't think I'll be expected so soon, not supposed to arrive until next month,” said Akira. 

“You take the JL to Yongen station,” said Iwai, “It'll take you straight to the back-streets.” 

Akira nodded. “Thanks.” He stroked Kaoru's hair who beamed at him adoringly as he stood. “See you later.” He headed out of the shop, unaware of Iwai staring after him. 

oOo

Sojiro Sakura was a taciturn man, and he seemed very disagreeable when Akira arrived, and a month too early. He didn't seem to give a damn about the fact that the charges were false nor did he care that Akira had been trying to help. Instead, he was snarky about how Akira had stupidly stuck his nose into business that wasn't his to begin with, and Akira realized that this was one more dogmatic adult in a sea of nothing. 

“Go home, and come back next month.” He was promptly kicked out after that. 

All that time, Akira never said a word, and he figured it wasn't worth the risk at all. But, there was no way Akira was going home. He checked his wallet, and grimaced at the low funds. He would have enough for one night at a cheap hotel, but afterwards, he was going to have to get a part-time job if he was going to survive in Tokyo. 

He wasn't surprised by this turn of events, all Akira's life he'd had to fend for himself, it wasn't like his parents were poor, they just didn't want to deal with him. 

So, that's how he ended up at the diner in Shibuya late into the night. It was almost midnight, and he was exhausted. He'd had a small side-salad for his dinner, and sat cross-legged in the booth stirring his lemonade for no real reason than to simply be doing. 

He was looking up part-time jobs, and minding his own business when a shadow swept over him, and the smell of earth and cigarette smoke tickled his nose. His head snapped up to see Iwai taking a seat across from him. 

“...” 

“I thought you were going to Yongen-Jaya.” 

“I went, saw, got kicked.” Akira shrugged. “Not to return until next month. Where's Kaoru-chan?” 

“Asleep.” He pulled out the baby monitor in his jacket, and Akira gave him a nod, and looked down at the list of jobs available. 

He could probably make two of them tomorrow, that would get him enough for a hotel for a few days. Looks like he was going to be busy. 

“Thank you for finding him,” said Iwai. 

“My pleasure,” said Akira not looking at him. “Least kids are innocent, far away from the dogmatic adults of the world.” 

Iwai gave a choked laugh. “You're not wrong. How old are you?” 

“Sixteen.” _Almost_. 

“Your parents?” 

“Robots, back home. I have a guardian, but he wants nothing to do with me until next month, so I am job hunting. Got any suggestions around here? I was thinking Flower Shop.”

“How about me?” 

Akira blinked, and looked up at him. “You?' 

Iwai smirked. “Yeah, my kid likes you. He wouldn't shut up, and I need a nanny.” 

Akira was surprised. “You don't know me.” 

“I know what I see, and I need a nanny, _like now_.” He sounded roughly desperate, and Akira couldn't help but snicker at him. “Pays good.”

Akira thought about it. He could use the money, and a place to stay, and he loved children. “I can do it for this month, full time, round the clock, but when I start school...” 

“We can talk about that when it happens. I'm not an easy man, I disappear and do jobs at all hours of the night, and I don't like people much. I have gone through eight nanny's now – _this_ year.” 

“Ouch... does he have any allergies?” asked Akira as he took a drink of his watered down lemonade, and shoved it aside. 

“No.” 

“Do _you_ have allergies?” teased Akira. 

Iwai smirked. “I do, to bullshit.” 

Akira gave a low laugh. “I'll give you that one, its pretty contagious. Any places that are no-nos, like certain parks and things?” 

“Do what you want. Just take care of him, keep him happy and safe.” 

“Give me a place to stay and you have a deal.”

“I can do that,” said Iwai. 

“How did you know I was here?” 

“I didn't,” said Iwai pulling out another cigarette. “I always come here at night after locking up. Its close enough that the monitor's frequency stretches. Why are you here in Tokyo?”

“I have robots for parents, they wanted to be rid of me, so they conned some old man with a coffee shop, they only met him once,” said Akira idly, and Iwai's eyes narrowed, but he didn't notice. “I'll be going to Shujin Academy I _think_. Not too clear on the specifics.” He didn't want to tell the man he'd been incoherent for two whole months. He frowned a bit thinking he should tell him about his past, but decided that right now, his need for quick cash and a place to stay was more important. 

Iwai had ordered something to eat, and before Akira could protest, he was ordered the same thing. “How do ya like your steak?” 

“Rare.” 

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “Okay then, you're not a vampire are you?” 

Akira smirked. “If I was, does that nix me from the job?' 

“So long as my son ain't on your menu.” Akira burst out laughing. 

“He is adorable enough to eat, but – no, you'll be safe there.” 

“Any skills you have?” 

“I've been taking care of myself all my life, does that count as a skill?” 

“Pretty much is a skill,” said Iwai. “You're not into any weird gangs or anything?” 

Akira gave him a look. “Really?  _Are you_ ?” Iwai choked at this, and Akira smiled smugly at him. “You choke an awful lot, maybe you should give these up,” he teased pointing at the cigarette. 

“Shut up!” Iwai growled, but it had no heat to it. “Pay is hourly based.” 

“That's way too much for a full time nanny. Just give me decent food money, and a place to stay, and we're all good.” 

“He can be a handful.” 

“He's a child, he's allowed to be,” said Akira as their food soon arrived. “Any foods he should keep a distance from?” 

“He doesn't like onions, not that I blame him. I try to get him to eat vegetables, but I can't cook for shit.” 

“Luckily, that's a skill I have,” said Akira. He sucked at the rare meat, the steak was cheap but it tasted good on his tongue, and it was much more fulfilling than a small side-salad. He also liked chewing on things as sometimes it grounded him. 

It was a clear Omega habit that he had tried to cut out, but often times, it didn't work because Akira did it unconsciously. It was why he liked sushi so much. 

“Bed-time?” 

“Not really one, I figure the kid will fall asleep when he's tired.” 

Akira nodded. Sounded good to him, and so he asked small questions over dinner, Iwai was a rather surly man, but he wasn't unreasonable. He seemed to have a lot on his plate being a single father. It was obvious looking at him that he had a past that he wished not to ever bring up, and Akira wasn't that curious to pry into someone's business. 

To be honest, Iwai was attractive, very aesthetically pleasing to not only his eyes but, his Omega senses had definitely picked up the Alpha scent. It was a wild and yet strong scent. Akira hid his own scent with cinnamon candies, it was poisonous to Alpha males. 

“Do you have any weird friends?” Dinner was over, and they were heading back to the alley. 

“No,” he answered. “I'm new here, I don't know anyone, but you and Kaoru-chan.” 

Iwai lead him up the rickety narrow staircase to an old sturdy door with the number 1 on it. It had a series of locks, at least five, and when they entered, Akira was pleasantly surprised by a beautiful open space living area, halls spread in several directions, and the kitchen, dining, and living seemed to co-exist well together. Most of it was dark brown woods, and black leather couches, a large flat screen sitting on a stand that looked almost dusty. 

“I own this whole block, no need for stupid ass neighbors or idiots, I don't like people. So consult me if you bring someone here.” 

“Doubt that'll happen,” quipped Akira as he noticed several displays on the wall, guns and swords, a tapestry of a Gecko, the same as the one on his neck. 

Iwai gave him a quick tour, mostly his room, bathroom, Kaoru's room, and laundry. His room was rather nice, had the basics of everything needed, all dark in wood. 

“Time does he wake?” 

“Varies, probably eight tomorrow. I unlock my shop at noon, but like I said, I do various jobs, and I have to leave at a moment's notice.” 

“Let's exchange info then, in case I've gone out,” said Akira and both of them simultaneously pulled out phones. 

Iwai then gave Akira a critical look. “Please take care of him.” 

“You don't have to say please, Iwai-san.” 

“Just Iwai.” 

“I love children, they are about the only people I tolerate these days.” 

“Too shay.” 

Soon enough, Akira was left alone to his new room, the air smelled clean and fresh, and he sank down on the bed, noting that it was a memory foam mattress. He only had a couple of outfits, something to sleep in, and his day wear. His box of things hadn't been sent yet, and so he knew that tomorrow he was going to have to get something more unless he wanted to waste money on laundry. 

He hadn't realized how tired he was until he laid down after changing into black and white checkered shorts, they were thigh length and soft to touch. He had a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and stared up at the dark wooden beams. 

Akira placed an arm over his eyes, and soon his body fell into the deep recesses of sleep, flickering images of a glass blue butterfly and long nosed man punctured his subconscious, but he awoke with a start to the stream of light through heavy curtains before he could realize what he was seeing. 

 


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...

oPatienceo

He took in a deep breath, and sat up on his elbows, and for all of a second, he had no idea where he happened to be. Nothing looked familiar, and then he checked his phone, noting the seven thirty hour, not normal for him to awaken so early unless he had a reason to. 

He fell back to the bed with a huff, his hand rubbing at his face to clear the fog and sleep, and he rolled out of bed, and sat at the edge for a moment trying to think back. 

_Ah_ , he had arrived in Shibuya yesterday afternoon, and now he was staying in a strange man's apartment where he had agreed to take care of that same man's child. A sweet little boy named Kaoru. Well, Akira thought. It could be worse, much worse. 

He carded a hand through his wild hair, and left his glasses for the moment as he gathered some things to brush his teeth, and get dressed. Iwai's apartment was absolutely massive. It was more like one big penthouse or house rather than an apartment. 

He slipped into the bathroom, and splashed some water over his face after locking the door, and staring into the mirror at his reflection. A pair of dark gray cat-like eyes stared back at him, his lawyer had told him that his eyes were borderline terrifying, and that wearing glasses would help off-set the intensity. 

He had a rather slim face, slight gentle edges along the cheeks that if someone looked close enough might actually notice it was an Omega feature. His hair was wild and curly, often falling over his forehead and into his eyes. 

He quickly set to brushing his teeth, and avoided looking at himself again. He quickly dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans, and a long-sleeved white shirt with nothing on either side as he headed out of the room, and placed his things back into his bag that sat on the bed in the room. 

“Is that all ya got on you?” Iwai was standing in the doorway, no jacket and looked rather bedraggled, cigarette hanging from his lips. He had black pants that sat loose on his rather hard looking hip-bone and a long sleeve black shirt that was form-fitting, and Akira did _not_ notice the build he could see outlined. 

“For now,” said Akira. “Probably won't get my box of stuff till next month.” If they remember, Akira thought without speaking. “Shall I start work by making breakfast?”

“Have at it, I only do quick foods. I'm going for a shower.” He left the doorway, and Akira bit down on his lower lip. 

_Geez,_ Akira thought.  _Why couldn't he have been old and ugly?_ He shook his head as he headed straight for the kitchen, and fished around a bit, noting all the quick food ingredients. Really? Is this all he had? They were going to have to talk about that. Luckily, he was good at improvising as there was milk, eggs, butter, and bread, and a lot of sausage, breakfast sausage to. He was going to guess this man liked pork. 

He was aware of no syrup, however, there was basic ingredients to make it, and so he went with it. He also turned on the coffee pot. 

He turned one of the French Toast into sticks so that they were easier to lift with fingers when there was a squeal, and then a flash. 

“Akira!” 

Akira gave a soft laugh when arms went around his calves. “Good morning, Kaoru-chan.” 

“You're here! You're really here!” Kaoru bounced up and down happily, and Akira nodded not noticing Iwai watching them from a distance. 

“I am, and just for you.” 

Kaoru beamed. “Really?” he swayed from side to side. 

He crouched so that he was more level with the sweet toddler. “I always keep my promises, and today you're with me.” He tapped the boy's nose, and got a hug around the neck for it. 

“Come on, buddy lets you dressed, and let him finish,” said Iwai with a clear of his throat. 

“Okay, daddy!” Kaoru was gleeful, and Akira stood with a laugh. 

“Hope you like French Toast, it was all I could find.” 

“How did I have that?” asked Iwai lifting his son. 

“Well, you had the basic ingredients so that worked out.” Akira turned back to the stove, and Iwai shook his head, and headed into the room, his son loud and cheerful. 

Akira set the table, noting a booster seat on the floor against a wall and placed it on the chair. Kaoru was most excited, and he loved the French Toast, especially when they were easy to pick up. Iwai said nothing throughout breakfast, but Kaoru was another story altogether. 

It took a good week before a routine was established; every morning Akira would awake first or Kaoru would awake by jumping on his bed if he was feeling particularly hyperactive. Akira would then make breakfast, but on the second day, Akira had to tell him that there was nothing left he could pull out of his ass, and Iwai not saying a word gave him money to deal with it. So after the food issue taken care of, Akira would then wash and dress Kaoru, they'd play a game or something, and all the while Iwai would simply watch them with a strange blank expression. He would then leave at odd hours of the day and night. 

Sometimes, he would tap on Akira's door at two o' clock in the morning, telling him he was going out, and then on the fifth day, he stopped doing that, and simply left at random. Akira didn't take Kaoru out of the house for a few days, at least until he knew where he was going, and the kind of place he was running into. 

Akira noted how quiet and strange his employer happened to be, and how on some days, Iwai was  _almost_ friendly, and how other days he acted like he wanted to strangle the world or shoot them in the head, whichever came first. 

Iwai didn't speak much to Akira, but he never failed to leave money on the counter in an envelope every morning. Akira's pay, and extra money for Kaoru if they were going out, and the money really wasn't bad at all. 

But, the best part about it was Kaoru-chan. He was the sweetest little boy, and Akira had fallen head over heels for the innocent child, and it made his heart hum whenever the boy erupted into giggles or did something he thought was genius or amazing. 

Akira would take him to the arcade and nearby parks, and he didn't just sit and watch the child, he got right on the swings and slides, and even crawled through tight plastic tunnels to chase after the boy.  _Come on, how often did a person get to act like a kid?_ Akira sure never did, and no way was he letting this child grow up too fast. 

Amongst all of this, Akira noticed how Iwai seemed to get a pained expression when looking at Kaoru, as if he didn't know what to do or as if he was working something out. He also noticed the man's slight distance. He was there physically, but he was away  _mentally_ . 

It was one early afternoon, Akira was sitting cross-legged on the couch, Kaoru was draped over him, and he was reading a book about tigers to the child who clapped excitedly whenever Akira made funny sounds, and then would proceed to tickle him. 

It had been a rough morning for Akira, nightmares had plagued for most of the night, and no matter how he tried to change things in his sleep, it always ended the same, and Akira would awaken shaken and a little irritated by the fuzziness that circled around his head. 

But, he never allowed any of this to show on his face. Akira had his arm around Kaoru, fingers playing with his hair as he asked the boy to turn the page, and describe to him what he was seeing before Akira read it. 

“Its always best I think to come up with your own story for what you see,” said Akira unaware of the shadow in the doorway. 

“Oh, so like the tiger here is about to pounce on the elephant?” 

“Hm, does the tiger have super powers or something? Elephants are big.” 

“They have sharp teeth!” Kaoru told him. 

“What if the tiger wants to just play? Or maybe the tiger needs a friend?” 

“Uhm, who would win in a fight, tiger or elephant?” 

“Depends, I mean if the elephant gets annoyed enough he could sit on the tiger.” Kaoru burst out laughing into a gaggle of giggles. “I think the elephant would win that one.” 

“Elephants are rather fat, but they're slow.” Akira pushed up the boy's glasses that were falling down his nose, and Kaoru tilted his head. “Why do you wear glasses, Akira?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I tried them one day, and they were clear. You don't need them.” 

“I was told I should wear them,” said Akira. 

“Why?” 

Akira didn't know how to answer that. “To look smart like you!” he teased, and Kaoru burst out laughing again as Akira tickled him. 

“Th-that's not true!' 

“No, but its a fun answer. Shall we leave the tiger and elephant to themselves for a while?” 

“Yeah, I'll figure out what they do in the story.” 

“You should go to the bathroom,” said Akira, and Kaoru's eyes widened. 

“You always know when I have to go! I forgot.” Kaoru slid off the couch and rushed away leaving Akira to set aside the book, and bite down on his thumbnail. 

To be honest, he was a little bit nervous, the New Moon would be arriving later in the month, and he could already feel the pulses slowly emitting deep inside of him. He would have to take extra care, and maybe plan some indoor activities. He had the suppressants he needed, but that didn't completely get rid of the scent and side-effects of Heat Days, which for an Omega who was not mated meant danger. 

He checked the TV for something Kaoru could watch, and frowned at all the news programs about mental shutdowns, and finally found Pokemon, the kid loved it, and Akira had a weakness for all things cute. 

“Ooh, Pokemon! Can I watch?” 

“How about I watch Pokemon? You can watch the news,” Akira teased. 

Kaoru giggled. “No! That's boring!” He clamored right into Akira's lap, his legs happily splayed over Akira's knees, and the boy knew he was tired, so he wrapped his arms around him, and rested a chin on his head, and not ten minutes later, Kaoru's eyes drooped into a soft sleep. 

“Shall I take him to bed?” 

Akira nearly yelped, but refrained from doing so when he looked up to see Iwai coming through the room, his footsteps heavy on the flooring. Akira gave a nod, and Iwai reached for the child softly hoisting him onto his shoulder, hand to his back. 

Akira caught sight of a rare gentle gaze beneath his hat as he turned his back on Akira, and headed for the boy's room. Akira turned the anime off, and stood with a stretch, his arms in the air. He took a cold bottle of water from the fridge as Iwai swept back into the room, Akira leaned across the granite counter bar that overlooked everything. 

“Anything for dinner in particular?” asked Akira, knowing he had to start conversation first, which was not easy for someone like him, otherwise the silence would turn into ear-drumming tinnitus. 

“Nah, I think we should go somewhere, you haven't seen more than Shibuya, right?” Iwai leaned casually on his side opposite, lollipop moving to the other side of his mouth. Sometimes, Akira focused on it, other times, he did his best not to think about it. 

“Didn't want to chance getting lost,” said Akira idly as he began to peel at the bottle label, he could feel Iwai's stare, it was one of those that often had questions or an interrogation. 

“What do you do on Sunday?” 

Sunday was his day off, though Akira didn't do much. “Work,” he answered, and Iwai blinked at him. 

“What?” 

“Mhmm, work at the Flower Shop,” said Akira. 

“Don't you do anything fun?” 

“Playing with your son is fun,” pointed out Akira. “How else do I get to play on a playground?” 

Iwai snorted, his lips twitching. “I getchya there, does look like fun sometimes.” 

Akira shook his head. “Honestly, Iwai, he's not a job for me.” 

“Even when he has tantrums?” 

“He's never had a tantrum with me,” said Akira smirking, and Iwai glared at him making Akira more than amused. “If he does, I'll just hug it out of him. I'm sure that'll work. All kids should be allowed to have their tantrums.” 

“Its hard to ignore. I'm told to ignore it. But it drives me crazy.” 

Akira frowned a bit as he stared at the bottle. “I don't know who told you that, but they're wrong. A tantrum is likely a child in need of attention or their emotions are so bottled up they don't know where to send it.” 

“What the hell are you? A child whisperer?” Iwai sneered. 

Akira rolled his eyes trying to ignore the tiny ping inside of him. “I'm human as far as I know, least I'm not a robot, those things are scary.” 

Iwai looked part amused, and part irritated. “What the fuck am I going to do when you go back to school? Can't you quit, you're over fifteen...” 

“Right, and take care of Kaoru-chan, I could, but, he's not going to be three forever,” Akira reminded, and Iwai grunted at this. “I'm already a fuck up, I don't need to add no school to that list.” Iwai seared him with a look, it was the first time Akira ever cursed hard in front of him, but Akira knew that wasn't why he was being stared at. “I stuck my nose into the wrong thing, and got shipped away, let's leave it at that. I can help you look if you need someone else.” 

Iwai didn't look overjoyed at that idea, but he gave a sharp nod. 

“Or...” said Akira. “You don't seem to get many customers until about four o' clock... you could change your hours, four to midnight? I could be here after school, which gets out about two.” 

Iwai was now rubbing his chin. “That's not terrible. But, I do get random calls... I can deal with that most of the time.” 

“ _And_ – you can have me all Sunday,” said Akira, and he hadn't realized the way he said it caused Iwai's eyes to slide, and a tiny smirk to crease his lips. “Unless, something changes like a project or something, but I suppose I could bring it here. I doubt my guardian is going to want much to do with me. So, its probably best I stay away as often as possible.” 

“Where do you want to go to eat?” 

Akira shrugged. “Anything is fine.” 

“No favorites?” 

“Sushi is my favorite, but Kaoru-chan shouldn't be eating that too much yet. He might get sick.” 

“You think he would?” 

“Probably, he should have it in small quantities first. How about ramen or something? Every kid likes making a mess.” 

Iwai grinned wolfishly. “That he does, and I know a decent place we can go. My car isn't very suitable for a child, so we'll take the train. Gah, I hate the train.” 

Once Kaoru awoke, Akira got him washed and dressed, he was excited getting to go out to eat. Iwai the whole time simply watched in the doorway of the bathroom, and answered swiftly when his son asked him questions. 

Akira held him on his hip as they left the apartment, Iwai trailing behind after locking everything down. It was a quiet trip even with Kaoru as they boarded the train, and managed one seat, which Akira took with Kaoru on his lap. Iwai stood in front of them, gripping a rope above his head as he looked around at all the bodies with either wariness or a small snarl at the edge of his lips. 

Akira kept Kaoru entertained so he didn't get too bored, they were soon stopping in Ogikubo, which was known as Ramen Town. The shop they went to was kid friendly, and had a bright atmosphere. 

Akira went to get the orders, Iwai handing him his wallet as he sat in the corner with his excited kid. He got in line behind a blonde haired boy with a perpetual slouch. 

“Man, ain't this place great?” said the guy in front of him with a smarmy smirk. 

“I don't know,” answered Akira. 

“What? You never been here before?” He looked aghast, and Akira shook his head. 

“Nope. I've only been in Tokyo for two weeks.” 

“Ah, no wonder, well this place is freaking amazing!” said the guy. “Huh, you're about my age, what school you go to?' 

“Erm, well next month I start at Shujin.” 

“Really? Me to! I mean, I already go there, but its kind of a shit place these days,” he said with a low scowl. “But, you should be fine, you don't look like you stand out much.” 

“...” Akira didn't know what to say to that as they moved up in line. The boy kept talking, and Akira half-listened all the while deciding what he was getting for Kaoru, and noticing that Iwai hadn't given him instructions on this matter. Iwai wanted curry shrimp, and Akira didn't think that would go well with a three year old. 

So, maybe clear liquid with extra cabbage (for health reasons and the kid actually liked it!) and no boiled egg, Kaoru could barely swallow the eggs with the dry yolk inside. He scanned the menu items, relieved that it was a create your own type of deal. He also needed it a little less hot than the steaming bowls were known for. Most chefs he knew got irritated by specific instructions, but seeing as there were multiple children in the shop, Akira thought it would be fine. 

The boy slid to the side after his order, and Akira made his own three orders. His own was a Miso Pork with extra cabbage knowing full well that Kaoru liked taking bites of his food. 

“You picky or something?” the boy asked with a laugh. 

“No, but a three year old is,” said Akira shuffling down. 

The boy gave him a strange look for a moment, and then grinned. “Ah! Makes sense. You should try adding extra ginger, its damn good.”

Apparently, the guy didn't know children or their explosive tendencies when they had too much spice or seasonings. Akira gathered the drinks necessary, and said good-bye to the blonde as they separated, and Akira found the stoic Iwai slouched, arm around Kaoru who was coloring. Akira had thought to bring crayons and a book with them. 

“He's going to make a huge mess.” 

“I've already prepared for that, the clothes he's wearing hides any stains and its easy to wash, broth is almost clear,” said Akira sitting opposite with his legs crossed. “He can use his fingers if he likes, I made sure it wasn't overly steamy.” 

Kaoru wanted a bite of everyone's food, Iwai looked unsure. “I have to warn you boy, mine is spicy.” 

“I wanna try it! You never know if I like it or not.” 

“Too shay, kid. Be very careful.” 

Akira's heart warmed seeing Iwai interact with his son. It'd been two weeks, and Akira hadn't seen much, but it was obvious the man loved him, just didn't know how to do anything with him, and seemed to always be afraid of making a mistake or doing something irreversible. It was as if Kaoru was made of glass to him, and he feared breaking him. 

Kaoru was kneeling on the seat, and smacked his lips. “It is hot!” He waved his hand in front of his mouth as Iwai chuckled low. 

Akira who had prepared for that handed him a piece of raw celery. “Here, try this. It'll take the burn away.” 

Kaoru chomped on it, and made a face. “It tastes good, but then its like explosion on the tongue,  _wahh_ .” He spread his arms, and Iwai had to move to keep his face from being smacked. 

“That's the point.” 

Kaoru was much more successful with his own, and stealing a bite of Akira's finding that he liked Miso a lot. He really liked slurping the noodles, and making a big old mess. Iwai would laugh at him, and Akira would smile. It was nice to see the man loosen up a bit, and Kaoru seemed to have a great time as he dared his daddy to do it to. 

“I might get thrown out.” 

“No way, you scare people too much,” Kaoru pointed out. 

Akira choked with a snicker. He was feeling rather playful at the moment, and leaned forward casually as he pulled some noodle from the boy's hair. “You know he can't do it, Kaoru-chan. Not like you can.” Iwai glared at him, but Akira lifted an eyebrow in teasing challenge. “Just face the fact, he  _can't_ do it.” 

Kaoru giggled. “Yeah, he probably can't.” 

“...!” Iwai did, and Akira burst out laughing with Kaoru as the red soup got all over his face and in his scratchy beard and even sideburns. “Mine is messy!” 

“And I didn't prepare for you.” Akira handed him a wet napkin. “There was a reason I chose clear liquid for Kaoru-chan.” 

“You're both manipulative,” Iwai grunted wiping his face. His steel cold eyes had turned a warm shade, and they were even sparkling a bit. 

“Least he's learning valuable skills,” cooed Akira, and Iwai grinned. 

“Perhaps.” 

Kaoru was still giggling as he fell back on his bottom against the seat. “That was fun! Seeing daddy do that. Did you see his face? How it went everywhere!” 

“Sure did,” agreed Akira. “I can't quite pull off the grace he has.” 

Iwai glared again, but it had no heat. It was  _weak_ . Akira smiled smugly, and finished his ramen before he could get challenged. 

It'd been a long time since Akira had so much fun, Kaoru was a breath of fresh air, and Iwai really – that man was absolutely breathtaking, especially when he paid attention to his son. It was obvious that Kaoru was his life, and everything he did was for Kaoru's sake. 

Kaoru was slurping at his drink happily, and Akira raised his eyes to Iwai to find the man staring at him blankly. 

Akira then snickered before he could control it, and Iwai arched an eyebrow. “What?” 

Akira reached over instinctively, and he used his thumb to brush the sauce off man's scratchy chin. It was a nice touch, and Iwai's eyes changed, and he nearly stilled. “There you go,” said Akira. “No need to walk out with a red chin.” He broke eye contact with the man so that his heart would stop Jack Rabbiting, and gathered the bowls, and then asked Kaoru if he was ready for the bathroom, and to get cleaned up. 

Kaoru gave a nod. 

“I'll be back,” said Akira grabbing the bag, and settling Kaoru on his hip as he headed off toward the bathrooms, unaware of the hard stare he received. 

Akira came back fifteen minutes later, surprised as he was to find their table now clean of messes. Iwai stood, and the three of them left passing by the blonde boy Akira had met. 

Instead of taking the train back directly, Iwai showed him around, including a playground that had slides that looked like ramen noodles as they were curvy, and tunnels shaped like cheap instant ramen cups. 

Kaoru ran to play the moment his feet hit the ground. “Looks like I'm joining.” Akira grinned cheekily, and handed the man the bag. He rushed off after the little boy entirely unaware of the steel-eyed stare as he scooped Kaoru into the air making the boy squeal, and then place him on the slide. 

Afterwards, Kaoru was completely wiped out, and Iwai took him so that he could sleep easy across his chest and shoulder as they made their way toward the train. 

“Did you used to take care of kids?” 

“Does myself count?” asked Akira, and Iwai tilted his head. 

“I suppose it does.” 

“I did work in a pet store for a few weeks last summer...” He looked away as he said this. “It was fun, the small kids that came in there were usually always great, and I got good at keeping them from getting their fingers bit by ferrets and guinea pigs. So, I guess that accounts for _something_.” 

“You're a fucking natural, I don't believe it.” He shook his head. “I still have issues, forget their kids, and not adults.” 

Akira was thoughtful. “I guess, I treat children, how I wished, I had been treated.” He shrugged. “Its not like my parents were horrible, they just weren't there, and they often forgot I exist. I mean, I had whatever I needed or wanted when it came to material stuff, but I never had them. I guess they call it benign neglect?” 

Iwai gave a grunt. “I grew up with destruction, pure and simple.” He snapped his teeth at the thought. 

“Well, Kaoru-chan is absolutely amazing, I think you do a perfect job.” 

“Hardly.” 

Akira didn't think he gave himself enough credit. “Besides, I'm closer to him in age in a way, I can still remember being a kid more than you can.” 

“I guess you got me there. My kid's never laughed so much, I ain't exactly a joker.” 

“Neither have I,” admitted Akira as they arrived at the station, they had twenty minutes to wait, and the skies were beginning to darken, there were a lot less people waiting for the train to Shibuya, so all three of them managed seats or rather two of them, and Kaoru draped over Iwai as he slept soundly the whole ride through. 

Akira was trying not to focus on the heat, their outer thighs and knees were touching, and Akira could feel the man's muscles as there was no space between them, so they were arm to arm. He could also smell Iwai more inherently than ever. 

They arrived back home sometime after nine, and they worked silently together to get Kaoru undressed and ready for bed. “I have a huge inventory of model guns I have to get together, its going to be a nightmare of monotony, its why I came up here earlier, I was bored as fuck.” 

Akira grinned as he tucked the boy beneath the covers, and Iwai turned out the light. “You know I can help you if you show me.” 

Iwai grunted. “You've been working all day.” 

“I told you its not work, and I'm not tired. Its hardly late, what am I going to do? Stare at a television? Not my style. Kaoru-chan only watches about ten minutes a day, and that's when I know he's going to fall asleep.” 

“...” Iwai could only stare, and Akira noticed some more sauce beneath his ear, and snickered. “Now what?” he asked arching an eyebrow. 

Akira's shoulders shook. “Hold on here, you have more sauce...” And Iwai froze when Akira licked his fingers, and and gently began to rub the spot below the man's ear along his neck. Akira hardly noticed the dilating eyes or the click of the jaw. “I think that's all finally.” He once again ignored the thrumming of his heart, touching the Alpha had made his instincts twirl fast like one of those stupid spinners that everyone liked. 

“Hn...” it was all Iwai managed to say, and they stood stock still about three inches apart for a moment. “You can help if you like. I have the baby monitor, so he should be good for the rest of the night. I certainly won't turn it down.” 

“Let me at least change, clothes are filthy after the playground.” Akira came out ten minutes later, long sleeve black shirt, and his checkered shorts. He was also barefoot as the man lead him down the long hall that turned right and left, and toward another door that sent them straight down to the back-room of his shop. 

Iwai wasn't kidding that he had a stack of model guns that towered, and they were all in bagged pieces. Iwai showed him how to do it, and Akira followed along mimicking him, and the man stared as Akira's hands moved seamlessly. 

“... Yah... you definitely got it.” 

Akira took the floor crossing his legs, and grabbed a stack of them as Iwai sat at his workbench, and for some time there was only the sound of clicking, and snapping as they assembled each of the weapons. Apparently, they were paintball guns. 

“A school ordered two dozen of these fuckers,” said Iwai. 

“By the way, Kaoru-chan needs new socks, he keeps losing them.” 

“Damn things, they've always disappeared on me,” Iwai grunted. “Even when he was a baby.” 

Akira grinned. “Probably so small they went poof or some sock fairy stole them.” 

Iwai snorted. “Right, who knows? I'd actually believe that considering nowhere in my apartment are any of his baby socks, they are just gone.” 

Akira laughed softly, and sat the rifle aside, and picked the next one up, ripping the bag and putting the pieces together. It was like a puzzle, each piece fit perfectly in one place, and Akira spent a lot of time on puzzles for six months. 

He didn't notice his mood darkening as he remembered that claustrophobic feeling of being shoved into a room with no light. 

He could still feel the suffocating ring in his ear with every strike, and he still remembered the blood that poured out, and was personally surprised that a drum hadn't busted or been damaged. Each blow had been more painful than the first, and Akira had stopped screaming by the third, realizing the pressure he was under, and the grip around his neck that cut off his breathing, and why he had lived, he still didn't know. 

…

He tried not to flinch violently when a rough hand touched his cheek, and his head snapped upwards to the man staring at him.

“You went far away.”

“...” Akira took in a breath, comforted by the scent of cigarette smoke. “Yeah, sometimes we do that I guess.”

“Hn.” Iwai didn't ask, and removed his hand, and Akira wished he hadn't. It'd felt nice touching his skin, drawing him out of the memories that ruined his life.

Akira saw a beautiful gleaming gun model that looked very real, and took hold of it curiously. “Did you make this?”

“Yah, I customize them for certain clients, _if_ I like them,” said Iwai.

“Its so real,” said Akira. “Feels it to.”

“You ever hold a gun?”

“Once.” That was when the officer had forced a gun into his hand, and placed it in his mouth, and warned him that if he opened his mouth at court, he'd have his brains blown out. He placed it down. “Not as pretty as this one though.” He reached for the next, and it was quiet until about one o' clock when they had almost all of them prepared.

Akira took the last one, by now, Iwai was slumped in the chair, looking exhausted.

“We should get to bed.”

Akira nodded. “Almost done.” He moved his fingers along each spring and lock, putting them into their places, and Iwai watched silently until it was completed. Iwai took it, and sat it in the box, and he stood, and to Akira's surprise held out a hand.

Akira accepted it without fail, and allowed himself to be pulled. Iwai's hand was rough, had callouses, and were much bigger than his slim spidery fingers. Akira hit the lights for him, and they headed back up the stairs to the apartment, and wordlessly separated.

Something in the air was buzzing, and neither quiet male knew exactly how to react to it.

 


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to make Kaoru a Confidant Link, maybe for Temperance? But, I do like Kawakami a lot, however I'm not sure if this Akira would ever be up for calling a maid, I doubt Iwai would approve either. I'm not sure if I'm taking it that far, we'll see how this goes. Hope you like!

_oWelcome to the Jungleo_

“ _Please, we need your assistance, Trickster...”_

Akira gave a strangled gulp as he awoke about six that next morning, his sheets were covered in sweat, and his head pounded as the ebbing nightmares faded like shadows with the morning light. His eyes burned, and when he rubbed his forehead, something dark blue flashed into his head, and then a pair of yellow eyes startled him causing him to fly out of the bed, heart racing.

He stood still for all of a minute, his breathing coming out heavily, and that was when there was a tap on his door, and then a crack. “Yo, I heard something, you okay in here?'

Akira was still frozen where he stood. “Yeah... fine.”

Iwai gave a hn, and turned the light on causing Akira to hiss as the pain vibrated in his head. Akira knew that he was covered in sweat, and he was trying to keep his shoulders from shaking as he pinned his forearm to his side with his hand unconsciously.

“Just awoke a little hot. Your windows are nailed shut,” Akira reminded.

“Yeah, well, safety is important. I can get ya a fan if you need it.” His eyes darted around the room, it was the same as it ever was, from the moment Akira had gotten it.

“That would help. I think I'll shower now.” He went for some clothes. He still had a pounding in his skull like a ping-pong ball bouncing around, right in the center, and knew that it was going to be there all day as Iwai left the room.

Akira took a very slow breath, and the shower was extra hot, but it did help to soothe the nerves in his head, and ebbed the pounding momentarily.

He stepped out, and dressed in a short-sleeved red shirt, and a pair of black low sitting skinny jeans with a silver belt looped around it. He placed his glasses over his eyes, and set to brushing his teeth. He ignored the continued vibration of the pulsing migraine as he left the room. He could hear the TV going in the living room, Iwai stretched on the black leather couch, smoking a cigarette that didn't help his migraine.

It was too early for breakfast, but Akira did get some water, and curled into an armchair opposite. Akira sank back against the comfort of the leather, sipping at the cold water, and half watching the talking heads, and his eyes began to grow heavy as he lolled his chin to his chest, and something pinged in his chest.

_'Trick- Trickster... please... you must see us, you must open yourself... we cannot help you if you don't open! OPEN YOUR EYES!”_ And a sudden flash of what looked like a rising red and black demon, large cape like leather wings, and a high top hat. 

Akira's eyes snapped open, and a flood of noise hit him hard from the TV, and he found himself staring into Iwai's deep steel eyes. 

“You okay?” Iwai's hand was right on his forehead, and Akira leaned into the touch unconsciously. 

“Just a migraine,” Akira remarked. 

“You look like you saw a ghost.” 

“... Just a ghost who gave me a migraine,” Akira quipped, and Iwai smirked. 

“Probably, need something for it?” 

“No.” He hated taking medicine, especially after... “I'll be alright.” 

“Probably from the heat, I'll get you a fan tonight.” Akira could only nod as the man let go. “I'll fix breakfast.” 

“No, no, I got it. I'm fine.” 

“You sure? Seriously, don't hurt yourself.” 

“I won't.” Akira stood, and met the man eye to eye. “Besides, I don't want to see Kaoru-chan cry from your burnt rice.” He patted the man's chest as he choked out a laugh. 

“R-right, its likely to happen.” 

“Boy is too sweet for his own good. Maybe I'll teach him to chuck bad food at you if you give it to him.” 

Iwai's shoulders shook. “I'd deserve that, I admit.” 

Akira snickered, and headed around the counter, he could feel Iwai staring at him, and so he screwed his face up into a normal mask, the tempo in his head still thumping as he tapped his fingers on the open fridge door for a moment, and then decided on a course of action. 

Something simple, and yet tasteful, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and to help with the whole health thing considering the bacon being Iwai's favorite some fruit for Kaoru and himself. It was perfect timing because Kaoru had awoken at a quarter to eight. Iwai helped him out in the bathroom, and after a brush of teeth and hands, he was placed in a booster seat, and reached for the sliced bananas with a  _mmm_ sound. 

One of Akira's best foods that he could make was perfect eggs, anyway you wanted them he could do it. He'd taken a year worth of cooking classes a few years ago when he realized that his parents weren't likely to ever be home for any meals, and all he was left with was money and take-out numbers. Akira knew he had to learn to cook or die by heart-attack. 

Akira decided to learn to cook. He had taken regular classes, and American/British cuisine, and so he had quite the recipes, and capabilities beneath his fingers. 

Kaoru was extra chatty that morning, and Akira never once let him know that he was in pain. Iwai insisted on cleaning the dishes that morning, and Akira focused on Kaoru playing with him all the way to the bath, which was much needed after the mess he made last night at the ramen restaurant. 

By noon, Iwai had gone down to his shop, the two were playing a card game on the floor, and the migraine seemed to gain an extra bit of bite, and it was burning around the crown of his skull making him rather nauseous. It was like something needed  _out_ . 

Akira made everyone lunch, carrying Kaoru downstairs to give Iwai some, otherwise he'd go get a pork-sandwich, which was seriously not healthy. His shop was empty when Akira came through the back, and Iwai was lounging and reading a magazine when Akira put the plate down, and Iwai looked up at him. 

“Thanks,” said Iwai. “I could have grabbed a sandwich.” 

“You need to grab less of those,” said Akira with a smirk. 

“Probably, but I'm not your charge.” 

“Bullshit,” Akira snorted quietly so Kaoru didn't hear causing Iwai to scowl at him, though it had little affect as Akira swerved around. 

“How you doing, buddy?” Iwai asked his son. 

Kaoru beamed. “We play card game, and I win!” 

“Did you let him win?” 

“No, he truly won,” said Akira, aware of how tube like his voice sounded in his ears that had a ring to it. “I don't think faking it helps a child at all.” He let Kaoru down who bounced around the shop giddily. 

Iwai was halfway through his food, and Akira was watching Kaoru dazedly when he gasped at the sudden movement and shadow folding across him. Iwai was towering, and the back of his hand grazed his forehead, his knuckles brushing the moist skin. “Fuck, you're burning up.” 

“I'm okay,” said Akira. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Seriously. Just a migraine.” He shivered when Iwai's hand coasted across his forehead and down his temples, and his eyes fluttered a bit. 

“You need to rest.” 

“No, that'll just make it worse. If I keep busy, I can forget for a minute,” insisted Akira. 

Iwai had an unreadable expression on his face, his mouth tight. “I have Kaoru, go take a walk or something, and clear your head.” 

Akira thought about it. “Kaoru-chan, stay with daddy, I'll be right back, sweetie.” 

“Okay!” Kaoru called back. 

It did help when he stepped out of the shop, and a cool March breeze rushed him, and he sighed deeply as he moved out of the alley toward the main station, one hand brushing across his burning forehead. 

His phone made a vibration as he headed to the square, and for a moment, Akira thought it was Iwai, he was the only one who had his number, and so he pulled it out as he stopped in the middle of the square, ignoring the hustle and bustle of others when he noticed a strange glaring red and black eyed application had been placed on his phone. 

“...” Akira never installed apps hardly, the only one he really liked was the Farmville one, though he'd never tell anyone this as he'd be made fun of for it. 

He tapped it curiously, but it seemed to do nothing just expanded and then decreased, but that was when the world around him seemed to suddenly slow down to a crawl, the sound of footsteps dragged, and the voices over his shoulder shouting into phones became wonky, and then pulse in his head  _exploded_ causing Akira to cry out and fall to his knees. 

Up ahead near a tunnel a pulsing blue flame began to curl and rise, and then it exploded violently, and what looked like a vicious grin appeared from nowhere, the pain in his head was ripe, and it compounded against the edge of his skull, and that – that was when he saw himself within the blue flames of energy, grinning and yellow eyed, and then – darkness claimed him as his eyes rolled. 

Next time he awoke, he felt cold, and the air was strange and stilted, and he was lying on something like concrete. He thought he might have passed out, but he couldn't be too sure, and then when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a flood of hazy green, and the thudding sounds, and all around him Shibuya had completely changed. 

… He was in a great expanse of a cavern, the tracks up ahead were made of wood, and seemed to twist in weird places, making it nowhere safe for a train, and his skin crawled with something oily and slick. 

… Akira thought for a moment, he was in a nightmare as he turned from one way to another. He took his phone, and tried to call Iwai, but noticed that he had no service. 

“...” Akira took in a breath, and then coughed at the stifled air that was heavy and pressurized. _Where the hell was he?_

He went over to the elevators, and hit the buttons, perhaps he could go back up, but it didn't seem to be working, and he sighed out as he turned, and frowned at the dark cavern ahead on the tracks. It couldn't be safe to move too far, but he wasn't likely to get out from where he was standing. 

… Akira moved carefully, doing his best to keep his footsteps quiet, the walls of the place was almost like flesh, and he reached out to touch, his eyes widening when he felt a pulse, _what on earth_? It was like a heart or an artery that lead to a heart. 

He used the light of his phone to guide him toward the darkness, feeling like one of those idiots in the scary movies that went toward danger rather than away from it. He wished he had protection, but all he had was this model dagger, and then he frowned when he pulled it out, and realized that the dagger felt entirely too real, not the familiar metal and plastic that always rested in view. Iwai had given it to him, it might not be real, but it might make others think twice before messing with him. 

Iwai had tried to give him pepper spray, but Akira insisted that he didn't want to risk spraying himself or Kaoru on accident, the boy loved getting into his bag at random after all. Now, he wished he had accepted it. So, the dagger was real, and testing it, he managed to cut his finger with relative ease, and the bead of blood appeared. 

“...” _No sense_ , Akira thought sticking it into his mouth to ebb the flow. He kept it clutched in his hand as he headed forward deeper down along the tracks. 

He was about five minutes away from the surface where he had awoken when something black came rushing at him. Akira stumbled back gasping when that same black figure morphed into a three floating pumpkin heads that giggled wildly, and held bright lanterns, and all three was wearing a witch like hat, and to be honest, Akira thought they were freaking cute. 

_Damn cute things._

“Hee-Ho! You wanna play?” 

“He's cute! I want to play!” 

“He looks lost, can we play? Hee-Ho!” 

“... where am I?” Akira tried when they didn't seem to be wanting to attack. 

“You is here.” 

“You is there.” 

“You is everywhere, Hee-Ho, we are Jack O' Lantern!” 

“... I'm Akira.” Akira tried, and they all three giggled. 

“He's so cute!” they surrounded him, and one nudged at him. 

“I bet he plays well with us.” 

“Hee-Ho, do you want to play?” 

“... Uhm, I'm sorry, I'm kind of ill today,” said Akira keeping his voice steady. “I don't know where I am, I'm kind of lost.” 

“You is here, in the heart of desires and sin, Hee-Ho!” 

“You must have a friend to venture in.” 

“If not, you won't live to see the 'morrow, Hee-Ho.” 

Akira grimaced and rubbed his head, the pain pounding. “Ooh, looks like it wants out...” said one hovering nearby, Akira could hardly see through the dark eyes of its carved mask or its mouth. It had a little cape around what he assumed was a body. 

“It needs out...” 

“You is the one that was called...” 

“But you are early... Hee-Ho.” 

“Much too early...” 

Akira groaned as the pain got worse, and he felt as if he was going to lose the breakfast he'd had because lunch could not have been swallowed, and he doubled to the side arm going over his head. He didn't understand anything that was going on right now, and for all he knew a train could be coming, but he couldn't move. 

“ _Trickster... are you opening your eyes yet to me?”_

“ _Who are you?”_ Akira asked inside, his teeth clenching on the outside as the pain became worse. 

“ _You know who I am. I've been inside of you for a long time, and it seems that the sin that's touched you is growing, best let me out now before it consumes you!”_

“ _I... I just need to understand. Nothing makes sense... where am I?”_

“ _Mementos, a deep underground cognition created long ago, and it houses the sins of all of Japan, arteries running deep beneath the world you know as real. Its another hidden place, and you are quite unprotected from its stench. So, if you want protecting – call my name and prepare to damn yourself to hell!”_

Akira felt a rush fly through his body, and he cried out as he doubled forward, a strange energy flowing through him, and something in his chest pulsed as an awareness settled over him, the three Jack O' Lanterns were giggling around him, and in the distance he thought he saw a strange light or hear something on the tracks, but his lack of coherency made it impossible to tell.

“ _Are you ready to produce sacrilegious acts to obtain your goals? Are you ready to cast aside your facade, and become yourself? Become the Trickster you were born to be? Aren't you always complaining about the dogmatic world, was your decision to aid that young woman back then a mistake?”_

For months, Akira had questioned that very thing, but when he looked in the mirror every day, no matter the pain, no matter the record, or hell he went through, his feelings had always remained.

“No!” Akira spat out loud.

“ _Very well, let's forge that contract that's been waiting for too long,_ _thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself..”_

And as black leathery wings like a cape fluttered in front of his vision, something like that of a mask covered him, and he was done with masks, and so he reached, and ripped, feeling the pain of the migraine ebb away as blood pooled from his eyes. 

“ARSENE!” 

“ _Eeh!”_ The Jack O Lanterns rushed away as the light in the distance got stronger, and Akira stood as the blue swathed him, chains rose up, and Akira raised his head to see the great massive Persona fluttering, the same one from his dreams. 

“Arsene...” Akira breathed. “This is my true self...” Somehow, he felt this fact inside of him, and though he understood little, he accepted it. 

“ _ Correct, I have always been with you. Do you not want revenge for what has been done to you? Do you not want to clean your name?”  _

“ _... I do...”_

“ _Then use me well, child, I'll guide you – as I am always with you!”_ He swirled around, flapping his wings gracefully, and Akira tilted his head as the creature hovered in front of him. He wasn't really demonic, but he was interesting, long red legs, pointed black edged like heels, and he was graceful. 

Akira could feel his power rushing through his veins. 

His headache was now gone, and it was like a breath of fresh air as his shoulders sagged tiredly, and he thanked Arsene for coming to him inherently as he noticed his hands were gloved red, and then the rest of his body was dressed in a black ensemble with coattails, and he touched his face aware of something over it, and he pulled it off to see a black and white bird like domino mask. Climbing to his feet took a lot of energy, but he managed. 

“...” 

“ _You are my trickster, you will take this country, and with it, you will seize it! For now, let us rest. I suggest you go back to the top, and use that eye that glares at you to return...”_

As Arsene disappeared, the strange light he had been seeing ahead disappeared, and Akira took in a breath as he turned, dagger in hand, and headed back with better speed, his feet pounding on the tracks, and he jumped naturally over a rutted segment. He had no idea what was really going on, and then... 

“Hey! Who are you?!” It was a cross voice that couldn't be identified as male or female, and he turned, and blinked when he saw a black and white cat on two legs. It had a large head, and pointy ears. A yellow scarf around its neck, and a flicking tail. 

“Oh my God you're cute!” Akira squawked, and the creature squealed when Akira's hands snatched him and began to snuggle him. 

“Oi! Oi! I'm not just cute! I'm fierce and strong!” 

Akira couldn't help it, he laughed softly as he snuggled it. It was softer than he expected, and he ignored the grumbling as he soon sat it back down causing a huff from the cat creature. 

“What's your name?” Akira crouched feeling excited. 

“... Morgana, who are you?' 

“Akira!” 

“How did you get here?” 

“Had a headache, and then something weird happened.” 

Morgana tilted his head. “Huh...” 

Akira gave a shrug. “I have no idea. I was taking a walk to try and clear it, and I think I just awoke to a Persona or something. Still don't understand, but the headaches gone, I'm guessing that my Persona wanting out...” 

“It can do that, were you in danger?” asked Morgana. 

“Probably not. Just these cute little lanterns surrounding me. Didn't seem dangerous,” said Akira. “Then again I have a bad perspective on what's dangerous. So, you're a cat?” 

“I'm not a cat! I'm human, but I lost my form, and my memories! I awoke up here, in Mementos,” said Morgana frowning. 

“Don't frown.” Akira patted his head gingerly. “I know what's it like to lose something.” He told the two legged cat. 

“What did you lose?” 

“A lot,” he told Morgana. “I was framed for a crime I didn't commit, and labeled a delinquent. Lost everything.” Morgana stared at him wild-eyed. “All I wanted to do was help the girl. She was being forced by a man into a car, and I stepped in, I couldn't just pass by like everyone else, but I couldn't do that. He falls, hurts himself, and he blames me... I get sued, and sent to jail. So, I know what its like to lose something.” 

“That's terrible! Do you know who did it?” 

“I can't remember,” Akira bowed his head. “All I remember is his voice, a lot happened that night. But, I need to get back. I have a little boy to take care of, and he needs me.” 

Morgana tilted his head. “You have a child? You're so young! So, are you going to come back?” 

“I don't know. I'm not sure how I got here...” He pulled out his phone. “This app appeared on my phone.” 

“Huh, I've never seen that before... and it brought you here?” 

“Yeah, everything slowed down, and then – I passed out. I had a migraine really bad this morning, and it sort of culminated.” 

“I'm glad you're better,” said Morgana. “You also awoke to a Persona, so you can navigate down here, but its not safe alone. Hm...” 

“I gathered that. I was just looking for a way out, but what about you? Are you safe down here?” 

Morgana seemed surprised by his question. “Probably not, but I'm good. I have a Persona to!” 

“Really? You're so cute!” Akira patted his head and Morgana grumbled. “Girls would love you.” 

Morgana preened. “They better! You better get back to your child, Akira. Be careful if you come back down here, especially alone, I don't know if I'll be here to find you. I'm currently searching for my memories, so I don't know where it'll lead me.” 

“Good luck, Morgana.” Akira rubbed his head again, and he snickered when the cat started to purr a bit. Akira stood, and tapped the app. 

“Now leaving the Metaverse...” And the world swirled around him, and he gasped softly when the weird world disappeared, and he found himself standing right in front of the elevators near the underground walkway. “Welcome back...” 

Akira's shoulders sagged, and though the headache was gone, the fatigue remained, and he looked down at the dagger stuffed in his pants, and realized that it now felt fake. 

So, fake things like this was real in that world? 

Akira shook his head. “I don't understand this.” and after checking his phone, he realized only thirty or so minutes at most had passed, it had felt like he was down there longer. 

He took in a sigh as he headed back to Untouchables. He was feeling lethargic as if his legs had turned into a gel, and now that his headache was gone, he had a pulse of hunger, and so he stopped by the crepe place near the alley. He asked for a child-sized crepe for Kaoru-chan, and trekked down the alley, noting two odd men dressed in suits with glasses whispering to each other. 

“Is this him?” 

“Probably, we have to keep an eye on him.” 

“But we can't barge in without a warrant.” 

“Ah, whose he going to tell? He hates guys like us, and we can use that!” 

Akira frowned slightly as he slipped inside. Iwai arched an eyebrow. “That was fast.” 

“I feel better, I think I just needed some air,” said Akira licking his finger of the crème cheese. “I brought one for Kaoru-chan.” He placed the child sized one down, noting that Iwai's eyes sparkled as if amused as Akira continued to nibble on his own. “By the way, there are two weirdos outside at the front of the alley, wearing sunglasses.” 

Iwai's eyes narrowed critically at this. “Go upstairs with Kaoru.” Akira nodded, and gathered Kaoru's up. “Also, take this with you.” He held out a brown bag, and Akira snatched it without question, and headed around through the back to see Kaoru playing with toys. 

“You're back!” 

“Course I am sweetheart. I have you something, lets go upstairs.” 

“Ooh, those look tasty!” Akira handed it to him, and then lifted him onto his hip, and took the flight of stairs to the apartment, brown bag between his teeth. Kaoru pushed the door open for them, and soon he was let down. 

Kaoru loved the crepes as they ate on the floor, Akira peaked into the bag, and was surprised to see that it was a very realistic gun, and then he thought about that Metaverse he'd ventured into, and smiled when he saw Kaoru enjoying the strawberry and crème cheese crepe getting it all over his face. He kept making  _mmm_ noises. 

Akira stashed the bag in a cupboard inside of a box of rice, and spent the rest of his day with Kaoru until the boy fell asleep after ten minutes of  _Dragon Ball Z_ . 

Akira was lying on the couch the child draped over him, and he thought about what had occurred at the station, and that odd little cat creature. He would almost like to coin it a dream if it wasn't for the burning sensation in his chest or the reminder of pure pain that had split his skull wide open. 

“Arsene, huh? Why have I heard that name...” Akira brought his phone around, and pulled the net up, and typed the name in, and found that it was the name of a gentleman thief, a series of short-stories of Arsene Lupin who targeted criminals. 

…

“Arsene Lupin? Who the hell is that?” asked Iwai, and Akira who had been in his thoughts hadn't noticed the shadow, but he sure noticed the scent as the man hovered over him. 

“No idea. Just – something I was thinking about.” 

“Where's the bag?” 

“In a rice box.” Iwai smirked. 

“Good boy.” Akira's skin rippled the moment the man's rough hand brushed his cheek, and he swept into the kitchen. “I take it you looked into it?” 

“Yes, usually I'm not curious, but I thought it might be something for Kaoru,” said Akira. 

Iwai smirked as he came around. “What did you think?” 

“Nice!” said Akira tilting his head. “Looks damn real.” 

“Yeah it does, its about the only enjoyment I get from my shop, customizing and doing strange things to these fakes. I seem to have a knack for them.” 

“Well, it pays off, I bet something like that is worth a fortune.” 

“Hell yeah,” he flopped down. “When did he sleep?” 

“About a half hour ago.” 

“You really okay though? You had a serious migraine...” Akira was a bit surprised to hear the concern in the man's voice. Now, he felt guilty for worrying him. 

“Yeah... about that...” Akira made a face. “I don't know what happened, and if I open my mouth you're either going to laugh at me, kick me out, or send me to a mental hospital, so I'm not sure if I should even mention what happened.” Iwai's eyes narrowed, and he was twirling the gun. “Tell me about that gun.” 

“Nothing to tell, those assholes that came by are corrupt cops,” sneered Iwai. “I hate the law.” 

“... Get in line,” Akira remarked, and Iwai arched an eyebrow. “But, that's not illegal is it?” 

“No, but they can make my life difficult, always snooping around. Trying to sniff something out. Bored is what they are. I do have some interesting creations, but this was for a special customer, and I don't want it confiscated.” 

“How much is something like that worth.” 

“About 400k Yen.” 

“Nice. I'd like to have a cheap one if you got one, I'll pay,” he said casually. He had a feeling something like that would be useful if he ever found himself caught in that strange world. 

Iwai arched an eyebrow, slightly amused. “You want one of my guns?” 

“They're cool, and no I would never use it or show it to another person. But, they _are_ cool. You could get me interested,” teased Akira. 

“Hn, I might be able to find something suitable. When's your birthday?” 

“Yesterday.” 

Iwai's eyes widened. “The fourteenth?” 

Akira nodded. “Yeah, and let's not mention that its White Day, thank you very much.” 

Iwai chuckled. “Hah, I was thinking that. You really interested?” he seemed thoughtful. 

“You never know if I get sucked into a video game like world, I might need it,” Akira joked, and Iwai laughed. 

“You're fucking crazy.” 

“Yeah, I might be. I might have had a breakdown earlier or something.” 

“They don't shoot much, but they are authentic, the better they are, the more expensive. I'll see what I can dig up for you.” 

“Just be neat to have one, maybe I'll learn how to shoot with it.” 

“Hm, that's an idea. You ever fire one?” 

“No.” 

“Didn't think so. I should not let an amateur have access to one of my guns...” 

Akira grinned. “Aren't I a  _cute_ amateur though?” He knew he was being unusually bold, but it just seemed fun. 

Iwai flashed him a mimicking grin. “I suppose that could make a difference. We'll see. Shall I lay him down?” 

“Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom.” Iwai sat the bag and the gun aside, and gathered his son, Akira body took in a deep breath when the man's fingers grazed him, and for all of a second his eyes met Iwai's closely, and it was like a wild charge buzzed in the air like static before the man cradled his son, and walked away. 

Akira let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and his eyes dropped as the fatigue from the migraine and crazy adventure threatened to take hold of him. He wished he could tell Iwai the truth, but how do you tell someone about a world that  _shouldn't_ exist?

  
  


  
  


 


	4. Its So Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the game...

oIts So Easyo

Later that night, Akira was preparing for bed having finished reading to Kaoru who was now sound asleep. He'd had to wash his covers as they had gotten a little too damp for his liking when a tap came at his half open door, and Iwai swept in with a fan. 

“No need for another migraine.” 

“Thank you,” said Akira as the man plugged it in. 

“So, what happened today when you left?” 

“... I passed out in the station square.” Iwai's eyes widened. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, the pain got so bad that it just knocked me off my feet,” said Akira. “It was like everything slowed down, no idea how long I was out for, but I awoke feeling better. So, I figure oh-well, though I did have a funky dream about a strange world beneath Shibuya that looked like a beating heart... and everything was covered in this acid green layer...” said Akira. 

“Da hell?” Iwai was now sitting on the end of his bed, and Akira shook his head, plopping down on the clean sheets, he tucked a foot under his thigh comfortably. 

“No idea... I was surrounded by all these strange creatures with pumpkin heads, and my headache was just killing me, like something wanted to get out, and finally it did... I met a bipedal black and white cat that talked, and then I awoke... in the station. Standing up.” 

Iwai looked wild. “... Did you take something?” 

“No, I don't take drugs, not even pain killers,” said Akira as he adjusted his pillows. “But, I awoke and my head no longer hurt, so that was a good thing. I didn't care what kind of dream I had so long as it went away.” 

Iwai laughed roughly. “Sounds fucking crazy.” 

“Told you,” said Akira leaning forward with a half smile. “I just – want to forget about it. Funny thing, though your fake dagger you gave me worked like a real one.” He held up his finger and showed a cut. “I pulled it out because I was venturing in the dark trying to find my way out. It felt way too real, like cold metal, so I sliced my finger to check it.” 

Iwai grabbed his hand. “Its fake...” 

“Yeah I know, but it was real in my dream.” 

“Is that why you ask for one of the guns?” 

Akira shrugged. “Figure if I ever have it again, my dream-self might have it, and I can shoot my way out.” 

“... You're nuts.” 

“Yeah, probably.” Unconsciously, Akira placed his cut finger to his lips and sucked, and he averted his gaze not aware of Iwai glaring at him. “I think it was just a wild and crazy dream from a heat induced headache. Inaba, is where I'm from, and its usually cool and foggy. It rarely sees heat, not a single person has an air conditioner.” 

“That's a small place, I've heard of it, do some work every now and then for a guy who owns a weapons shop.” 

“Nothing happens in Inaba, and so when it does its a big deal. It was five years ago when that string of serial murders was happening? Rumors about TVs leading to other worlds... that was the biggest Inaba had ever gotten.” 

“I vaguely remember that, not sure about the TV thing.” 

“Oh yeah, it was a huge deal. Something about the Midnight Channel? TV is turned off, and if its raining that night, and you look at the TV you can see it playing something weird. One of those Bloody Mary things I suppose.” 

“Kids are weird.” 

Akira nodded. “I agree. I was only eleven when it happened. So, I hardly paid any mind to it. But, considering how boring Inaba was, I can't blame them for using their imagination.”

Iwai smirked. “You get to sleep, and try not to have any more funky ass dreams.” 

“Yeah, I'll try, I can't promise you that. I can't control my brain.” 

“If only we could.” 

Akira watched the man glide out, and took in a deep breath, the fan was chilly as it ran on low, but with the covers he should be alright. It'd be a pain if he got a sore throat. He snuggled down into the covers, and turned on his side. 

… He knew it wasn't a dream, but to tell Iwai it had been real was impossible, and he hated the idea of lying to the one person who was good to him. 

He closed his eyes, and almost instantly, he drifted off into deep much needed sleep. 

oOo

Akira's eyes cracked open, and he blinked when he saw a pair of equally light gray staring back at him, though they were smaller, and were accompanied by a very cute round face. Kaoru gave a giggle, and then snuggled closer as Akira swooped a cover over him, and stifled a yawn. He lying on his side. 

“You hungry?” 

“No!” Kaoru chirped. 

“Have you gone to the bathroom?” 

“Yep! Daddy fed me.” 

“...” Akira opened his eyes and raised his head, and looked around confused. “Time is it?” 

“I don't know,” said Kaoru holding out his hands. 

“How long ago did you get up?” 

“Uhm, some time ago. Sun was up.” 

Akira reached for his phone. “Oh no, its ten o' clock! Shoot. I'm sorry.” 

“Daddy said to leave you alone, you were extra tired. Are you okay now?” Kaoru pressed his little face to Akira's shoulder, and Akira dropped a kiss to the boy's head. 

“I'm more than okay.” 

“He said I could come in here if I was quiet.” 

“You can come in any time,” said Akira stroking his face. “I'll always wake up for you.” 

Kaoru beamed. “Are we going to play today?” 

“Mmm... maybe, but maybe I want to play _now_...” And Akira dived into the little boy's tummy causing him to squeal as Akira tickled him furiously. 

“Waahh! Nooo!” Kaoru flailed and flopped around. 

Akira lifted the boy half-upside down as the child squealed and laughed breathlessly. Akira slid out of the bed. “Well, guess I'm going to get about my day...” Pretending not to notice Kaoru. 

“Oi! I'm upside down!” 

“Are you? You sure about that.” Akira pecked his fingers at the boy's feet making him squeal as he finally righted him so that he didn't get dizzy. 

Iwai smirked from his lazy position on the couch. “I was going to investigate, but decided not to.” 

Akira smirked. “You could have woken me.” 

“Ya needed the sleep, especially after your wonky ass dreams.” 

Akira stuck out his tongue. “You're telling me.” 

“Can I get down now?” Kaoru was being held like a watermelon under his arm, and Akira tickled him some more causing the boy to flail and squeal. 

“I don't know, do I want to let you down?” he pretended to ponder this, and Kaoru squealed and wiggled. “Oh, alright.” He sat the child down on his feet, Kaoru excitedly rushed his father who grunted, and lifted him. 

“You got him going now,” accused Iwai, half smiling as the kid bounced. 

“Sorry, not sorry. He was cute lying there so quietly. A child _has_ to make noise!” Akira said curling onto the armchair. “Its a rule!” 

Iwai smirked. “Suppose you're right. You feel better?” 

“A lot better,” said Akira. “You didn't torture him with your bad rice did you?” 

“No, I managed, though he did look at my eggs funny.” 

“They were rubbery!” Akira burst out laughing, and Iwai grunted. “But I ate them – _some_ of them... _okay_ I spat them out when you weren't looking. But, I ate your toast!” 

Iwai scoffed, and tried to put on an insulted expression, but Akira lost it completely doubling over. “Your daddy's going to get mad at me, but good going, Kaoru-chan. Good going.” Kaoru preened at this. 

Iwai gave him a glare. “It did its job, and until you, he never noticed the difference.” 

“Poor child, I'll make an early lunch in an hour,” said Akira snickering. 

Akira made up for Iwai's shoddy attempt at breakfast with a good lunch. Kaoru was running around the living area playing happily, loud American metal played in the background, and Iwai leaned against the counter watching Akira, smoking a cigarette and trying to keep it away from his son, the man seemed to ignore the whole second hand thing. Maybe one day Akira could talk him into quitting for good. 

“You're a smart ass,” Iwai scoffed. 

“Least I'm not a dumb ass, then we'd probably butt heads.” 

“Probably,” agreed Iwai. “Where'd you learn to cook?” 

“I was twelve or so and I took cooking lessons, it was either that or a heart-attack by eighteen considering my parents never ate at home, never came home, left me money, and a lot of take-out numbers.”

Iwai blinked at this. “Da hell? What did they do?” 

“One was a computer programmer who lived at her office eighteen hours out of the day, and the other is a traveling businessman, I _think_... he could be lying because I never saw him but once a month or so.” He shrugged. 

“Who watched you?” 

“Me,” answered Akira. “Since I was five.” 

“...” Akira continued moving around the kitchen. Iwai seemed at a loss for words. 

“Pass me the rice please?” Iwai handed him the box. “Everyone's robots, are you surprised?” 

“Shouldn't be. I can't decide which is worse.” 

“Neither, they are bad for whoever is living them,” said Akira rationally. “But, it wasn't that bad for me, _I don't think_. You just accept it at the time for what it is, and you don't really think its – oh this is shitty.” 

“You make a point.” Iwai exhaled a puff of smoke, and used an ashtray as he watched his kid play around, jumping on the couch. “I should make him stop, he could fall.” 

Akira looked over. “Nah, let him play. He might soft fall, most that will happen is he gets a spook. He's having fun.” 

“Yeah he is, and maybe it'll toughen him up.” 

“He doesn't need toughened. He did spit out your eggs, I think he's way more tougher than you think.” Iwai barked in laughter as Akira moved to his other side. 

“Yah, he did seem pretty proud of himself.” 

Akira asked him to pull out a bowl above his head, and soon lunch was served, and Kaoru was giggling wildly as he sat on his booster seat rocking back and forth, his face all red from playing. 

“Mm, much better than daddy's!” 

Iwai couldn't even scoff. “I agree,” he said taking a bite of the food. 

“What are these yellow things they're good,” asked Kaoru holding up his chopstick. 

“Squash.” 

“Squash, that's a funny name.” 

“I've never had this... I'm pretty simple.” 

“Its not complicated. Just a bit of a stir-fry makes any vegetable taste good. He even likes onions now.” 

“...” 

“Not bad when you eat it with other stuff, but alone they still weird,” said Kaoru childishly as he picked with his fingers. 

As the days of March began to wane, Akira wasn't looking forward to leaving Iwai's. For one small second, Akira thought about leaving school, and simply taking care of Kaoru-chan, but he knew that wasn't practical at all. It wasn't like Kaoru would be a child forever. 

Usually, on Sundays, Akira didn't go many places, but this time, he did. It was all because of two days ago when Iwai showed him the gun he chose, and while it was entirely fake, it was well made, and looked real enough, and so with his day off he headed to the center of Shibuya, and looked around before hitting the Metaverse Nav sending him straight into the depths of the deep underground of Mementos. 

“ _Welcome my hell child, are you here to play with us?”_ Arsene's cool voice raked over his soul as he stepped forward, hands flexing in their red gloves. 

“I don't know,” said Akira softly. “I have a child to take care of so, I can't always get down here, but I am curious. You protect me, I wield you well, how's that for a trade-off?” 

“ _Excellent!”_

Not a moment after venturing deep underground was he attacked by a wild set of fluttering fairies in blue. Akira tested the gun, sending them both flying to the ground as he bounced out of the way of their electric skills, and to his surprise, one of them begged for their lives, and then to his surprise it turned into a mask and he collected it into his soul. 

“ _I am thou, thou art I, I am Pixie! Please take me with you!”_

Before, Akira could ask his Persona about the strange occurrence there was a squeal. “What was that?!” Akira whirled around to see Morgana hopping toward him with wide-eyes. “What did you just do?”

“I – I don't know. It wanted to come with me, and so it forced itself on me... what an odd violation...”

Morgana snickered. “Looks like you have an unusual power. I've never seen that before.” And then they were rushed by a group of purple bicorn like creatures, and Akira cartwheeled away as Morgana scattered to the side.

Somehow, he could feel Pixie buzzing around. _“Bring me out!”_

“Pixie!” He shot out his hand, and the Pixie rushed into the air. “Zio!” It was all instinct, and the electric rained down as Morgana gawked as he zapped each of the Bicorn.

“Th-that was the shadow from earlier, and – are you using a gun?” Morgana asked wide-eyed.

“Its fake in the real world,” he told Morgana.

“Ooh, they're all down! Lets rush attack it, Joker!” Morgana cried out, and before Akira could question the name, he felt a boost of adrenaline as he rushed toward the flailing angry horses beating them to a pulp until they dropped a bunch of goods.

“Wow, Joker, you're really good!” Morgana said wild eyed.

“Joker?”

“Well, I can't use your real name, what if someone hears it?” asked Morgana.

“Who?”

“Anyone, although this place is a cognitive world, the distortions can sometimes falter, and so I think we should stick to code names. You look like a Joker, and with this weird power you have to switch your Persona, you're kind of a wild card.”

“... I suppose, Mona?” He tried for Morgana, it was shorter and easier to say, though it was a girl's name, and Akira did question its gender, but he chose boy if only because he felt like a boy.

“Mona?” Morgana hummed. “I'll take it!”

“So, Mona, what is the point of this place? Why are there monsters – shadows or whatever?”

Morgana tapped his foot thoughtfully. “If you wanna know, let's get to a safe place first, we can be attacked at any time, and there's a shadow called a Reaper down here, and he's big news. You don't want to run into him with infant powers.”

“... Okay, where's a safe place?”

And to Akira's astonishment Morgana transformed into a bus! “Mrow!” It called out. “Hop in!”

Akira cleared his throat as he noticed the tail and ears, and the scarf the cat wore was a yellow pinstripe. “Are we in Scooby Doo or something?”

“I don't know what that is...”

“Never mind.” Akira went for the back-seat, but Morgana made a cat like noise.

“ _Front_ , someone has to drive me! I can't always see where I'm going when I'm a bus. I can drive myself, but – _well_ – I run into walls a lot.”

“I'm driving? You?” Akira moved to the front seat, surprised as he was with how roomy it tended to be. It was also soft, and Akira bounced causing the cat to snicker. “Huh... okay – where do I-? Here?” As he started the engine, it began to purr. “Okay, _compartmentalization_ a go.” It was really ridiculous how Akira was accepting all of this as completely normal, and not out of the realm in Iwai's words, _Fucking Insane_!

“Probably best, I can't understand it either, something about cats and buses seem to co-relate in people's minds, so I can be a bus.”

“... Please start from the top, and I'll drive around until I find an exit.”

“Good idea!”

So, Akira learned about the cognitive world, about shadows, and how there were as many humans as there were shadows, and Mementos was everyone's 'palace' a place where shadow versions of humans go when they've sinned enough, and sometimes they get trapped there, and wailing on them releases them.

Akira wasn't sure if he understood, but he filed all of the information away for later as they ran into several shadows that they had to get out and fight. Morgana had a Persona called Zorro, and Akira brought out Arsene for several of his fights, and he had to admit, the rush was fun, and then there was the money and chests that littered various places. He pilfered what he could until he came across one that was securely locked.

“You need a lock-pick for that. I can teach you how to make one if you like.”

“Huh... maybe.” He unfortunately had to leave it alone, and they made it to through several floors. “How far does this go?”

“So far, not very far at all, but I have a feeling it goes a lot further than that. You see at the end there's a wall, and I can hear noises on the other side,” said Morgana. “No idea what it takes to open it though. I'm kind of useless, been climbing around here for days, and I'm getting nowhere.”

“...”

Akira ended up acquiring one of those cute Jack O' Lanterns, one of them swooped right into him without even asking forming a new mask, and Akira grinned. “He's cute!”

Morgana chuckled. “You like cute things?”

“Cute things are the best,” said Akira grinning. “But, its been a while, I should probably be getting back.” Morgana looked sad. “But I'll return! I'll try and help you out where I can. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I feel like I'm training so it can't hurt. But, I have Kaoru-chan to see to.”

Morgana gave a nod. “Well then, let's get you to the surface!” He transformed again, and Akira laughed as he slipped in.

“Hope there are no shadow police down here, I haven't a license.” He swerved around, and headed back the way they'd come.

“So, you really will return?” asked Morgana eagerly.

“Sure, I can't be sure of when though, like I said, I have Kaoru-chan, and then I have school starting next month.”

“Wow, you have a lot on your plate it seems.”

“I don't mind, Kaoru-chan is the best,” gushed Akira. “His daddy's not so bad either.” He warmed at the thought of Iwai, the man was rough, and slightly surly, but he had a charm and a heart once you got passed his exterior, not to mention damn he was hot as fire!

It took some time to get back to the start, considering all the loops and dead-ends, and the endless shadows that chased after them. Akira had learned to do a really sharp U-turn, and smash into them before they could cause an ambush.

“Ooh, you're getting the hang of me! Smooth move, Joker.”

“Heh...” Akira shot several rounds at the Bicorn and Pixie combination, sending the Pixie down, and the Bicorn growling. Akira then switched to his own Pixie, and sent a zap of electricity, and together Morgana and Akira defeated the two, and all the goods were collected.

“You can keep the junk, I don't really have a use for it,” said Morgana once they had gotten to the top. “I hope we find each other again.”

“Me too!” Akira rubbed the cat's head.

“You know, I shouldn't enjoy that.”

“How about its our secret?”

Morgana looked thoughtful. “You got it!” He did seem to enjoy it as his tail flicked. “You best get to the surface you don't want to be missed.”

“You stay safe okay?” Akira handed him some medicine that had dropped from one of the shadows, and then he activated the Metaverse sending him back to the station.

“ _Welcome back..._ ” It was a strange change, his clothes were back to normal, along with the gun that was now entirely pretend.

He was alarmed to see that a full six hours had passed, and it was very late evening now, and he had a flurry of messages from Iwai asking him if he was alright, and then the last one to pick up some coffee as they had run out. Akira sent a message to confirm, apologizing for the delay as he wasn't used to receiving text, which was a complete honest admission.

Had he really spent six hours in Mementos? He supposed he had lost track of time with all the fighting, and scouring each floor for treasure, they managed to get about six floors down, and thinking about it, an hour on each floor sounded about right.

He headed to the nearby supermarket, and bought some coffee. He also stopped by the bookstore in that same district, and found a couple books on Cognitive Pscience and Tarot Arcana after his conversation with Morgana.

He rounded the corner of the alley, noting that _Untouchables_ was closed as he scaled the rickety staircase, and used his personal keys, which were two that interchanged, and each lock had to be open in a specific order for them to disengage. Iwai was the most paranoid man, Akira had ever met.

He smirked when he saw the take-out on the kitchen counter, Kaoru immediately abandoned his food to rush to Akira with a cheer. “You're back!”

“Of course I'm back, where else am I going to go besides back here to your cute face.” Akira teased kissing his cheek. He looked up to see Iwai staring at him intently. “You know I could have cooked.”

“... Its your day off.”

“Not really,” said Akira smiling. “You have to consider it work to be a day off, and that's not really the case.” He placed the bag on the counter, and pulled out the coffee.

“You took forever responding.”

Akira laughed, funny how the grumpy man sounded like he was sulking, but he didn't call him out. “Sorry, I didn't realize my phone was going off at all. Not used to texts.” He took a seat beside the cheerful child.

“What did you do today?” asked Iwai as Akira sipped at the smoothie. Kaoru asked for a drink, and he poured a bit in a cup for him.

“Don't drink too fast, you'll get a brain freeze.” the boy giggled. “I wandered around, and went to the bookshop.” He said pulling out a few of his books. “Got myself lost a bit, and found my way back. _Somehow_.”

“Hm.” Iwai took one and arched an eyebrow. “ _Cognitive Pscience_? I've never heard of that.”

“... Seemed intriguing.”

“ _Major and Minor Arcana of the Tarot_? Are you some fortune teller?” He teased.

Akira laughed and shook his head. “Mmm, no just looked neat, and something to read. I loved Harry Potter when I was a kid, so why not?”

“Mm, this is banana and kiwi.”

“Mhmm, my favorite,” said Akira.

“I like it too!” Kaoru beamed.

Akira asked him what he did today, and it basically amounted to playing all day, and Iwai cleaning his shop while he played.

“Getting dusty as hell, and I hardly get anyone in on Sundays. Its almost a waste of time.”

Later that evening after Kaoru had gone down, and Iwai disappeared for something, Akira opened the first book on Cognitive Pscience.

_Cognition refers to the concept of human perceiving the world and viewing what they see as reality. When enough humans collectively perceive something that concept becomes "real," influencing both the world and themselves. It also refers to when a person is interpreted by other people or society, given form based on those perceptions. The apparent appearance may be identical, but the personality or the physical capabilities can be vastly different than the original_

_Hypnotherapy, Hypnosis, and Dream Seeking are all loose interpretations, and marked the beginning of cognition, the question is what do you perceive? Is it real? Is it not real? Are you seeing something you shouldn't? Why is it you shouldn't be seeing that? Is there another world aside from ours, and why is it there if there is such a thing?_

_Most perceive this as a fairy-tail, drummed up by those seeking fame and fortune, but to those scientists who are devoted to their field, they insist that it is very much real._

_Some researchers believe that there is a world that exists below ours, and the sins and desires of humanity seep beneath the surface, some even claim there is a navigation tool that actually allows traveling through this world, but there have never been any confirmed reports._

“What the hell you reading?” Akira heart drummed fast, and the man's breaths made his eyes feel heavy, the man was leaning on the back of the couch shamelessly reading over his shoulder.

“I don't know? I guess with that funky dream I had, I sort of got curious?” Akira dared himself to look at the man, realizing how close they were almost nose to nose. “It was pretty freaky.”

“I guess it would be. Anything more in that dream?'

Akira bit his lip. “Uhm, well, the headache got so bad I thought my head splitting open, and then something started talking to me, asking me to release it, and I did, and then the pain went away as something came out of me?”

“Huh?” Iwai was barking in laughter, and Akira gave a shrug.

“I don't know, something called a Persona, took on a form and his name was Arsene.”

“... You were looking that up yesterday before you left.”

“Yeah... no idea. Just a wild set of dreams I'm having maybe its from the move? A lot of stuff happened leading to it.” He looked down and read a passage.

_It is said that if one could possibly travel inside of a cognitive mind, they could alter the very core of a human being or wipe it completely off the map of the living... if this was true that would mean not only could mental illness and disorders be treated by going straight to the source, but criminals could truly be rehabilitated, and yet it also means if it were true, dangers could occur should someone traverse a person's cognition such as a complete shutdown of the mind, heart-attack, and even death. It is a tricky subject, and as such the research and department who had been looking into it were shut down..._

“Yikes,” Iwai had been reading over his shoulder, and Akira made a hum sound. “Can't be possible, if it were... we'd all be fucked.”

“...” Akira couldn't help but think about the mental shutdowns that had been happening lately, and tugged at a lock of his hair thoughtfully. “I guess this is what our government funds these days...”

Iwai choked in laughter. “And you wonder why there is no budget and the economy gets fucked every so often.”

“... Probably.”

He hopped over the couch, and sat right down next Akira who bounced a bit, and he took out his pack of cigarettes.

Akira was thoughtful. “What would you do if there was a world like this? A cognition of people that you could enter.”

“...” Iwai gave a hm. “I don't fucking know, first I'd have to figure out what the hell is going on first...” It reminded him of when he went into Mementos that first time. “But, the big question is how the hell did it get there? How did it form and why? You have to ask those questions.”

“What if there are no actual answers?”

“I'd look for them, there is always an answer. Never forget that.”

Akira couldn't help but remember what Arsene had said, and the correlation of his words about finding the scumbag who screwed him, but Akira couldn't see a way to do it. He couldn't remember a damn thing about that night except yanking the man off the poor girl, his fall, and then his voice, everything else would shade to white.

“Do you think it would be a good or a bad thing to be able to change someone like that?”

Iwai paused at this, his arm was lazily draped over the back of the couch where Akira was sitting. “It depends entirely on the situation at hand. Nothing is black and white, but then I ain't so much of a moral man to really be bothered, most would find it invasive on the other hand. It'd essentially be a mind rape, no matter the outcome, good or bad. You're talking about some deep shit ya know.”

Akira laughed and slammed the book shut. “Yeah, I know, I'll stop.”

“Nah, its fine. Just not sure if my brain is up for that kind of run. I'm practical.”

“I'm rational so, I always try to rationalize things, even something dumb like a ridiculous dream that felt way too real.” He placed the book aside.

“How do you rationalize a talking cat?”

“You remember that, huh? Probably my love for cute things? Or the rational need for an imaginary friend if only for someone to talk too from time to time.”

“Hn, that could work. Kaoru has never had an imaginary friend.”

“I haven't either, but maybe my brain thinks I need one.”

Iwai laughed as Akira handed him the ashtray. “Our brains are fucking weird.”

Akira brought his knee to his chest, the other leg resting on the floor, and he rested his chin on it as he fell into his thoughts. Did all this go back to what happened to him six months ago? Is that connected with this whole Metaverse/Mementos thing? And what of Morgana, the adorably cute talking cat that turns into a bus.

“Why are cats and buses related?” Akira asked.

“... what kind of question is that?” Iwai was coughing as he had swallowed the smoke, and Akira thought maybe this was a step in the right direction to get him to quit. Make him laugh till he choked.

“Random.”

Iwai was laughing now, and Akira tilted his head pressing it to his knee to see the man holding his mouth. “I – don't have a fucking clue. Is it because they purr? Is this a bad joke?”

“No, not meant to be, but I'll lie and say yes just to save what air you have left.” Akira teased.

“You are fucking nuts.”

“I'm beginning to think I have lost my mind. Just popped out of my mouth.”

“Like many things.”

“Do you like cats?”

“I don't know, they shed. But, they're better than dogs.” Akira took his ashtray so that it didn't topple. “Dogs piss everywhere and can't take care of themselves.” Akira snickered as Iwai sobered. “When are you leaving?”

“I guess the first,” said Akira.

“You damn well better comeback.”

“I will, or you can sick Kaoru-chan on me.”

Iwai smirked. “Its an idea.”

“I was thinking of taking him to a movie tomorrow, Toy Story 3 is playing. Do you mind?”

“Not at all, do what you want. He'd like that.”

Akira gave a nod. “I guess I'll get ready for bed. Good night, Iwai.” He tried to unconsciously shake the funny feeling out of his hands, being that close to an Alpha got all his senses jumping.

 


	5. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Omegaverse thing for anyone not all that interested, I will not go into full blown detail, its so light and barely there. Just enough to add a small element without being in your face. Its not the point of the story just a small flavor that I tend to bring in naturally rather than unnaturally.

oSweet Child o' Mineo

  
  


There were only seven days left until Akira had to leave, he spent as much of his time with Kaoru-chan, and subsequently Iwai. It was ridiculous to think how both both of the men had come into his life, and Akira felt normal for the first time in a long time, and this was with the sneaking around in Mementos, but the last time he ventured down, he didn't see Morgana, and he even called out and asked a couple of the Jack O' Lanterns who had gotten on friendly terms with him if they'd seen the two legged creature.

Even the Pixies down there seemed to take a liking to him, every so often they would flutter around him, lifting his hair and mask, giggling and just being goofy. Akira would pat their heads, really cute things were dangerous.

But, none of them had seen his little cat friend, and that sort of worried Akira.

He was coming back from the store, sucking on a banana and kiwi smoothie. He had a second smaller one in his hand for Kaoru. Iwai had sent him out to get Kaoru some new socks, and he was thinking about Morgana and where he could have gone as he swept down the familiar alley to _Untouchables_.

It was sometime in the late afternoon, he shouldered the door, and slipped inside, and blinked when he found Iwai standing there, and for the first time ever he saw the most blazing cold fury on his otherwise handsome face. He looked extremely stiff, and Akira blinked at him with confusion.

“Is Kaoru-chan okay?” Akira asked concerned, and for a moment, he didn't think Iwai heard him as he placed the bag on the counter.

He hadn't expected it, there were a lot of things Akira had come to expect in his life, but _this_ wasn't one of them as rough hands grabbed him dangerously, and he seized into a frozen position when he was somehow dragged across the counter and slammed into a wall causing all the breath to be knocked out of him, and the blackness to spot across his eyes.

… Fear like that night flooded over him, and his instincts told him to go very quiet, and not even scream.

“Who the fuck are you?” Iwai roared violently, and Akira's began to tremble against his will at the near cold fury glaring down on him.

“Wh-wha?”

“Who – _the fuck_ – are you?” he repeated with the same ferocious intent. “You have a criminal record!” Akira's stomach sank at the accusation, and his eyes dropped at this, the pain swirling inside of him was not that of physical, it sliced him like he was nothing more than butter against a machete. “You don't fucking deny it!”

“I...”

“I don't want to hear it. You get your stuff, and get the fuck out of here...!” Iwai ordered as he jerked away, his face was pure red with anger, and Akira felt like he was dying inside.

Akira locked down his trembling as he remembered that night in interrogation, and his face went completely stoic, not betraying anything he felt inside except that his eyes were rather low angled making his lashes push against his glasses. “Nothing I need here,” he managed to say in an oddly detached voice.

Somehow, he managed to move, how he wasn't all that sure, he felt like he was made of tin as he moved toward the door without looking back. He stopped very briefly. “I thought you of all people – never mind - _no point._ ” He shoved passed the door, and disappeared as fast as his legs would carry him.

oOo

Fury and betrayal unlike anything he'd felt coursed through every inch of his body that he could hardly see straight. He knew there was something he hadn't been looking too deeply in, and then he discovered it. He was not a man who enjoyed being played, especially when his son was involved.

He chucked off his hat, and rushed his hand through his hair as he fell into his chair, his muscles stiff, and the anger started to reach a momentum that he knew he couldn't be around his kid like this. Kaoru was upstairs taking a nap, and for that he was glad for it.

He had only got off the phone with an old friend who had finally managed to dig out information about someone who had come into his life, and at first he thought it was perfect, so perfect, and that maybe everything he'd done in his life could be wiped, and he'd have a clean slate.

But, that obviously came crashing down not an hour ago. How could he not divulge that he had a fucking record?! Of all the things... Iwai knew he was at fault for fucking trusting a strange ass kid, and it was made worse when he began to truly develop feelings for him, and it was made worse because Kaoru loved him. Iwai gritted his teeth until it was painful. He was so pissed off that he hadn't stopped to realize that maybe his thoughts were on the hypocritical side, or the fact that there was more in play that caused him to roar off without question.

_Damn that little bastard!_ Iwai was so infuriated, he knew that his hand had gone through the same wall that he'd slam the teen against, and ignored the blisters and bruises when the phone rang again.

“What is it?” Iwai roared into the phone.

“Uh... Iwai-san... its me again...”

“I don't need to hear anymore shit!”

“No, you want to hear this... Iwai-san, its important to your background check.”

Iwai did not want to hear anything more, and he took a deep breath. “Go on with it, how bad is it?”

“Uh – _well_ – I had some friends go deep. I do owe you one, and what I found is startling... I just got off the phone with one of our old associates, and he told me in confidence – swearing me to secrecy in fear that the kid is innocent.”

Iwai froze completely. “Huh?”

“It seems the kid was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was beat to hell by a former Yakuza cleaner who was hired by a corrupt National Diet representative, no name was given, but he was hired to clean the mess, and he _did_. He beat the kid senseless before interrogation... seems he stumbled upon the guy trying to rape a young woman. He tried to stop it, he got hurt in the process and blamed the kid, had him not only sent to Juvenile Hall, but also beat senseless and threatened into silence...”

Iwai could not speak as he took in everything that was said, his heart dropping right back to where it was, and the fury died inside of him only to replaced by a sickening horror. “My God – _what_ have I done?” It was all Iwai could say.

“Dude, its not your fault! You're not this prick...”

But, Iwai wasn't listening because for the first time since he was a kid, tears fell uncontrollably, his whole body shaking from the inside out as he recalled the sudden silence that followed his attack on the most amazing person that had ever walked through his door, and then the way Akira's face went completely cold and slack, not a single trace of the enigmatic teen that had shown up one day at his shop.

“Sorry, I didn't get to you earlier, man, I _really_ had to dig it out. I feel for the kid, I mean, damn his life was ruined, and before that, he was a perfect student. Never really got into anything. He was an avid swimmer and – _haha_ get this, he was a cheerleader! He must be an Omega... probably a pretty one if he was a cheerleader. You might have gotten lucky Iwai-san... actually, it was this easy to find squeaky clean profile that I saw that made me dig further than the _Aggravated Assault_ charge... it simply didn't fit! I've seen some out of control kids, and _this_ ain't one of them...”

Iwai was numb except for the pain that spread like a viper's poison through his heart, radiating into his stomach making him very sick. He was shaking, not something he was known for, and the more the man spoke the more the noose around his neck tightened.

“I have to go... _thanks_!” It was all he managed before he dropped the phone, and rushed to the bathroom heaving up the breakfast he'd had that morning.

He could not have fucked everything up anymore than he already had, and it ripped him apart from his chest straight down gutting his stomach like a fucking fish at slaughter.

It had taken less than a month to fall in love with the boy who had a heart of gold, and a smile so real that it knocked Iwai off his feet. But, it only took five seconds to shatter it all.

“Daddy! Akira!”

As if it could get worse, Iwai thought clenching his eyes and stumbling on his knees to shove the door closed. “Hold on a moment buddy...” Somehow, he managed to get the words out as even as possible as he pressed his back to the door, sliding down as if he had a bitch of a hangover. He was sprawled on the floor legs spread as he heard the footsteps of his kid.

“Okay! Where's Akira? He's supposed to be back. You sent him for socks... he also said he was getting a smoothie for me!”

Iwai shook his head, and resisted the urge to bash his head into the wall. “ _Uh_... on the counter is your – smoothie and socks. He's out right now, he'll be back...” He wasn't sure if he believed that.

“Ooh! Banana and kiwi, its my favorite now... _haha_ , daddy, Akira got me socks with cats on them! They're so cute! Oh and this one has an elephant! I still never told him what I thought the elephant was doing in that story. I forgot. I'll have to tell him when he comes back. Akira loves cats, he keeps talking about a cat on two legs, its funny! He even drew it, has a big head and big eyes. Daddy?”

“I'm here buddy.” Iwai was in a sickened daze, and his son was jabbing the dagger deeper inside of him. “Lock the shop door for me.”

“Okay...” Iwai could hear the boy dragging a stool around, and a moment later the door locked, and then he heard the zip sound of the blinds. It only took a button to drag them down, so the kid knew what to do. He was smart, unlike his fucked up father who was the biggest damn hypocrite. “You know, I really love Akira, I wish he were my mommy, and then I have both of you. Mommy's don't have to be girls do they?”

“... No, they can be anything they want.” It took everything for Iwai to even get that out. He was choking now on the dry thickness in his mouth, and his hand rushed across his face trying to hold what he had left in.

He wasn't sure how long he could stay there, his son needed him, but most importantly, he had to do something about this whole mess. He managed to get off the nasty floor, and stared at the suddenly aged face of himself in the mirror. He was a total wreck, and it took some time to wash his face, to cool the heat down that sent blood to all parts of him, and boiling it alive.

He wasn't sure if he could face his son, in fact, he wasn't sure if he could face anything anymore because the moment the kid started speaking about Akira, which was _always all the time_ , Iwai was going to break apart.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, boy?” asked Iwai as he gripped the sink and glared down into its drain. It was much like his pathetic life.

“Do you love Akira too?”

“...” Iwai clenched his eyes shut. “What do you think, kid?”

“I think you do!” cheered the kid, and Iwai felt himself die if only a little more inside. “You has to, you always laugh around him, you never laughed before! That means you do!”

“...”

It seemed that all Iwai was good for was fucking everything around him up, and ruining something that had been perfect. His son was his executioner, and with every endearing word he spoke, it was like a spike dug deeper inside, twisting the skin and muscle.

_Hell had come to him._ It was over a week, _ten days_ to be exact because Iwai had no choice but to count them with the misery that followed in Akira's absence, and Kaoru was sobbing over Akira, and no matter how many texts he had sent the teen, there was no response. Not that Iwai blamed him, but God, he was going out of his mind, and had even taken to walking Shibuya most of the day with his son in tow.

He had finally lied to his kid, and told him that Akira had to go home and take care of things before he came back, and that seemed to help, but Kaoru was always looking around whenever he heard the shop door open, and would run around with excitement only to lose it when someone that wasn't Akira came in.

His smarter than smart kid one morning had asked him what he did to Akira. “You always been grumpy, did you do something mean to him?” God, could his life get anymore painful? “Did you throw Akira away? Are you going to do that to me?”

Iwai had no defense, he couldn't even drum up a lie because the look on Kaoru's face hurt worse than his words.

Iwai had to find a new temporary sitter, and Kaoru had thrown a rather hefty tantrum, and even bit the woman _twice_ , finally he got a second one, and resorted to begging his son to be good.

“I have to go get Akira, so please be good for this one, okay?” Iwai asked his boy who had his lip jutted out, and a look of betrayal that made Iwai cringe inside.

“You have to find him? Is he lost? Are you going to be good to him?”

“... Yes,” said Iwai finally. “He's lost, and I have to find him. I can't do that if you're not good, okay?”

Kaoru gave a nod. “Okay, you better bring him back!” he said with a trembling lip.

“I promise you I will,” Iwai said kissing his kid's forehead.

He couldn't take this anymore, he had to do something and make it right. His son's welfare depended on it, and not only his son, but himself to. He couldn't keep this going. It was more than one man could take.

oOo

“So, was that real what we saw?” Akira was trying hard not to zone out as he walked with Ryuji at a sedated pace.

It was early afternoon, school had let out, and Akira had gotten into a shit-load of trouble thanks to the Metaverse Navigator for being an asshole and somehow malfunctioning, and not letting them out as if he needed more hell going on in his life. At least he knew now that Morgana hadn't disappeared on purpose, the poor thing had been locked in a cell in that strange castle that was the school.

Akira had snuggled the embarrassed creature the moment he yanked the cell door open with Ryuji gawking at him. Morgana looked to be blushing behind his coat. Akira needed something to snuggle these boring cool days stuffed in a dusty ass attic with the worst guardian any boy could have.

They were heading outside, and they were doing their best to ignore the daunting stare on the back of their neck courtesy of Kamoshida who had spread to the school that he had a record, as if he needed more issues.

As the cool April air hit him in the face, Ryuji was still reeling. “I mean – that cat! It was talking, cats don't talk!”

Akira tilted his head. “Hardly.”

“Right? Right? But – you knew the cat. You were hugging it!”

“It was locked in a cage,” Akira said flatly.

“Well, it did help us get out, but man!” Ryuji turned and was walking backwards and staring at the school. “How did this thing become – become – _that_!”

“Cognition.”

“Eh?”

“Er – never mind,” said Akira.

“You going to be in trouble?”

“Who cares?” said Akira, these days he didn't give a shit what happened. To be honest, he was downright depressed. “It doesn't matter, its the same either way.” It wasn't as if anything he ever did was good enough.

Before Ryuji could say anything to that, Akira froze on the bottom of the step when the scent of earth and smoke attacked him head-on, and everything he was straightened when he turned his head left to see the last person on earth he expected to see leaning against the gray concrete walls smoking a cigarette and not caring about the terrified expressions he received from the students that rushed passed.

Akira's heart felt as if it had split just seeing the handsome rugged face of Iwai staring back at him, and he shouldered himself, his face remaining completely stoic, and made to walk on and well away from this man, but it seemed he had other ideas because he stepped right into Akira's path, and the discreet flinch that rippled outside of him did not go unnoticed.

“I'm sorry,” croaked Iwai roughly, one hand in his pocket.

Ryuji was standing a few feet away as Akira raised his dead eyes to the familiar steel, and he couldn't quite make out what was in them.

It hurt, it hurt so bad. Akira had been doing well to block it out, and simply feel nothing, but seeing the man standing there staring down at him made everything inside of him rip and shred, he felt like he'd been dumped in one of those paper shredders.

“Okay.” Akira made to walk around, but Iwai moved into his path to block him. Several students passed by, fear and alarm on their faces, some even curious and peaking at them with gossiping interest, Ryuji was entirely forgotten about. Akira could hear their whispers, _'so its confirmed.' 'he is a delinquent.' 'I bet that's his dealer.'_

“I can't take no for an answer. I need you back!” Iwai ground out, his teeth were clicking, and Akira could see the pressure in his jaw.

“No, you don't,” said Akira flatly.

“Kaoru does.”

Akira's eyes sharpened. “Don't – _do_ that!” he snapped, and Iwai gave him a smart ass smirk.

“Its true, he needs you. He's crying a lot.”

“...” Akira clacked his teeth together and made a sound in the back of his throat that might have been a reminiscent of a cat. His heart ached so badly. “Don't do that to me!” He pushed the man away, but arms snapped around him with an oddly gentle force that he didn't think was possible, and Akira flinched discreetly making Iwai quickly drop his hands.

“Please, can you at least – _see_ him?”

“...”

“Dude, you okay, Akira? Hey – I know you...”

“Not now, boy,” said Iwai not looking at him, keeping his eyes entirely on Akira.

“You – should go home, Ryuji. I'll see you tomorrow, we can look into it some more.” Akira then pointed discreetly, and Ryuji sneered, and that was when Iwai's eyes found his on a tall lanky man with curly hair and a large chin staring at them hatefully.

“I hate that bastard,” Ryuji hissed.

“Go.”

Ryuji could only nod as he limped away with a slouch, and Akira frowned as he took hold of Iwai's forearm, and dragged him toward the alley and away from the tall man with a medal around his neck.

“Who the fuck was that?” asked Iwai.

“An ass,” said Akira. Soon, they were away from the rest of the school, and onlookers. “Why are you really here, Iwai? And don't use Kaoru-chan against me, that's not fair for what you did to me!”

Iwai dropped his gaze back to Akira, and that was when the man ran a hand over his face as if exhausted, and his shoulders slumped. “I'm sorry...” he spoke low, and when his hand was removed, Akira almost stumbled back at the broken expression on his face. “I – I jumped to the worst conclusions, and I should not have, I'm the last person who should be judging anyone based on nothing.”

“...”

Akira wished to break down and cry at that moment, but instead he shoulder his bag. He had to get home because of being late, but no way was he going to deny seeing Kaoru. “Alright, let's go, I'll see Kaoru-chan for a bit.” He turned on his heel, and lead the way to Aoyama-Itchome, Iwai said nothing and followed at his heels.

Both of them managed to get a seat in the back, and Akira sat stiffly beside the man draped in his gray coat with the red peace sign. Iwai tipped his hat down further as more people boarded, and Akira could feel the heat swapping back and forth thanks to them being fused side by side. He sat his school bag on his knees.

“I heard you talking, what happened?”

“I don't know,” said Akira keeping his head straight. “Got into some shit, thanks to that ass, everyone knows about my record, and not only that, but he made us very fucking late for school.”

“... He's a teacher?”

“Yup, and a disgusting one at that from what I saw and heard.” He noticed that same blonde with pigtails was in a corner texting furiously. She looked grim-faced, and her fingers were flying over her phone. “So, now I'm screwed when I go back to my attic.”

“Attic?”

“Yep, I'm staying in an attic, and its downright cold, and dusty.” Iwai clenched his jaw, and Akira tried not to get nervous when he saw the man's hand clenching into a fist on his thigh knee.

Iwai then sagged back as if all the energy had left him entirely, and the ride was quiet between them.

Shibuya was only a ten minute ride, and as everyone filed off including the two of them, Akira found himself right behind the blonde girl. Iwai not a foot behind him, and it was so hard to face that man without feeling as if he was shattering like glass. It was silent the whole way through the station square, and toward the district that was such a familiar route.

Akira stepped back as they got to the alley, and Iwai moved forward as he was the one with the keys, Akira had left his own at the bottom of the steps.

Everything changed the moment Iwai unlocked the door, one minute he was feeling nasty and sick, and then the next minute there was a shriek of pure delight that set his soul to warming, and Akira did not waste time as he scooped the innocent child into his arms, first real smile spreading across his face.

“Akira! You're here!” exclaimed the child so happily.

“Course, I am. I am so sorry I left you,” Akira cooed as he kissed the child's cheek.

“Its okay so long as you okay! You been gone forever! Daddy said you were lost, and he had to find you.” He jutted out his lip. “Did you get lost like me?”

Akira couldn't help but laugh because that was rather on point. “Actually, I did get lost, very lost today.”

“Were you scared?” asked Kaoru in concern.

He had been terrified. “Yes, I was,” he answered honestly, not noticing the concern from Iwai. None of them noticed the elderly woman sitter on the armchair as Kaoru hugged him tightly around the neck, and begged him not to leave. “Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Remember I told you I wasn't a complete adult yet? I have school to attend, but never doubt that I won't always be around, even if your daddy has to find me.” He rubbed the child's back lovingly.

“Even if he's mean to you?” Iwai grimaced, and Akira laughed weakly.

“Yes, baby even if he's mean.”

“Oh, so you has to go to school and do stuff?”

“Yes, but I promise you, I won't leave you permanently, okay?”

Kaoru gave a nod. “Okay, I understand.” The boy kissed him on the cheek, and Akira's heart burned as Iwai stepped up.

“Kaoru, buddy, I need to walk Akira to his guardian's. Can you stay here with your baby sitter a while longer?”

Kaoru pulled back. “Can't I go too?”

“Next time,” Promised Iwai. “I need to talk to him.”

Kaoru's shoulders slumped. “Okay...”

“I promise you get to see me more soon,” said Akira rubbing his cheek, and setting the child down.

“You promise?”

“Do I break promises?”

“No!”

Akira smiled. “Exactly. Be good for your sitter, okay?”

Kaoru gave a nod. “I will, only if you come back.”

Iwai snorted quietly, and Akira shook his head. “You're getting too good at that, baby. I'll see you soon.” He cupped the child's angelic face and kissed him once more on the nose, and it did tear his heart apart to walk back out that door that he had been at one time wanting to call home.

Akira fled down the rickety staircase, and made to keep going, but he hadn't counted on the arms that took hold of his waist or the chest that his back was pulled into, and he shivered at the mouth pressing against his ear. “Please forgive me,” Iwai pleaded in a broken voice.

Akira's throat clogged, and his eyes became heavy as the tears threatened to emerge. “What am I supposed to say?”

“Nothing, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will do everything I can to try and get it, even if its pointless.” Akira closed his eyes, his skin vibrating. “Can we please talk? Can you hear me out?”

“... Like you heard me out?” Akira spat. Iwai clenched him tighter, and he could feel that the man was almost shaking, knowing he had no defense whatsoever for his case. “ _Sure_ ,” said Akira after a second. “Go ahead, _talk_ because I'm not sure if I can.” He tried to keep straight, and he let Iwai guide him bodily to his shop, and used the keys to unlock them, never taking his hand off Akira, fearing he would disappear.

Iwai quickly pushed him in right to the alarm where he punched in the code, and then hit the lights as the door swung closed.

Akira crossed his arms weakly as Iwai turned to look at him, and he was surprised to see him take off his hat, and run a hand through his hair, not something he was known for doing, and all was quiet, and all Akira could do was stand there and wait with each heart-beat pulsing behind the cavity of his chest. He noticed the deep purple bruising beneath Iwai's eyes, but he tried not to let it bother him. Why should it after what he did?

“I have no true excuse except for my own fear, and not because of your criminal record...” Iwai rubbed his face with both hands this time. “I'm not an easy man to be around, never have I been, and yet it took you twenty-five fucking days to break down what even my bosses in the Yakuza couldn't break down.”

Akira's eyes widened, but he never the less stayed quiet.

“Yeah, you've probably heard the rumors, its true. I was once a Yakuza, and a damn good one. I was not only a favorite, but high in the ranks; weapons creator and arm's dealer for the clan. I was thirteen when I was recruited, and twenty-two when I left. Three years ago, a woman comes into the base of operations, she was cracked out and strung out. She had an infant in her arms, she tried to sell him for crack money.”

Akira couldn't say a word.

“Of course, no one was biting, but they sent her away, and when they did, she abandoned him right there. Just sat him down and walked away.” Akira clenched his eyes at this. “I could not live with myself if that child had become part of the Yakuza like I had, grown up in that kind of life, and so I took him for myself. I managed to stay on good terms considering my loyalty, and become a civilian with limited ties and information running from time to time.'

“I named that baby Kaoru, and I adopted him. I never looked back. I dropped everything so I could care for him or at least _try_. I wasn't good at it. I didn't know what to do as he got older, I started feeling more regret, and I thought, kid doesn't need someone whose a loser as a father. I'm just going to fuck it up like I always do. Your record had nothing to do with my anger that day, not really.”

“... I don't understand.”

“I have a way of always doing the wrong damn thing.” He turned and looked at Akira. “In twenty-five days, you taught me more than I ever learned, and in twenty-five days, I – fell in love with you... and it fucking messed with my head.”

Akira's eyes were wide and round.

“I was looking for anything and everything to shut it down,” continued Iwai as if he hadn't just declared something that sent Akira's heart spinning and breaths lacking. “So, when I heard you had a criminal record, I _pathetically_ seized it, and let every _wrong_ instinct I have take over, and I have never regretted that more than anything in my life, not even when I joined the clan so fucking stupidly, and signed my life over to them. I barely got out of that one alive, but – for fuck's sake, if you don't come back to me, Akira, I won't make it this time, and this is not about Kaoru. I really need you to be around.”

There were so many things that Akira was feeling right now; terror mutual affection, sadness, understanding... and most of all, just downright exhausted, and instead of forming words on his tongue stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Iwai's neck, and the man clung to him tightly, wasting absolutely no time at all squeezing the hell out of him.

Not only did he smell nice so up close, but all of his base instincts burned and spun with a desire that seemed to re-attach itself firmly, the hands that brushed along his neck and down his back, even through all the fabric of the uniform, he could feel the Iwai's body temperature. He inhaled the smoke and earthy scent, his nose burying into his shoulder as that was as far as he could reach.

“You're pathetic,” snarked Akira fighting back choked sobs, and Iwai laughed hoarsely as he buried his nose into the teen's hair.

“Yeah, I am.”

He tried not to notice the wet feeling in his hair as he gave a soft sigh. He knew this was going to end, and he didn't want it to. “I... about that record...”

“I know...” said Iwai. “I found out a minute too late the truth.”

“... I barely know the truth.” Akira pulled back and stared at him. “I don't remember anything, but flashes and a voice, but I remember the aftermath loud and clear,” he confessed. “Just – being dragged across the ground, and kicked and hit repeatedly, I remember the guy placed a gun in my hand, and then forced it into my mouth... loaded, no safety...” Iwai looked almost gaunt to hear it. “He told me if I talked, he'd kill me. It didn't matter though, I couldn't talk anyway, for three months I couldn't speak at all. My parents washed their hands of me, and instead of waiting around for the time to leave, I left early thinking I could escape everything, this is a big city. Who would know little ol' me? Seems everyone at school does, and my guardian is a product of Bystanders, and I have to deal with it.”

“... I can't stop saying sorry.”

Akira shook his head. “Your son was the first good thing that I saw after everything that happened. I'm sure it was the same for you, wasn't it?”

“Yeah, it was,” said Iwai. “My mother was just like his.”

“Nah, that wasn't his mother, blood hardly matters. Just a nasty sticky mess,” said Akira shaking his head. “I used to ask myself after it all happened, if it was all worth it, and I only get my answer whenever I look in the mirror because if I had just ignored it, then I couldn't look because the reflection would have abominable.”

“Been there, done that,” said Iwai closing his eyes slightly, and then he smirked as if something amused him.

“Now what?” asked Akira feeling all the pain slowly recede, he was still rather confused, but seeing Iwai like this so starkly honest, it made a few things that Akira had been wondering about make all kinds of sense.

He chuckled, and flashed a grin showing all his upper teeth, and Akira noticed how sharp the canines tended to be, and tried not to think so Omega like how hard they would bite. “According to Kaoru, your his mommy.”

Akira choked, and then spluttered, and finally laughing at this, hand going to his face. “Well, if that's the case, I have a few things to say about your naughty language around him!” And Iwai threw his head back and laughed in a lazy barking manner.

“Fucking hell, don't leave me..” Iwai grumbled pitifully.

“Don't be mean to me then,” Akira tilted his chin upward and leaned forward resting it on the man's chest.

Iwai stared into his eyes, and reached up and pulled the glasses off to see him for who he really was. “I promise, I will never hurt you again.”

“Don't make a promise you can't keep.”

“I can keep it because the aftermath was nearest to death I had ever been,” Iwai cupped face, and Akira's eyes grew heavier as the ridged callouses caressed him, and nothing else needed to be said as Akira's lips found Iwai's, and both opened to each other, and the tinnitus that often haunted his eardrum exploded as all his breaths were caught and swallowed.

Akira's fingers brushed along Iwai's side burns, tickling across the bristles of his scratchy jaw. He easily could have been lost in the motions of Iwai's lips. They ached him inside, and the world could have died around him, and he wouldn't have cared. But, he knew that he had to stop, despite the pleading inside, Akira had to be realistic, and they slowly parted, foreheads together, and their breaths hot and ragged.

“I have to go, and face the hell I'm going to receive.”

“You were late today?”

“Yeah, Ryuji and I both – ended up somewhere I can't explain, in the end it was that bastard's fault, but I can't use that as an excuse. It won't help.”

“Does he know where you've been this past month?”

“Nope, he never asked. He doesn't really care, but as I'm on Probation, this isn't going to make things easier.”

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “I bet I can do something.”

“No, its okay. You have Kaoru to get back to.”

“Before he bites another sitter.”

Akira gasped. “Kaoru-chan bit a sitter?”

“ _Uh huh_ , twice,” admitted Iwai.

“Oh dear. I'll try and be back tomorrow.” Although, inside, he couldn't help but preen at the idea that Kaoru wanted no one but him. It really did make a boy feel important, that precious child, could bring any man to his knees.

“No...” said Iwai. “You _will_ be back tomorrow. I have a plan.”

“Huh?” Akira gave him a dubious look.

“Lock my doors.” He handed the keys to Akira. “Meet me out front.” He left toward the back-room, and Akira could only blink as he slowly locked the shop up.

It wasn't ten minutes later when Iwai returned, and this time he had a giggling Kaoru in his arms. “Akira!” He leaned forward arms out, and Akira naturally took him.

“What's going on?” Akira asked as the boy wrapped his arms around Iwai's neck.

“I'm sure your guardian would like to hear about your full time nanny job. I can borrow my son's charm for a while.”

“... You're crazy.”

Iwai smirked. “Come on, let's go.”

Akira didn't know what to say, so he chose not to say anything. He was a bit worried about what Iwai had planned, but the man was not to be stopped, and so with Kaoru so happily swooped around him, Akira didn't care what happened. Even if he was tossed into a raging volcano as a consequence.

It was only a ten minute train ride to Yongen-Jaya, Kaoru still happily clamped to Akira's neck, the little boy's cheek right against his as he traversed the back-streets.

He soon found himself standing outside of Leblanc Cafe, the strong scent of curry and coffee. He resigned himself to his fate as he pushed the door open, the bell overhead rang, and the man sitting on a stool staring at the flat-screen turned with what was obviously a bite on his tongue, and then froze when Akira came waltzing in with a child around his neck.

“Smells funny!”

Iwai waltzed in casually behind. “You sure this is where you're staying?” He acted as though he didn't notice the man, but Iwai being the paranoid man that he was noticed everything in the room, including the tiniest details.

Akira arched an eyebrow. “Yep.”

“Alright then, come on, Kaoru.” He made to take his son when the little boy gave out a pouty whine.

“Wha-?!” Kaoru squealed. “I'm not going nowhere without Akira, daddy! Why are we leaving him here? He don't live here, he lives with me!”

Iwai gave a smirk when the man stood from the stool. “Ah, you must be his guardian. Munehisa Iwai, his employer.”

“Employer?” the man looked almost alarmed as Iwai stepped forward and thrust out his hand. “Sojiro Sakura.” Sojiro's eyes darted over to Akira who had gone stoic with the child squeezed around his neck like it was normal.

“Yes, I came by to apologize. It was my fault that he was late this morning.”

“Oh really?” Sojiro looked at him suspiciously.

“Yah, you see for the past month, Akira's been living with me as my nanny around the clock, seems I finally found someone Kaoru likes, but with his new start to school, I had to let him go early so he could get prepared, what I didn't count on was my kid throwing a fit and going through two temporary sitters.”

“I didn't mean to bite one!” Kaoru sulked. Oh, the kid was naturally perfect, Akira thought, and realized why Iwai said he would use Kaoru's charm.

“Twice?” Iwai asked his son as Kaoru continued to squeeze Akira.

“W-well, they weren't Akira! I wanted Akira! You promise me Akira, and I take no one but Akira...”

“...”

Iwai grunted. “See? So, I called this morning, kid was going crazy, and I have a job of my own. I didn't mean for him to be late, it just sort of happened, Kaoru couldn't calm down. By the time he did the train had already gone. So I came by to formally apologize for that.”

“...” Sojiro was taking in the scene, not once did Akira move a muscle. “You didn't go home?”

“No,” answered Akira flatly. He wasn't even bothering with an explanation.

“He comes home with me!” Kaoru cried out to the man who stared at him, and then gave a strange rare smile that seemed kind. “Akira found me crying on a bench, I was lost, my old nanny left me there alone, and I lost my shoes! Akira found me and protected me, I love Akira, I don't want anyone else!”

Sojiro seemed to soften as he stared at the child, huh, maybe the bystander bastard actually had a heart, thought Akira. Oh dear, he was channeling Iwai inside, he needed to not do that, there could only be one Iwai, and thank God because as much as Akira adored this man, rough grit and all, the world might burn if there were more than one.

“I've gone through eight nannies, I confess they're my my fault,” said Iwai with a grunt. “Y'see I own a hobby shop below my apartment in Shibuya, and its just me and Kaoru.”

“You know he's a delinquent?” Sojiro said, and Iwai shrugged.

“I don't care, he's _good_ to Kaoru, he's not the first to get caught up in shit he can't control, and he ain't going to be the last.” For some reason, that one remark seemed to hit Sojiro hard as his eyes darted briefly a small spark of guilt hanging in his usually careless eyes.

Sojiro rubbed the back of his head, and gave a nod. “You're not wrong. I take it you still want his services? He can't do full time, he is a student.”

“I get it, and I've already made preparations for that. My shop don't really see much of nothing till well after five in the evening, so my hours can easily shift should they need. I can make arrangements should he be unable, but I really can't stand another ten days, somehow he can put up with me, and loves Kaoru, so I can't let myself lose him.”

Akira tried not to choke at the way he worded that and pressed his nose into Kaoru's small shoulder, and ignored the way his heart started Jack Rabbiting. Iwai was not only smooth, but he had commandeered Sojiro's attention. 

“Alright, thanks for coming to me personally, and letting me know.” 

Iwai gave a sharp nod, and turned to Akira and Kaoru. He held out a set of keys that dangled on a cat key-ring. “These belong to you.” He placed them in Akira's hands. 

“Thank you.” For everything, Akira left unsaid. 

“You ready, kid?” Iwai asked his son who shook his head furiously. 

“No, I want him home with us!” 

“Not right now, buddy, he has to get used to school first. Let's help him out alright?” 

Kaoru sulked. “No more stupid nannies?” 

Akira coughed quietly at this. 

“No, no stupid ass nannies.” 

“Language!” Akira smacked him on the chest, and Iwai smirked at him. “Kaoru-chan, I'll see you very soon, I promise.”

Kaoru jutted out his lip, and seem to be thinking about it. “Okay, but you have to promise! You can't go away no more.” 

“I promise.” Akira kissed his nose affectionately and the boy beamed. 

“Yay! Okay, daddy we can go.” 

Iwai scooped him into his arms, and he gave Akira a long look, the steel eyes having softened with his back turned on Sojiro. “See you soon.” He swept out with Kaoru cheerfully babbling. Akira watched as the door slammed shut with a twill of the bell, and blinked when Sojiro made a noise. 

“... I'm locking up for the night. If you need to leave for any reason cause of this, leave me a note, and don't waste this privilege.” 

“... Course not,” said Akira stoically. 

Sojiro gave a nod. “You said the kid was on a bench alone?”

Akira let a scowl leave his lips. “Yeah, his nanny left him there, he was bawling his eyes out, and everyone just passed him by without even noticing, even a cop ignored him.”

Sojiro had a veiled look of disgust when Akira told him this. “Tough luck for the kid. No idea why he likes you, anyway, just don't do anything stupid, and don't be late again.”

“I won't.” To his surprise he was handed the cafe key, and the man walked out without another word leaving him alone in the old fashioned shop, and a deep shuddering breath escaping his lips.

There was a buzz from his phone as he headed up the flight of steps.

_:Everything alright, baby? I didn't make shit worse for you did I?:_

Akira's heart burned, how could a text make him feel so different?

_:All is well, and I've got permission to leave at night when I need. Thank you, Gun Daddy.:_

_:Wha-?:_

_:My new name for you, you do like guns and you are a daddy. I think I reserve the right to call you what I want right now, you bastard.:_

_:Haha! Fuck you, baby. You're really going to annoy me.:_

_:Its in the job description. So deal with me.:_

_:... I will deal with you. I'll deal you with you in a very special way, baby.:_

_:Don't say things you can't back up.:_

As they bantered back and forth, Akira slipped the cafe key onto his growing ring, and dangled it thoughtfully. Iwai had gotten this key-ring for him at random after his constant talk about cats. It was black and white and almost looked like Morgana strangely enough. 

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. Morgana. He hoped that cat was alright. He dropped his things, and plopped down on the dusty hard futon, and silently wished for his bed at Iwai's. Everyone worried him these days, and he hardly had enough left to worry about himself. 

…

Akira had always acknowledged his attraction to the man, what boy interested in other guys wouldn't? And really, Akira should have been the responsible one and told the man straight out about his record, and he hadn't. So, that was on him, and of course who would want a criminal taking care of their child?

But, then Akira's brows knitted and his skin grew warm when Iwai's voice traveled into his mind, confessing some really dark things that was best left outside, and away from his life. He had never asked about Kaoru's mother or wondered why the two didn't really look alike. None of that had ever mattered, and yes, Akira had heard the rumors, but he was famous for ignoring the loose lips of nobodies. 

Yakuza, huh? It seemed to fit, the way he seemed to hate cops, and generally most people. How naturally paranoid he became if all the locks and alarms surrounding his shop and apartment were anything to go by, and yet Iwai had taken an impulsive chance on him. A kid he did not know. 

But, moving beyond the attraction, Akira found more than looks and the idea of a hot thrill, he saw a hidden side to a man who really struggled with living what he termed a normal life, only three years out of a clan, and he was still finding his footing, and all the while with a baby in his arms. 

Akira licked his lips, he could still taste the earth and smoke, still feel the calloused hands, the desperate apology, the  _begging_ . 

A man like that did not beg for no reason. In fact, Akira was going to guess he'd never done such a thing before, but it was still so confusing. It'd taken him weeks to learn to read Iwai and his moods, which often flicked off and on as if he were a light switch. 

…

He fell to his futon, and stared at the aged beams on the ceiling, he could see the cobwebs lingering in corners, and with a series of coughs as the dust lined his throat, Akira fell into a strange doze, accompanied by dreams of that strange blue prison. 

_Rehabilitation, huh?_ Is that what Akira really needed?

 


	6. You Could Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start again...

You Could Be Mine

Iwai lay awake that next morning, no more than barely dawn if the sneaky strip of weak light crawling at the edge of the heavy dark drapes of his room was anything to go by. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and tried to ignore the circling daze that lingered.

He was very used to being a royal fuck up, he'd done it all his life. How could you not fuck up when you had nobody to tell you what the hell to do?

… Akira wasn't a fuck up.

Iwai's eyes lowered, and he raked a hand down his tired face. His stupid ass paranoia, and disbelief that something so good could enter his shit world that he had gone digging in a place he should have fucking left alone. Not only had it nearly cost him, but it almost cost the one little creature that so far, he hadn't been able to fuck up, and how he managed that one, Iwai would never know.

He had been so convinced that the kid had some deep dangerous flaws that he couldn't see beyond, see the actions rather than the surface records. Looking at it from this standpoint now that he somehow managed to salvage not only his pride, but both him and Kaoru's heart, the idea of the kid having a real record was fucking laughable.

Akira was _good_. He bent his knee, foot flat on the bed, and his silver Zippo in one hand, and he tapped his knee, turning it over and over. He had a heart of gold, and it made sense considering everything he touched turned into gold.

He was young though, and what would normally bother most grown men, didn't because Iwai was hardly what was termed moral. He'd been thinking hard these past few weeks. He had followed and watched carefully, curious as he was, and not ever wanting a repeat of the previous nanny. No matter where he turned up discreetly, his eye view was always the fucking same.

He hadn't honestly meant to say what he had last night. Not that he didn't mean it, but Iwai was not that kind of man to simply fall for someone, and someone so damn young at that. He'd abandoned all of that shit when he took Kaoru, _knowing_ his focus had to be one hundred percent, and not a number less.

But, not only did Iwai's Alpha take notice not even a week living with him, but his more human and base side also took notice, and they couldn't stop. Before, Akira, Kaoru was a quiet child, he sat on the floor and played by himself, and sometimes Iwai would watch, and wonder what the hell he had been thinking to make a child co-exist with him. He wasn't exactly a role model.

It was startling to think that children so young as Kaoru could think so deeply as not to tell him when he was upset, and all because he didn't want to be a pain or make Iwai work harder. Hearing that on the first day he met Akira had broken him inside, and that was exactly why he moved impulsively the moment he saw Akira by himself in the booth. He had looked over the boy's shoulder, and saw the phone with part-time job listings, and he seized his opportunity.

If Iwai was being completely honest with himself, he would have to admit during his own brain interrogation that he had been jealous as fuck with how Akira so easily handled Kaoru, his son not only smiled, but he _glowed_ whenever Akira's name was said or whenever the teen walked into a room.

Iwai never got that look from his kid, and why should he? It wasn't like he did anything significant. He had a shit time letting words come out that the boy could understand. All of this culminated in the hell that he had brought to his family eleven days ago, so scared as he was that not only he was losing his kid, but that he was also losing something else.

Something that Iwai hadn't counted on being stolen.

His heart.

He snuffed out his cigarette, and then used a spray to neutralize the room. He was still having issues quitting. He capped it back, and scrubbed his face again when he heard something outside his room making him frown and tilt his head. Kaoru was up so early? He checked his phone, seeing that it was hardly seven by now.

Fixing his twisted sweatpants, he scratched his bare shoulder, the black and red dragon tattoo that reminded him of his past glared at him every day in a taunting manner. He had crashed last night after Kaoru fell asleep on the train ride home, so fucking exhausted as he was. Iwai tried to keep the tattoo hidden, it wasn't like the Gecko on his neck, it was a clear and obvious sign that he was not exactly an upstanding citizen.

He slipped out of the room, and down the hall to the open floor plan to hear movement, the smell of honey and coffee mixing into the air. He saw the enchanting teen that had been on his mind for way too long moving, his back facing Iwai. He was dressed sharply in his school uniform, and Iwai decided that he would let himself be a pervert and approved of the tartan pants of the uniform, they sat nicely on the boy's hips, hugging his frame in all the right areas.

His hair was wild as ever, the curls never lying flat.

Looking very closely from his pleasant point of view, Iwai's eyes narrowed as he picked out the hidden features that denoted Akira as an Omega. A subtle curve at the base of his back, and the soft slightly rounded ass had Iwai twitching inside, all responses were very appreciative.

Of course, it wasn't like he hadn't noticed the Porcelain doll that was Akira from the moment he walked into the shop, but Iwai was good at seeing beyond and ignoring pretty faces, but damn if Akira didn't have one of the prettiest.

Even if it was covered in cinnamon, a smell that repelled any Alpha within feet, although, this morning he didn't smell of it.

“Good morning, Gun Daddy, are you going to stand there looking at my ass all morning?”

Iwai rumbled with a breathless chuckle. “I may very well, it is my house.” Akira flashed him a catty smile over his shoulder before turning back to breakfast. “What time did you get here?” He stretched his front across the bar counter, and simply watched, one of his favorite activities.

“About fifteen minutes ago?” Akira theorized. “I'll try and be here about four or so today.”

“Take it easy, you need to adjust first,” said Iwai having a hard time remaining against the counter, he had this need to move closer, and so he did, his muscles tightening as he brushed his hand along the counter as he moved around it slowly.

Akira didn't seem to notice him getting closer as he reached for the coffee pot, and poured a cup, and when he turned, his cheeks flushed very slightly, and the storm eyes behind his glasses became a little darker.

“Coffee?”

Iwai did not want coffee. He took the steaming mug, and sat it aside with a scrape, and then pinned Akira to the counter, his palms on each side of him.

He pinched the fake glasses in the middle, and took them away, sitting them aside with the coffee. He found that this close, Akira's lashes were long, and his eyes really did have a mischievous feline shape. Akira's fingers ran along his scratchy chin, and Iwai couldn't resist, and crushed their mouths together causing Akira to not only tremble in response, but to emit a soft whine that sharply nosedived into his stomach.

Their bodies were fused together, Akira's arms swathed around his neck, and Iwai could have gotten lost, could have let go of all sense of control. It'd been a very long time since something like this had happened, and most definitely not on this sort of level.

“Mm...!” Akira squeaked his hands to the man's chest. “Breakfast! It can't burn...” he whimpered with a pouty pant that had Iwai grinning like a shark.

“I don't want to let you go...”

Akira gave a soft laugh, and nudged him. “Come on, I'm going to blame you if Kaoru-chan complains.”

“Go ahead,” Iwai growled, and Akira's eyes widened and glittered as he took in a sharp breath when the man nipped at his ear.

It emitted an unfamiliar sensation down his spine that gave Akira a need to arch, but he restrained himself. He leaned forward and bit the man's scratchy chin, and playfully forced him back, palms moved from the counter and cupped his hips, but Akira pulled away fast going over to the stove.

“... Smooth...” Iwai drawled as he reached for his cup.

“Someone has to be, otherwise I'll blame this morning's cooking on you, _entirely_!”

“After I saved your sweet ass last night?”

Akira gave him a stare. “Least you think its sweet.”

“Can you tell me more about yesterday?” Iwai asked shifting so that he could watch Akira closely.

Akira's eyes flickered. “Kamoshida got in our way, we couldn't get to school because of him. I had to drag the blonde kid, Ryuji is his name away from him. I thought the guy was going to kill him, but I was in no position to do anything, which really annoyed me.”

“Not with probation you're not. You can't attack anyone.”

“I know,” said Akira licking his fingers of the crème cheese, and asked for a set of plates above Iwai's head. “Trust me, the last thing I want is attention drawn to me because I didn't go to school. Believe what you will, but I actually like school to an extent. At least, I used to.”

“You are weird,” Iwai snapped his teeth against Akira's ear, and helped him get all the bowls ready when a loud squeal caught their attention, and Akira spun in a perfect pivot, and scooped the excited child into his arms.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Akira kissed him as arms snuggled him around the neck.

“You're back! You're back!”

“Yes, I am for breakfast at least,” said Akira moving away from the stove as Iwai turned everything off. “Did you wash your hands?”

“No...” he answered sheepishly.

“Then you should do that,” said Iwai tickling at the boy's sides making the boy squirm. Iwai took him. “I'll help him.”

Akira gave a nod and took everything to the table, and soon the two joined. Kaoru excitedly going to his food, and babbling a mile a minute.

Akira had made a potato casserole thing that morning as it was easy to throw together, and could even be used for lunch as there was more than enough left over. Iwai had no idea how the teen was able to come up with so many different foods, Iwai was very basic at best, but he wasn't complaining.

Akira didn't eat, but he did take some for lunch at school, and Kaoru sulked when Akira had to leave. “He'll be back, you and I are going to hang out at the shop today.”

“Okay daddy!” said Kaoru beaming as Akira kissed his forehead, and squeezed Iwai's shoulder before heading out to catch the train.

He was downright determined to get to school on time that day. He was aware of the constant whispering that continued to sneak into his ears as if he couldn't hear them. He didn't even look over when he felt beady narrow eyes.

Honestly, that guy was nothing but a loser if all he saw was this school as his own. It wasn't like he was a fucking Principal, he was a stupid teacher not more than a few years out of high school, talk about someone who couldn't let shit go. He probably never even went to university, probably didn't have the brains to get that far or have anyone properly take him.

… Akira almost smiled when he realized how _Iwai'ish_ he sounded in his brain. His eyes traveled over to the strange awkward boy sitting with his head down, he seemed openly broken, and never raised his eyes to anyone. He had been flat-out terrified of Akira yesterday.

He moved seamlessly along the rows, noting that the girl named Ann was staring out the window looking lost and dazed.

_'Did you see that man he was with?'_

_'So scary!'_

_'Its obvious the rumors are true, I mean, the guy had a tattoo! Only gang members have tattoos!'_

_'Not to mention he smoked...'_

Akira didn't even react as he crossed his leg over his knee, and reclined back to wait for class to start. If rumors about him weren't flying around, it was rumors about the girl in front of him. No place seemed safe from the mongering, and he swept through class with pathetic ease.

Ryuji found him at lunchtime who flopped down beside him. “So, you okay from yesterday?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah,” he said opening his lunch. “You want some? I think there's too much.”

Ryuji stole a bite. “Damn that's good.”

“Thank you.”

“You made it?”

“Yep. Sorry about the rumors.”

“Eh, you get used to the shit,” said Ryuji stealing another bite. Akira offered him a spare fork, which he preferred using at times as it made it less messy on his clothes should foods drop. “So, what can you tell me about yesterday? Where we were?”

“I can't hardly explain it. I awoke one morning with the worst headache of my life,” said Akira nibbling at the dish thoughtfully. “I have a toddler to take care of and no chance of a break most of the day.” Ryuji was looking at him strangely as he said this. “But, at lunch time it gained a fever pitch to an extreme. I went outside for some air, and that's when this app got on my phone. I don't exactly know when.”

Ryuji took it, and arched an eyebrow. “Dude, that's weird.”

“Uh huh, I pass out due to the blinding pain...” And he told Ryuji everything about Mementos, including Morgana.

“...” Ryuji was wide-eyed. “Damn! And now we have a castle?”

“Yeah, I picked up a book, and it was talking about Cognition, but its hardly understandable, the way I was told...” He did his best to use laymen terms, and Ryuji still looked confused.

“Man, I guess it don't matter what it is or how it exists, the fact that it does, and this bastard seems to view the school as a castle... _man_ – that's too realistic in its own way. Its exactly how his mind works, I hate that dick.” He clenched his hands, and looked like he was going to run one of his fists through a wall. “Can – we go and see it again after school?”

Akira knew he needed to get back to Kaoru, but he had a couple of hours, and gave a nod. “For a couple hours, sure, but I have to get home by about four or five.”

“That's cool, the fact that you're even agreeing! I – know its stupid, but I can't help it. Its driving me nuts, we've been under that bastard's thumb since last year! You haven't seen the worst of it yet.” As he said this, his hand unconsciously rubbed at his knee.

It didn't take long for Ryuji to remind Akira of a more brash and brazen Iwai. If the man had been young and teenage, Akira could almost replace the boy's hair and eyes, and the replica would be astonishing.

“I noticed you were using a gun, is it real?”

“No,” said Akira shaking his head. “But, when I got trapped in the Metaverse, which is what I'm calling it. I had a fake dagger on me, and it turned real there. It was given to me for sight protection, if anyone saw it, they'd probably think better than to bother me, a lot safer than Pepper Spray anyway, so I figured the theory applied to model guns.”

Ryuji rubbed his chin. “I guess it makes sense.” Akira noticed the boy looking at him strangely. “How olds your kid?”

“Three,” answered Akira.

“... Young.”

“Yeah, he's but a baby,” said Akira not realizing Ryuji meant him. “His daddy came by yesterday because he fucked up, and had a lot of groveling to do.”

Ryuji choked. “ _H-he_ is his father?” His eyes widened.

Akira nodded. “Yeah, we had a bit of a fight a few days before school started. He's not a bad guy, you know.”

“... Scary as hell, he sold me a bat once, and Pepper Spray for my mom. But, man you don't want to get on the wrong side of him.”

“Probably not,” said Akira getting full. He still had half of a casserole left, and Ryuji ended up eating the rest of it. “He's a good father.”

“Huh... I suppose. My dad was shit, so I have no room to talk.”

“My parents are robots, so there you go.”

Ryuji asked about his record, and Akira told him the truth, and the blonde was horrified. “Dude! You're not kidding?”

Akira shook his head. “No.” He left out the attack on his person. Ryuji did not need to know about that.

“How shitty! Gah, sometimes, I fucking hate adults.”

“Get in line, its a long one.”

“They're all such asses! They think they know everything and they can run the world, when really they're just pretentious overgrown dicks!”

“Accurate,” Akira quipped.

Soon, the bell rang, and they agreed to meet just inside the alley outside of school. He passed by Ann and a dark haired girl who were talking on a bench together.

“Hey, Kurusu-kun!”

Akira blinked, and turned to see the blonde standing up with a smile. “Yes?” He adjusted his glasses. He wondered why she was smiling at him. Did he have something on his face? She plopped back down, twirling her hair.

“Is the rumors true about you?” she asked bluntly, and the dark haired girl bowed her head.

“I don't know, are they true about you?” asked Akira approaching them.

Ann smirked. “I didn't think so. You just don't look the type, though the guy I saw you with last night seemed pretty scary.”

“... Not scary when he's groveling,” said Akira, and the girl giggled.

“I think I did accidentally overhear him saying sorry to you,” said the girl.

“And you are?”

“Shiho!”

“Nice to meet you, Shiho-san.”

“Please, just Shiho, and this is Ann. You get used to the rumors, we didn't think they were real after all.”

“Call me Akira. But, I think your rumors are worse than mine, so I have no room to talk.”

Ann cringed. “Yeah, maybe.” Shiho's face fell at the mention of them.

“Its never a good idea to believe everything you hear, can often lead to trouble. Did you hurt your knee?” Akira asked concerned when he noticed a black brace on the dark haired girl.

“O-oh, yeah just a little strain last week during spring practice,” said Shiho in a soft voice as her hand rubbed at it. “I should be fine soon.”

“What sport are you playing?”

“Volleyball.”

“Ah, I was a swimmer before the rumors,” said Akira.

Ann tapped her chin. “I can see that. You've made friends with Ryuji-kun? Don't believe all his rumors either.”

“I can think for myself,” assured Akira, and the girls seemed pleased with this. He noticed down the hall that Kamoshida was staring at them from around the corner, and Shiho had noticed before Ann causing the girl to stiffen.

Akira's eyes naturally narrowed behind his glasses. “Let me walk you both to class,” he offered, and he thought they might say something rude or accuse him of hitting on them, but they both simultaneously stood with their bags, and accepted his offer. “A boy can't get luckier.”

“Yeah right,” Ann nudged him with her shoulder. “I saw you and that guy, serious chemistry!”

Shiho giggled. “Yeah.”

“Still, a boy can be lucky. I have appreciation!” Akira argued, and both girls grinned at him. “Besides, two smart girls who know when rumors are bullshit? _Instant_ respect.”

Both of them glowed at this.

Ann kept most of the conversation, and the other girl was quietly listening, her head a bit bowed as they swept passed Kamoshida, and Akira could feel her tension, and his dagger like glare.

He specifically walked Shiho to her class, and then went with Ann to their own. “Shiho-chan is my best friend, she's also an amazing volleyball player, she's been under hard training lately.”

“I can see that,” said Akira. “Hope her knee feels better.”

Ann beamed. “Yeah, she will, and she'll rock it as always!”

Instantly, rumors were swirling as they entered together, the horror of the new criminal student and Ann, but neither of them made a single twitch as they went for their seats, and class resumed.

A little after two, Akira met Ryuji outside across from the school inside of the alley, the boy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“You think this will be okay? I know its dangerous in there...”

“If you want to check it out, we might as well,” said Akira. “Let's not waste time.” He hit the Metaverse. “Kamoshida, Pervert, Castle...”

“Initializing search, candidate found, starting navigation...”

“Dude...” And for a moment, it seemed like nothing had changed, but then they stepped out of the alley, and stared up at the towering castle. “ _It is real, it wasn't a dream_.”Akira had already changed into his costume, strange how that worked, and Ryuji tagged along behind him toward a fleet of stone steps. For protection, Akira handed him his gun to use, and Ryuji squeaked when he felt that it was real. “Man! This is so weird!”

“Don't fire it,” Akira warned stopping him. “Only when necessary.”

“Oi! Joker! Blondie!” Morgana came bouncing over, tail swinging, and Akira swept him off his paws causing the big headed cat to squeak. “Oh...! Joker, come on now!”

“Sorry, you're so cute!”

Ryuji choked back a laugh.

By the time they returned, it was after four o' clock, and both of them were panting as they'd done a lot of fighting, and Ryuji had awoken to his Persona when Akira and Morgana had fallen flat on their asses thanks to a red and silver armored shadow, and Ryuji's fiery hatred of Kamoshida had culminated into an all out explosion.

“I think you and I need to talk about this guy,” said Akira finally as he straightened. “I need to know the score, I'm only seeing a half view.”

Ryuji swept a hand through his hair. “Yeah, you probably need to know. I saw you with Ann today, and he might gun for you if he thinks you're interested.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “Maybe if he guns for me, he can leave them alone, right? I can take it. Come on, let's go get a drink somewhere, I'd suggest food, but maybe that can hold off till tomorrow?”

“Sure! Ramen Town?” Ryuji looked excited as he hoisted his bag, and they headed off in the direction of the train.

“Sounds good to me.”

They talked on the train, Ryuji telling him all about Kamoshida, how he blew into the school last year, and took over the volleyball team, and how he crushed the track team. All the while Ryuji kept rubbing his knee, and tapping his fingers against it grimly.

“There are also rumors – he – does things to the girls.”

Akira frowned and crossed his arms. “You're not serious.”

“I don't know,” said Ryuji. “I wouldn't put it past him, last year, he was pretty wild about Ann, kept following her around, giving her gifts. Before shit went down we were friends. She gets hell you know? She's gorgeous and different, and no one likes her because of it, and yet everyone wants her.”

Akira closed his eyes, and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Parents? Teachers?”

“I don't know.”

“... we saw what he was doing to the boys on the track team and volleyball in that cognition... could that be real?”

“Yes, I'll bet my ass it is,” said Ryuji slumping forward. “Its – crazy. He's famous all because he won a medal, one fucking medal, and he thinks he can do whatever he wants, and the shitty thing about it – his thinking is true.”

“For now, its best to keep our eyes and ears open, we don't really know if everything in that cognition is true or if its just a perception of something – I don't get it myself, and I've tried to go through it all piece by piece, but – I'm a busy boy these days.”

Ryuji chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose you are with a kid. Are you an Omega?” he asked brazenly, and Akira gave him a nod.

“Yes, but please don't spread that around,” said Akira crossing his arms and legs. “Its tough enough with a criminal record, but to be an Omega...”

“Yeah, I get it.” Ryuji discreetly tucked the handgun back into Akira's bag. “Seems I have a shotgun now, but it looks a bit shitty.”

Akira winced. “I'm not sure if I'm bold enough to ask for a shotgun, I might get pinned and interrogated.”

Ryuji winced. “Yeah...”

But, then Akira's eyes sparked as he imagined. “Although, that could lead to _interesting_ events...” Ryuji's cheeks flared red when he said this, and Akira laughed when the boy whacked him on the side of the leg. “Get used to that crap one for now, and then we'll talk about it later. I'll show you Mementos sometime, probably a Sunday is best, I have the most free-time.”

“Sounds good to me. You think the cat can be trusted?” Akira tilted his head thoughtfully. “And not because he's cute!”

Akira laughed. “Yeah, I have a weakness for all cute things, how do you think I got Kaoru-chan in the first place?” Ryuji snorted at this, his eyes a bit wide. “But, I think he's a good sort. He really helped me out and explained things to me when he didn't have to.”

Ryuji gave a nod. “So, what would my name be?”

“Uhm...” Akira tried to remember. “Leather Face?”

“Already taken... and the leather is only my clothes.”

“Skull?” 

“Ah man, sounds bad ass!” Ryuji cheered. “I like it! Skull! I bash skulls in!” 

“Not so loud!” Akira elbowed him as two students nearby stared at them in alarm.

“Oops, ah well, doesn't matter, I'm already a pariah, what's it matter now?”

Akira laughed. He liked Ryuji, he was funny and sensible and a bit nuts, but really weren't they all these days? He got a message from Iwai, asking if he was coming by. Akira confirmed it, and asked if anything was needed, and Iwai insisted that they had nothing in the refrigerator.

“Looks like the supermarket for me,” said Akira.

“I'll tag along if you don't mind, too damn early to go home, and my mind is going crazy after today.”

“Mine did that, least your awakening was quick and over with, mine was akin to – _well_ – being smashed in the head with a spiked bat.”

“Ooh, I wonder if I could find one of those?”

“ _Actually_ , he's got one in his shop on display,” said Akira, and Ryuji's eyes lit up at this.

“I'd love to have it!”

“Just don't name it Lucille,” said Akira and Ryuji laughed at the reference. Ryuji enjoyed the free food samples as he was starving thanks to the Metaverse, and Akira picked up some groceries for a few days at least. “I'll see what I can do about better stuff if we decide to – pursue whatever it is we've awakened, but right now after a week long fight, I'd rather not rock the boat.”

“Gotchya.”

Ryuji helped him with the bags, insisting on taking a couple for him. Akira had his key-chain dangling from his mouth as they headed toward the alley. “You bought a lot.”

“ _Kidsh eat a lot_ ,” Akira muttered through the silver. He pressed his back to the door of Untouchables, but Iwai was already yanking it open.

“Here, give me some of these.” Akira relieved his mouth of the ring.

“ _Ah_ , thanks, might not have made it up the stairs,” said Akira when there was a blur.

“Yay, you're home!” Kaoru rushed his legs, and Akira almost tripped as he dropped his key-chain.

Ryuji laughed as he sat the groceries on the glass counter and picked the chain up for him. He gazed around the shop curiously, but mostly focusing on the raven haired child that Akira scooped up as Iwai took the groceries and was already taking them to the back to haul up the hidden stairway.

“Yes, I'm back. Kaoru-chan this is my friend Ryuji.”

“'Ello, Ryuji-san!”

“Hah, kid with manners, that's rare, just call me Ryuji, Kaoru-chan.”

“Okay! Did you get me anything?”

“Probably, but I'm not sure they made it home.” Kaoru pouted his bottom lip, but Akira smiled playfully. “You can find out if you look in this bag...” Kaoru leaned forward, and squealed as he pulled out his favorite chocolate candy that had graham crackers inside.

“Yay, thank you!”

“I better get going myself, I'm starving after all that crap. See you later, Kaoru-chan, see you Akira.”

Ryuji took out as Iwai returned, smirking as he did.

“I made a friend,” Akira quipped.

“I see that, interesting kid. He came in once, asking for a bat, and then Pepper Spray, I sold both, figure why not?”

“Bat was for him, pepper spray for his mom,” said Akira snagging two bags with Kaoru happily munching on candy in his arms. “I think he had ideas of taking it to a certain someone's head,” he murmured as Iwai came around to lock his door, and followed Akira up the stairs from the back-way.

Kaoru was let down, and he remained close by bouncing up and down and enjoying his treat.

“How was today?”

“... Not so delayed,” he said as he moved around the kitchen. “You should be working. I'm here now.”

“I've been working all day, really the kid being in my shop makes things a whole less boring when no one comes in.” He chucked his hat off and laid it aside. “It was harder when he was younger as he required constant attention and watching, but now he seems to get it.”

Iwai was leaning against the counter as Akira started placing things away, Kaoru sitting by their feet in the middle of the floor munching away. Akira was halfway through when Iwai couldn't take the sudden pressure that pulsed quietly around the room, and he snatched the teen's wrist, and pulled him right into his chest causing Akira's eyes to flutter as a nose went right into his neck.

Akira could almost feel his heart-beat, and his eyes rolled at the tight hold on him, and then he was kissed roughly. Akira melted against Iwai, breathless and weakened by the taste of desire coursing through him. Iwai pulled back fractionally.

“Glad you're here.” He took off Akira's glasses, knowing they were useless so that he could see the storm gray eyes without unneeded obstruction.

“Obviously, but I think we need to talk about something,” said Akira folding his lips and brushing his finger along the man's scratchy chin.

“What's that?”

“I think you need to stop paying me.”

Iwai was surprised, “But, that's wrong, you do so much... I can't not pay you...”

“Yeah, you can. I don't want payment. I won't accept it. I'll just spend it all on him if you do.” He tried not to tremble at the hot hand that glided along his neck and cheek.

He had never realized how touch starved he was until Iwai started, and he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. Surely, other Omegas did not have this reaction or other normal people. All the Omega and Alpha really meant was heightened senses, they felt everything on a much deeper level, and intimacy was stronger. So it wasn't a huge difference. “You're going to be difficult. What do you want in exchange?”

Akira grinned. “Your attention? Kaoru-chan's attention? Whichever I'm in the mood for.” Iwai barked in laughter and he grabbed Akira holding him tight. “I don't want anything,” he insisted gliding his fingers up the back of the man's neck and kissing his cheek.

“But, I can't leave you without nothing, baby,” Iwai insisted huskily. “That ain't right.”

“Too bad, and I'm not without anything. You can still give us some money when we go out and do things, but that's it because I told you weeks ago that this isn't a job. _He's_ not a job, and no matter what happens between you and me, he never will be.”

Iwai's eyes lowered, and he couldn't have tightened his grip more without suffocating Akira, and so he chose to kiss him again. “Fucking month, how did you do it?”

“... I don't know.”

“I understand your reasoning, but I have to give you something, I am technically your employer, and if your guardian asks... I'd hate to be on the wrong footing for lying.”

“You lied the other day.”

“No, I didn't.”

“Yes, I wasn't late because of you.”

“Yeah you were,” said Iwai. “Just not in the same context he took it. You were very late coming home, and I didn't like it, and neither did he.” He pointed down at his son.

“I know, why don't you let me work in your shop? Cleaning and putting together boring guns for you? I think that's appropriate.”

Iwai thought about it, and seemed to like that compromise, plus it gave him more access. “I could use some help, but, Jesus, don't you want a life?”

“I have a pretty good one these days,” said Akira smiling. “I've really liked being here, Munehisa.” It was the first time he used the man's name, having not been sure if he should or if it was allowed, and he knew he struck gold when Iwai once again tightened his grip, and his eyes flashed. “Just doesn't feel right taking money for taking care of a child I love, and would do any day no matter how grumpy you are. You don't make a difference in my feelings for Kaoru-chan.”

Iwai groaned, and once again buried himself into the honey scented neck. “Fuck you...” He growled.

“Language,” Akira smacked him on the arm, and the man huskily laughed.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, buddy?” asked Iwai pulling back and staring down at the big eyes that gazed up at him. He had chocolate all over his face.

“So, does this mean, Akira is mommy now?” And Akira burst out laughing as Iwai made a strangled noise. He was staring up at them so innocently. His heart was warm because the boy sounded so pure it was scary. Kaoru could really throw his little weight around without realizing it.

“Wh-what do you suppose a mommy should be?” asked Iwai as Akira held his mouth, snickering quietly. His shoulders were shaking all the while. Iwai felt like the raven was laughing _at him_.

“Mommy should be Akira.”

“...”

“I want no other mommy. You always say blood doesn't matter.”

“I do say that...” Iwai's face was actually red, and Akira couldn't help but poke at him. “Stop that!” But Akira shook his head.

“ _Uh uh_ , this is fun, really fun!”

Iwai growled, and tugged Akira into him, holding his hands from the prodding. “Is it? Fun for you?”

He managed to wiggle his arms free. “Yes, very – you're all red! Its kind of cute.” Akira cupped his red cheek and kissed the other side.

Iwai snapped his teeth. “I give up!”

“Is that a no, daddy?”

“... Course not, you can call him what you want. But, what do you think a mommy should mean besides Akira... is what I'm asking buddy.”

He reached down and lifted the kid who was now beaming between them. Akira reached for a wet cloth to wipe the chocolate from his face.

“Uhm, mommy's should love me and you, mommy's should be happy, and always be here! Daddy's have to love mommy and me too. Mommy is a mommy like a daddy is a daddy. Just I get confused if you both were daddy because you boys.”

Akira was sniggering again as Iwai stared at his kid wildly. “Well, you make a point, and I did say they could be gender neutral.”

Akira then sobered, and leaned against the sink, the groceries were still half out, and he could careless. “I- I only have one thought... and I didn't realize it – but his expression...”

“Huh? You're rambling.”

Akira tapped his fingers to his lips. “I accidentally hinted that Kaoru-chan was mine, I never clarified that I was his nanny, I wondered why Ryuji was looking at me weird when I kept talking about him.”

Iwai snorted. “You would have been thirteen, _damn_ – you go young!”

“... Yeah, and a virgin on top of that,” Akira said to Iwai hoarse laughter. “I must have some strange powers...”

“Obviously, you've bewitched me, and my kid.”

Akira laughed some more. “And I think this is definitely a point you stop paying me for looking after him, its _ridiculous_. If you need anymore proof, _this_ is it.”

Iwai could only reply with a kiss, and then Kaoru kissed his cheek causing the ex-Yakuza to melt completely. For Akira, it was going to be very hard to leave that night, but he at least waited for Kaoru to go down before doing so, and slipped through the cafe at almost nine.

“Did you make it to school this time?” asked Sojiro sitting on a stool and doing a crossword. Akira only nodded as he kept a blank expression. As usual the cafe was empty. “Have you ate?”

“I fix dinner most nights, so yes,” said Akira surprising Sojiro. “Also, probably be leaving here at six or so in the morning so I can make breakfast otherwise Kaoru-chan is stuck with Munehisa's food, and no one wants to do that to a child.”

Sojiro gave a snort. “Busy life you've made yourself. I hope the pay is good.”

“Pay doesn't really matter. Good night.” He scaled up the steps ignoring the eyes on him, if he had a hundred yen for every time someone gave him weird looks in the last year, he'd never need to work for money again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's heard this song by Guns N Roses, I assure you its not about Iwai and Akira. I think you can see the subtext in the story itself.


	7. Night-Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they say chivalry is dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are a few snags here and there, I don't have a Beta, and its only me. But, I do my best to comb through each chapter, but its easy to miss stuff in your own writing.

Night-train

  
  


By the next afternoon, Akira joined Ryuji in Ogikubo at the same restaurant he had met the teen the first time. He split his entire first week between school, getting to know Ryuji, Iwai's, and Leblanc, and soon his first full week of school had nearly finished come Saturday morning, and no longer did the rumors even phase him as he passed skittish idiots in the hall.

He made it a point to speak to Ann and Shiho every day at the least, asking how they were doing, and inquiring about Shiho's knee. Sometimes, he would hang out with Ryuji after school for a while on the roof of the school, other times they would slip into the Metaverse of the castle, and have a skulk around.

Akira had arrived at Iwai's by six o' clock that morning, and he had his homework spread out on the table having neglected it for most of the week, not that it was hard or anything, but he'd had better things to do.

Sojiro had asked him yesterday if he wanted to learn to make good coffee, and so Akira had spent a couple hours with the taciturn man, surprised as he was with his change in attitude, and the man knew his coffee that was for sure.

Coincidentally, it was the actual day that Akira should have arrived in Tokyo. He was scribbling the essay that Kawakami had asked for when Iwai tugged on his messy hair drawing him back and almost upside down with the handsome older man glaring into his eyes. “You are always busy, drives me fucking crazy.” Iwai hissed making the teen shiver a bit.

“I like being busy. Good morning.” And instead of a verbal response, Iwai sank into him with a quenching kiss that left him humming. His mouth opened to the man in acceptance, fingers gliding roughly across the scratchy jaw. Every time, he managed to steal his breaths, and not only that but nearly come out of his skin.

“You need to take a fucking break,” he growled against Akira's cherry lips.

“Well, don't we have plans for the Planetarium tomorrow?”

“Yes, and tomorrow you're not doing anything. No work, no nothing. You got that?”

“Maybe, if you kiss me again.” Iwai smirked, and did exactly that. “I _suppose_ that works.”

“You brat.”

“Bastard.”

Iwai chuckled, and watched in amazement as his fingers ran through Akira's hair, and the boy's reaction was positively mind-blowing. He could watch Akira all fucking day, and it was made worse with the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses, which he'd taken to removing the moment he got to the apartment.

“I think its breakfast time.” Akira rose, and kissed the man's chin before heading to the kitchen to prepare leaving Iwai to flop down, and look at the Akira's work. He had no idea what it was about, and so he stacked everything together, and placed it in the folder for him.

“How has school been? You haven't talked about it.”

“No reason once its done, and I have better things to talk about like toys and things, much more fun.”

Iwai smirked. “I getchya there, I hated school. I ended up out of it the moment it was legal. Probably should have finished, but school often ran against my other activities.”

Akira handed him a cup of coffee, and he noticed that it tasted quite a bit better than he remembered, not that it was bad before, definitely better than Iwai's _Wake the Dead_ swill. Did this young man not have any fucking flaws? Iwai was tempted to ask him, but then decided that seeing Akira's face fall thinking he'd done something wrong was just not in his capabilities to do.

He supposed they'd only really known each other for little over a month, and had yet to learn, but Iwai was sure he could handle whatever was thrown his way because whatever flaws he had, he certainly made up for them with everything else. Iwai himself was nothing but a shit-load of flaws, it could fill a dump truck. Iwai wasn't used to any of this, but he found it all came to him naturally, every morning when he saw Akira in his kitchen or at his table doing homework, his jaw would click, and his eyes would naturally narrow, and that sensing need to take him over would ripple through him. It also annoyed him that Akira wasn't here of the night.

He belonged here, not in a fucking attic over a dumb ass coffee shop.

oOo

A small frown formed at the edge of Akira's mouth, Mishima had come into class that morning almost late, and he looked like hell. He had bruises all along one side of his face straight down to his jaw, and he also looked like he was cradling his arm. It looked like one wrong word or stare would send the kid into tears, and what was worse was how no one seemed to notice or find this odd in the slightest.

Even the teachers seem to figure it wasn't their business, and yet every day that Akira was there, Kawakami would open her mouth and try to warn him over Ryuji.

...

He also noticed that Ann was more stressed out than usual, her usual perky demeanor seemed to have been lost sometime over the first week of school. She even stopped talking to him except for a good morning hello. He thought it might be a girl thing, and figured that giving her space was probably best, but then there was Shiho.

It was also that day he noticed that anyone with a red and white tracksuit seemed to be suffering similar bruising and injuries, but it was nowhere near the state of Mishima's injuries.

Normally, Akira didn't seek anyone out, but at lunchtime he found Shiho sitting in a corner on a bench, and he noted that she looked like a wilted flower, the first day he met her she was smiling and it reached her eyes, but this time there wasn't a single smile, and she was favoring the knee that still had her brace.

He sank down beside her, and he noticed her violent flinch.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Akira knew he hadn't, but it was as good of any topic to start with, and Shiho's head snapped up to look at him. “Or Ann even.” He saw the brief flicker of sadness over Shiho at the mention of her friend's name.

She shook her head. “No, of course not. I'm sorry.”

“No need for apologies, I knew you weren't, but I figure that was a good way to get you to talk to me.”

Shiho gave a hesitant laugh. “You're direct aren't you? No, its volleyball, its hard, we're the best team, and sometimes being the best comes with a few minor setbacks.”

Akira licked his lips thoughtfully. “I saw Mishima today.” Her shoulders tensed at this, and her dark eyes filled with pain. “He looked terrible. He's not on the team.”

“He's the coach's assistant.” Kamoshida, she meant, and that one sentence was a perfect answer without giving anything away.

“Is it always this tough?”

She gave a humming nod, and he saw she was clenching her hands together as if trying to stop them from shaking. Akira went over to the vending machine, and got her something cold to drink. He turned to see her almost rocking from side to side.

He held out the drink, and she looked up at him surprised as if she forgot he was there. “Thank you. You're very kind, Akira-kun. I'm really sorry about the rumors.”

“You didn't cause them.” He sat back down. “Besides, they're not one hundred percent wrong.” Shiho stared at him wildly.

“You don't look like a criminal. You seem so gentle.”

Akira smiled. “I'm not. I stumbled across something that I couldn't pass by, and instead of doing nothing, I tried to interfere. He got hurt in the process, _I_ didn't do anything but pull him off someone, but he blamed it on me.”

Shiho's lips parted. “How terrible.”

“You believe me?”

“You're not the type, Akira-kun. I may not have known you long, but I can tell you're kind. Its like how everyone views Ryuji-kun now, and most of these kids have known him since middle school. Same with Ann, they think bad things about her because she's so naturally beautiful.”

“Envy is a hard teacher.”

“Mmm...”

Akira wanted to press her for some answers, but he didn't think it was wise, she looked like she was about to break apart. He reached down between them, and took her phone, she blinked at him. “Just adding my number.”

“Oh...”

“See? You can watch me, not nosing into anything.”

“...” Shiho giggled softly.

“If you want to just chat to a stranger, I think I'm a pretty decent one.”

“You're not a stranger anymore, you've made me laugh too much.”

“Good for me. Your friend's coming so I'll leave you to her. Get better, okay? Sports are supposed to be fun and challenging, not miserable, Shiho-chan. Its not supposed to take over your life.”

She said nothing to this as Akira gave Ann a nod, and went off to hunt Ryuji who was outside in the courtyard in a corner. “Yo! You're late.”

Akira smiled grimly and sank down. “Did you see Mishima?”

Ryuji's jaw locked. “I saw him,” he said darkly.

“Shiho-chan said he's the coach's assistant.” Ryuji looked away, his hand tightening into a fist. “Funny, how I asked about Mishima's bruises, and that's the only comment she could give me.”

“She pretty much confessed to it.”

“And it looks like no one cares, not even the teachers. No one looked at Mishima twice.” Akira's hand flew out before Ryuji could smash down on the wooden bench. “No need to get in trouble for vandalism.”

“I hate that scumbag! Akira, what can we do about him?”

Akira had been thinking about this for a week now, and what Morgana had told him. “I've thought about that other world, but I don't know, this seems different than Mementos. You'd know what I meant if you saw it. This is like a personal cognition build specifically for him and by him, and while I think he could use a good thrashing, what if we do that and – irreversibly cause damage?” Ryuji cringed at this. “Not that he wouldn't deserve it with what I'm seeing... and if the rumors and Mishima's bruises are true, but I don't want to be a real criminal.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji rubbed his face hard.

“I did read that there might be a way to change their perception inside the cognition, but I've also heard that they could go crazy or have a complete shutdown, so I don't know what steps we'd have to take to keep that from happening.”

“Can we ask Mona?” asked Ryuji thoughtfully. “I just – I really want to do something. I hate sitting on my hands and watching people being miserable, my old team is torn apart, they can barely run anymore... and I know I didn't help shit. I let my temper get the better of me.”

“... You did nothing more than what any _good_ human who defends themselves would do,” Akira said squeezing the boy's shoulder gently. “Its not your fault for this guy. Isn't that what you said when you awoke to Captain Kidd?”

“Yeah, but still, I hate being helpless.”

“Me to.” Akira shared some crackers with the boy. “Any plans for tomorrow?'

Ryuji shook his head. “Nothing, except helping my mom in the garden, don't tell anyone.”

“Lucky.”

“How is that lucky?'

“I'm a hidden Harvest Moon and Farmville junkie, but if you spread that rumor I'll never forgive you.”

Ryuji choked on a laugh. “S-somehow that fits you.”

“You think so? I am a criminal after all. Bad ass and all.” Ryuji continued to laugh, and Akira gave a half smile. “I feel you're laughing _at_ me, and not with me. I'm going to the Planetarium with Kaoru-chan and Munehisa. I've still barely been out of Shibuya, so it'll be nice.”

“Have fun with that.”

“Maybe in the evening, I can show you Mementos?”

Ryuji nodded. “Sounds good to me, I'd like to actually see this place.”

So, they made plans as the warning bell announced itself over the courtyard, and the two separated. Akira stopped by the bathroom to wash his hands, anyone inside had rushed out like he was a disease. He yanked the paper towel from the dispenser when a shadow and an impact caused him to lose breath as he was shoved face first into the concrete walls.

“You better keep a distance from Shiho, you pathetic thug!” Kamoshida was baring down on him, and Akira ignoring the skewing of his glasses narrowed his eyes. No fear like before.

“And if I don't?” Akira challenged only to have his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

“You can try it you little shit, and see what happens!”

“Probably because the teacher's rating is so fucking low, desperate times calls for desperate measures,” Akira drawled causing Kamoshida to growl and throw him bodily into the sinks.

Akira managed to grasp the edge to keep from falling thanks to his reflexes, and he didn't even flinch as the man towered over him, finger pointed right at his nose.

“One warning Kurusu.”

“Is that all you can do?” Akira egged flatly. “You think I'm scared of something like you? _Hardly_.” He righted himself, and leaned forward aware of the finger on his nose. He took off his glasses, and aimed the sharpest most cutting gaze into the giant's narrow eyes. It amused him to see how cowardly he truly was because Kamoshida faltered, looking for the briefest second - _nervous_. “You're just one pathetic washed up man chasing after a youth that is leaking out of your hands...” Kamoshida's muscled rippled, and he prepared to attack, but then Akira pulled out his phone and shook it playfully. “I'd watch yourself, you might get recorded...”

Kamoshida froze at this. “They won't do shit to me!”

“No, they might not, but your pathetic school reputation, might leak out into other places or have you not looked that far outside of your castle to realize that the world is much bigger than you are? You're just an ant, and ants get squashed.” Akira smiled pleasantly at him, and placed his glasses back on, and then confidently walked passed him. “Go to hell, Kamoshida, and take your medal with you.”

He patted down his blazer and adjusted it, and arched an eyebrow when he saw Mishima standing next to the bathroom looking as if he was shaking violently, and staring wide-eyed at Akira.

He must have been dragged along as a lookout, Akira thought. “Take care of yourself, Mishima,” he quipped passing the flinching boy by, and didn't look back. He knew the kid heard everything, and maybe it would wake him up, but Akira doubted it.

Fear was the hardest thing to overcome, but in the end, Akira had been attacked by men ten times bigger and badder than that piece of garbage, and no way would he allow himself to fear such a pathetic man.

What would Iwai think of him if he did that?

But, he did know he had to take care, he was walking a thin line, but Akira couldn't resist calling him out, reminding him that school wasn't the world, and the world wasn't a school. It seems his voice wasn't so lost anymore, and he blamed it on the Iwai boys entirely.

Just to piss Kamoshida off more, he approached Ann after class, ignoring the sudden whispering that accompanied. “Hey, Ann-chan, I was wondering if I could get your help with something.”

“What can I do for you, Akira-kun?' asked Ann wide-eyed.

“I need a book from the library, and the librarian really doesn't like me in there, she kicked me out, and I can't do my English without it, I was wondering if you could get it for me?”

Ann's eyes widened. “How rude of her! How can she do that? You're a student.”

“Apparently, I cause too much trouble without speaking. Also, if you could find me an easy to read children's book in English that would be really helpful.”

Ann gave a nod. “I can do that! You've come to the right place.”

“That's why I asked.”

Akira wasn't surprised when Shiho met them outside. Ann told her that she was getting a book for Akira because the librarian wouldn't let him. Shiho frowned. “How terrible, I'll come with you, I have practice soon, but its not for another fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, no need for them to think I'm going to rob their library standing out there alone.”

Shiho giggled. “Yeah, sounds so stupid.”

He snapped a cocky smile as he walked between the two girls who were chatting, and Kamoshida was leaning against the wall, his anger was obvious if the pulse in his neck was anything to go by. He also passed a ducking Mishima who seemed to be peaking at him discreetly, eyes so round that Akira thought they might pop out of their socket if he continued.

“Man, Mishima looks terrible,” said Ann wincing, and Shiho's face fell. “What happened to him?”

“I don't know,” said Shiho, and she bit down on her lip, and the mood was dropped completely.

As Ann disappeared into the library, Shiho leaned against the wall her eyes on the floor, and Akira had a sickening thought that made him almost flinch. What if being around Shiho put her on his radar? He hadn't let that idea come to him, personally, he'd been thinking to distract the bastard, make him focus on someone who couldn't be hurt so easily, but now he was wondering if it was going to have consequences.

He knew he shouldn't be inviting trouble, but once again the need to interfere and do something was strong. The lack of care this place had for its student's safety was appalling. He would be letting Iwai know that Shujin was not a future high school for Kaoru, that was for sure.

“You know, the floor really doesn't deserve your attention,” Akira teased causing Shiho to cough and actually flash him a smile that reached her eyes for the first time.

“Hah, yeah, I guess it doesn't. It is dirty. Do you have plans tomorrow?”

“Yeah, going to the planetarium. You?”

She sighed heavily. “More practice. You're right when you said sports should be fun, its stopped being fun some time ago, but its one of the only things I'm good at, so I have to stick with it.”

“I doubt that's true. You make Ann happy.” And Shiho's eyes glittered when he said this. “She smiles every time she sees you, I think that's quite a skill to be able to make someone smile. Not to mention you're smart.”

“Thank you, Akira-kun – _that_ – I needed to hear that.”

“We all need to hear that sometimes. I'm lucky that I have a three year old who reminds me on a regular basis.”

Shiho was stunned by that. “You do?”

“Yeah, he's a sweetheart, named Kaoru-chan. So, I get praise every day, its easy when it comes from innocent children.”

“Yeah it is,” she agreed softly when Ann came back out.

She puffed out a breath. “Here are three books for you, I couldn't find any child English books, but I have some at home if you'd like to borrow them.”

“I would if you don't mind.”

“I also gave the librarian a piece of my mind, so you should be able to enter when you need to.”

Akira smiled. “Thank you, Ann-chan, well I better get going.” He checked his phone. “You two – have a good day, and take care of your knee, Shiho-chan.”

Once again, Kamoshida was still in his standing still position. “See you later, _coach_ ,” Akira drawled turning down the steps, and he could hear the hateful growl in the distance.

Akira was helping Iwai clean the shop later that evening, Kaoru was fast asleep upstairs, and there were four customers in line. Apparently they were regulars, one American soldier with a blonde buzz cut, and three young adults who enjoyed war games, and often stuck to paintball equipment.

Iwai had customized two model weapons for the American soldier that he seemed to get along well with, and even tossed a free cleaning kit into the bag. Akira received a text, and thought it was Ryuji, but he arched an eyebrow when he pulled it out to see that it was Shiho.

_:Thank you again for your kind words today.:_

_:I meant them. I never say what I don't mean. How was practice?:_

He stood there for a moment, a little grim as it was several heart-beats.

_:Hard. Maybe I'm just not cutout for it?:_

Somehow, Akira could picture the girl dripping on her phone, and cringed where he stood.

_:Or maybe the coach doesn't know what he's doing.:_

_:We're undefeated because of him.:_

_:So? Does that mean you have to be miserable? Or hate something you used to love? What does winning mean if you don't feel anything for the win?:_

He knew that would be a hard question for her to answer, and he hoped it would make her think a little harder.

_:My college entrance rides on my volleyball scholarship. My parents don't make much money, so this is something I have to do.:_

_:Just hang in there okay? Talk to me if it gets bad, I know you can talk to Ann, but you know Ann so well, I'm just barely an acquaintance, so you can rant to me, like a therapist, but free of charge of course.:_

_:Haha! Yeah, maybe you are like a therapist. Thank you, Akira-kun.:_

He smirked when the screen filled with a bunch of smiling emojis, including a laughing one. He shivered when Iwai's hot hand ran down his back, and he tilted his head back to rest against his shoulder.

“I'm eavesdropping,” Iwai grunted.

“You always do.”

“A new friend?”

“Her names Shiho,” said Akira. He sighed when Iwai's nose buried into his hair and ear. His skin was buzzing. “She's nice, her and Ann I guess are kind of friends with me. I make it a point to say hi to them. Sorry, if I'm slacking off boss.”

“I'd call you on it, but you need to slack off.” Before Akira could respond, Iwai's phone rang. “ _Yeah?_ ” Iwai stilled against Akira's back. “ _Uh huh, really_? Is that the only time... no – I can do it. Meeting as usual? 'Kay, see ya then, man.” He hung up, and looked frustrated.

“You okay?” Akira asked a little nervously as the last time Iwai had gotten off the phone, he was pissed all to hell, and Akira got the brunt of it.

Iwai caressed his cheek drawing out the nerves, and making the muscles in his face relax. “Yeah, but I can't join you tomorrow at the Planetarium.”

Akira smiled knowingly. “Its alright, we'll save it for later.”

“But, Kaoru is looking forward to it.”

“I'll take him somewhere else, and we save the Planetarium, how's that?” Akira turned and pressed into Iwai, and arms locked around him. “What time do I need to be here tomorrow?”

“All hours, every day... _but I can't have that_ ,” Iwai growled, and Akira resisted moaning when he felt the grazing of the man's teeth along his lips. Akira kissed him, and for a moment all was forgotten. “About eight?”

Akira gave a nod. “I'll be here.” For too short of time they traded kisses, standing there in the middle of the shop.

“Just this is a damn good sell, and can't back out.”

“You don't have to. I'm not disappointed, and I won't let Kaoru-chan be,” he promised.

“I should be back by early evening. I want to get it out of the way, but the guy I'm meeting has a habit of talking my ear off.”

“That's not good, I like your ears attached, makes it fun to do this...” And Iwai hissed when Akira nibbled at one as he cupped the back of the man's neck.

“ _Fuck_... don't do that!” Iwai snarled with a clench, Akira could feel his muscles contracting, and the near purr at the end of the snarl. Akira snickered into his ear.

“But you like it,” Akira teased.

“That's beside the point, and _how_ did you know I like it?” Iwai asked gruffly, and Akira once again laughed, swooping an arm around him.

“You looked like you were going to pounce on me back when I was washing the sauce off near your ear... I notice details too, even if I'm not a paranoid boy.” Akira drew back and Iwai's face was soft, his eyes shining from beneath the cap he wore, sometimes that damn thing got in the way, and Akira wanted to chuck it across the room.

Iwai slammed a kiss to Akira's lips, his hat toppling as their mouths opened, and the man's tongue coiled around his sending Akira burning from the inside out. Akira let out a moan as his spine rippled from the grip and soul quenching latch until his lips were bruised and red.

For a moment, Akira thought he was going to end up on the floor with the way Iwai's control seemed to slip with every thirsty suck. It wasn't like he was opposed to it, but Iwai somehow managed to get restraint. He reached, and took hold of Akira's forearms, and then pinned them at his side, and pulled back much to the breathless teen's protest.

“You gotta go,” Iwai's tone was husky, no longer growling. It seemed like he was resigned to something, and it drove Akira crazy that he couldn't figure out what was going on in this man's head, but Akira did not complain as much as everything inside of him begged to.

He'd never had such strong desires or reactions like this to anyone, it moved way beyond base attraction, and Akira could feel a need passing back and forth between them, and it was being denied.

Akira lowered his eyes, and kissed Iwai's stubble chin. “See you in the morning, Munehisa.”

Iwai's eyes changed in a flash, and he hesitated for the briefest second before letting go of Akira, and allowing him to walk out of his shop where the air had become super charged.

oOo

Instead of the Planetarium, Akira asked Ryuji for suggestions on where he could take Kaoru as the Planetarium had been canceled, and his friend suggested feeding the ducks at Inokashira Park. It was simple, but Kaoru loved it as Akira brought lettuce instead of bread.

“I thought we feed bread to ducks?' asked Kaoru tossing pieces of the green into the crystal waters.

“Well, the lettuce makes the water a lot less dirty,” said Akira crouched beside him. “Also, I read that bread isn't healthy for ducks. Its like when you eat too much chocolate and get a tummy ache.” He tickled the boy for affect making Kaoru giggle and double over.

“Okay, we don't want the duckies to get sick!”

Kaoru got excited and chased them around, giggling as they would flutter their wings and waddle wildly away with startled quacks. Akira kept close in fear of him slipping and toppling into the water. It was a nice warm April morning, and it was too bad that Iwai couldn't have joined them, but they could make a plan for later. He had text Iwai telling him that they went to the park to feed ducks just so the paranoid father knew where they were. Akira was going to have a chat with him later, Iwai had left way too much money on the counter for just the two of them.

By the end of lunch, Kaoru could barely keep his eyes open, and so Akira hoisted him into his arms, letting the child lay across his chest, chubby cheek to his shoulder, and tucked the boy's glasses into his pocket as he headed back toward the train.

He had the idea of stopping in at Leblanc for a bit if only to remind Sojiro that he wasn't up to anything more than taking care of the sweetest child in the world. Akira's palm rubbed his small back unconsciously as he waited on the platform.

He smiled when he got a text from Iwai. Akira had laughingly named the man Gun Daddy, which had sent Iwai into a fit of glares, and Akira snickering and reminding him that he could get away with anything right now. This had caused Iwai to pause, and then give up, but not without snapping his teeth.

_Gun Daddy: What you doing?_

_:Bout to get on the train, Kaoru-chan's fast asleep, wore himself out chasing every duck in the park. He also tried to ride one... let's not talk about how the duck felt about that.:_

_Gun Daddy: He didn't get bit did he?_

_:Course not, you think I'd let him get bit? I told him to go up behind it if he wanted to try, and keep away from the head.:_

_Gun Daddy: Hah! Sound like me._

_:It wasn't like he was all that successful, sure was funny seeing the squawking and feathers fly as the duck tried to get away.:_

_Gun Daddy: Shit, you got smoke down my throat._

_:Maybe its time to quit?:_

_Gun Daddy: I'm trying!_

_:Try harder, Gun Daddy.:_

He stepped onto the train, and found a seat facing the rear. He adjusted Kaoru as he got a bit of playful boldness. Not to mention, he was feeling pretty cheeky at the minute.

: _Maybe you just need something better than lollipops to suck on.:_

_Gun Daddy: ! You did not just say that, baby._

_:Did I say something wrong? Its just a suggestion.:_

_Gun Daddy: Fuck you, I'm dying of smoke inhalation!_

_:So long as you aren't driving.:_

_Gun Daddy: No, I'd be wrapped around a tree by now._

_:You should try wrapping around something else, might be healthier.:_

Akira was rocking slightly back and forth to the low hum of the train movement when he looked down at his feet, and normally on trains around here, especially in Tokyo they were smooth and even speed, but Akira felt a funny buzz through his shoe as if it was going faster than normal.

Akira raised his head, and no one seemed to notice, so focused as they were on their phones, talking to a friend or reading magazines. He had a strange feeling, and something in the center of his chest pulsing. Before Akira could ride it off as nothing, the train gained even more speed, and then there was a lurch as if someone tried to hit the breaks sending everyone careening and crying out in different directions.

Akira's back flew against the seat causing Kaoru to whine, and then the train began to go faster, and it moved in tandem with his heart. Everyone was freaking out now, startled out of their dazed robotic lives.

“What's going on?!”

“Is this another derailment?”

Akira's breathing gained momentum, and he gripped the sleeping child, the panic beneath his chest threatening to break loose as all the while the train gained speed. Dammit, he wouldn't be so worried if it was just him, but Kaoru in his arms made everything much worse.

He had to do something, if the train was going to derail like they'd been seeing on the news, he had to keep Kaoru safe, it was his only thought.

His split second decision was to place Kaoru in his seat, and wedge him in with his body. Kaoru sleepily opened his eyes at the jostling and noise.

“Mommy?” God, he couldn't be calling him that now for the first time, could he? “What's going on?” He was rubbing his eyes, and staring around blearily at all the terrified passengers, but before the child could follow their emotions. Akira put on a masked face of calm as he locked around his knees around Kaoru's small sitting body, and used his arms as a brace, holding tightly onto the seat.

“Look at me,” said Akira. “Don't look at anyone else, okay?” It took all of Akira's strength not to sway when the train jerked at its high speed, several people were sent to the floor, and yet Akira kept Kaoru locked in place. He cringed at the fear as the train rocked harder back and forth, more screams and cursing fled into the air, there was a smash like a window in the distance. “Its okay, remember what I said when we met for the first time?”

The train was really shaking now, and Akira blocked out the background fears and noises as he focused on Kaoru.

“Y-you said you'd protect me!” Kaoru's eyes widened. “B-but whose going to protect you?'

“That's not how it works. Didn't you call me mommy just now?” Kaoru gave a nod. “Then that's what I do, its what they do, they protect.” Akira bowed his head, dropping a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Akira was well aware of the bodies pressing into him as they scrabbled around like headless chickens, but Akira never moved from his position that couldn't be said for a child nearby that went sliding as the train began to tilt, the speed making it go off its track, and the lights began to flicker. Kaoru reached out to Akira's chest grabbing his shirt. Akira couldn't risk moving, and it was a painful choice to not do anything.

“Keep looking at me,” said Akira, feeling his heart constrain at the flooding fear, and tears prickling Kaoru's eyes. He could feel his phone in his pocket buzzing continuously, but he didn't dare reach for it.

“Are you scared, mommy?”

“Yes.”

“You don't show it.”

“Because I'm looking at you, and I don't feel scared when I look at you.” It was a total lie, in the word's of Iwai, _he was fucking terrified_ , maybe he needed to start chastising himself for mentally cursing so much. “So, you do the same to me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Akira managed to pry a hand from the seat, and cupped the back of Kaoru's head like he was a baby again with a soft spot as the train continued to shudder and shimmy. It felt like hours, but it was only seconds as all this passed, and he gritted his teeth when something above crashed down onto his head, something metal.

Kaoru by now was in near tears, terror flooding his face, but at least he never took his eyes away from Akira. “Are you okay? A pole just hit you!”

“Fine, it was – _tin_.” It was not tin, it was likely steel, and damn did it hurt, and then there was a shudder, sparks flew through the train, and not only did it tilt very heavily to one side sending Akira forward and sideways, but he could hear the screeching, the scent of rubber, something smokey... and then _bam!_ Akira made absolutely sure that Kaoru was covered from all impact.

Something glanced into the left side of his back, but he ignored it completely as he kept his breaths even. Kaoru was pinned, and all the while never moved like everyone else who slammed against the walls, the glass busting, and Akira knew that they were going to crash on their side, probably meet a tunnel wall or column, and in the position he was in there was no way he could soft fall, and with Kaoru in his arms. He couldn't risk it. So he tensed his body for impact curving around Kaoru, and telling the boy to hold onto him, and not to let go.

And then the crash happened, and it happened so hard that Akira thought he was going to break in half as the push and pull strained his muscles, his head flying back, and he thought he saw a shimmering blue figure encasing them. Something with cape like wings fluttered and rose up out of him, and Kaoru gave a shuddering gasp.

“Whoa... is that an _angel_?” Kaoru breathed, and Akira could barely raise his head, the impact had been so fast and hard that he hadn't realize he and Kaoru had somehow moved from their seat and hit the side of the train wall that had tipped completely on its side. But, he saw the familiar drape like cloak and a hint of red and black.

“Thank you...” Akira managed with a ragged breath. Akira was lying on his back, Kaoru fused and flat to his chest.

He realized that it was Arsene who had slowed their impact during all of this, and Arsene silently draped over them, and he knew that Kaoru could see it. Everyone else was way to in their own fear to notice, but somehow Akira didn't they would even if they were looking.

Children however were able to see strange things if the other child lying in pain across the train was anything to go by because she was staring at it at the blue creature weakly. A lot of people were hurt, one old man had a gash across his chest, and an elderly woman's knee was twisted and she looked dazed and confused.

It was a heart-wrenching sight, but looking down at Kaoru, the child had not a single cut or bruise on him.

He could hear noise in the distance, his breathing shaky and distant. Kaoru finally raised his head, and Akira muffled the threatening cry when the boy climbed up his chest. Something was hurting him, but he didn't dare react outwardly.

“Are you okay?” Kaoru asked innocently. “I'm not hurt thanks to your angel.”

Akira choked out a quiet laugh. “You see him, huh?'

“Yes! He rose up out of you. Are you an angel?'

Akira laughed some more. “I doubt that baby. Keep looking at me okay.”

“People are hurt and crying. But, I'm not scared anymore,” said Kaoru. “You always protect me, like daddy does. You are _definitely_ my mommy.”

Akira clutched him, and kissed the boy's cheek as the tears fell from his eyes. Not sad or upset tears, they were happy. Arsene soon vanished from view, likely the manifestation couldn't stay held in the real world for long. He was going to guess since they were in Shibuya with the cavern of Mementos beneath them that Arsene had been able to arise out of him.

He reached into his back pocket, and frowned when he noticed something wet, surely he didn't pee his pants, how embarrassing would that be? But, when he brought his hand around, his eyes widened when his fingers were coated entirely in fresh crimson blood. 

…

It didn't matter, Kaoru was alive and safe, so he hid his bloody palm using his jeans to wipe the blood away. He knew Iwai was going to be freaking out, but he couldn't bring his phone out if it was coated, Kaoru might be three, but he wasn't stupid, he would know what red meant if he saw it. 

He needed his bag, that was the first thing he thought, and to his utter relief his bag had somehow managed to get near him. 

“Kaoru-chan, grab the bag.” 

Kaoru moved in the direction of it, and Akira grimaced as he managed to sit up. As Kaoru brought it around, he took to burying his face into Akira's side as he brought out a spare Shujin blazer, and slipped it over his arms if only to block the seeping wound. 

“Ready to get out of here?” 

“Yes, please! We have to get to daddy!” 

“Yes, we do.” Akira kissed his forehead. 

oOo

Iwai stood in the middle of Shibuya Station, his hands a shaking wreck as he crossed his arms over his chest, growling as the officers and other crew wouldn't let them passed. He wanted to blow through, but he didn't think it was a good idea to piss the assholes off, and get thrown in jail.

He had no contact, Akira had gone dead silent, and the idea of his son and Akira being on that train... _ulgh_ – it twisted something fierce into Iwai's gut. But, he remained standing there stoically, but if his patience was wearing thin – who the hell could blame him!?

His entire life was in that damn train, and like hell was he moving until he knew.

Iwai tried not to space out, his fears ringing like a gun-shot in his ears, and then his body nearly gave out when he heard the familiar shout of his son.

“Daddy!”

To his stunned surprise, Akira and his son were walking toward them at a sedated pace, Akira placed Kaoru down, and the child came running, and Iwai didn't hesitate to scoop him into his arms, and roughly squeezed him to his chest.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” He asked looking him over.

“Yep! I'm perfect, not a scratch, he protected me. I think he's an angel, I saw an angel come out of him and wrap around us!” said Kaoru with big wide eyes, and Iwai blinked at him for a moment, and then his eyes turned to Akira, and once again he raked over looking for signs of distress, hand moving to touch the teen's pretty face.

“So glad you're both okay!” He pulled Akira into him not caring who was there to see him as Akira smiled and shifted with his right side against Iwai.

“Sorry I couldn't message you.”

Iwai kissed Akira's forehead, noting the bruise that he could see just beyond the curls. “Come on, let's go home.”

Akira was silent the whole way, Kaoru was tiredly babbling, rubbing his face all along Iwai's shoulder, and making half-hearted attempts at talking about angels making Akira half smile.

“He's exhausted,” said Akira letting Iwai go up the stairs first, and following behind. “He was only asleep twenty minutes when it all happened.”

“You can tell me everything later, buddy, let's get you down for a nap,” said Iwai. “Can you-?”

But, Akira cringed at him as he stepped forward, and pulled out his keys, and that's when Iwai saw the blood coating them.

“Wha-”

“Not now,” Akira told him as he carefully undid each lock, and twisted them so that the door open.

Iwai bit down on his tongue, and as Akira walked ahead of him that was when he saw the blood running down and soaking the teen's jeans. It explained the Shujin jacket going over his shirt as he tossed the bag down and the keys.

Iwai laid Kaoru down on the couch, and then rushed to Akira's side as he shrugged out of the blazer. “Let me see!”

Akira turned and Iwai hissed when he raised the shirt to see a three inch gash. “I didn't even notice, that's why I didn't text,” said Akira. “I reached into my back pocket for my phone and that's when I noticed the blood. I could not let him see it. I managed to keep him looking at me, so he saw nothing around him,” assured Akira as Iwai raised his eyes to Akira's, his glasses had been lost, and so he saw the intensity of the storm gray eyes.

“He doesn't have a scratch on him.”

“I made sure of that. I pinned him to the seat and faced the direction that would make us go back rather than forward, and locked him in. I'm sorry.”

Iwai didn't understand. “Why the hell are you sorry? You protected Kaoru...”

“Yeah, but-”

“It ain't your fault the trail derailed! Come here!” Iwai grabbed him roughly, and the tension in Akira's body relaxed instantly, and arms looped around Iwai's neck. “Let's get you patched up.”

Iwai retrieved the medical kit under the sink as Akira took off his shirt, and Iwai was rather appreciative of his toned body. He was definitely athletic, and yet slim all the way through, the definition was more subtle and wiry, and it didn't help that his skin was sparkling pale, and made Iwai get ideas he shouldn't be having right now.

He closed the toilet seat and sat down, and shifted the boy's hips, enjoying the twitch he got in return. “Stay put,” Iwai ordered evenly as he took the alcohol and poured it onto a sterile cotton ball.

Akira didn't even flinch, and Iwai frowned slightly at the deep gash, looked to be about two the three inches in the skin, what the hell went into him? He thought he was going to have to stitch, which was not something Iwai liked doing. He was rather adept at it though considering his past career, and as he wiped the blood more kept spilling out making him frown.

“Going to have to stitch you.”

“Okay,” said Akira.

“Did you get hurt anywhere else?” asked Iwai rummaging through the kit for what he needed.

“Something hit my head, but I'm fine,” said Akira. “Like I said, I didn't even notice my back until I was going for my phone.”

Iwai was impressed when Akira looked over his shoulder and down at what he was doing, he began to stitch it with careful hands, and only a pinch of discomfort between his eyes denoted any amount of pain, when he'd seen men twice Akira's age and size nearly hollering, then again Iwai was being as gentle as he could.

Akira then pulled out his phone, and sent it back to him, Iwai's eyes flickered at the image of Kaoru trying to clamor onto a duck causing the man to chuckle throatily.

“Don't distract me, you'll have a stitched ass otherwise.”

“That wouldn't be good.”

“Not with your pretty ass,” Iwai teased with a smirk.

Akira grinned. “If you weren't stitching me I'd just wiggle it in your face.”

Iwai growled low. “You do that, you're going to have an issue of being bent over. Don't do that, I'm trying to be good.”

“Mhmm... sure you are Gun Daddy.” Iwai's hand cracked down on the teen's bubbly backside causing a delightful yelp, and wide round storm eyes. “Oi!” he whined, “I'm wounded here.”

“ _Uh huh_ , be good. Don't think I don't remember your text before all hell broke loose.”

Akira giggled. “I didn't mean anything more than what it was meant to mean!”

“Sure, and I was born yesterday.”

“Damn you're young...”

Iwai barked in laughter. He managed to finish the perfect stitching, and then he used a thin strip of sterile cloth, and medical tape to keep it protected. He allowed his hand to run smoothly across and then up the velvet dip of Akira's slim back well aware of the sudden deep breath at the touch.

He stood, and spun Akira around, and their mouths attacked each other. Getting him so fucking close, it was hard to control, and whenever Akira's mouth bit down on him, it brought out a rushing need to have him against a wall.

It was something akin to addiction, but the after affects were much more pleasant. He had to be good. He had to treat Akira as precious as he was, and not treat him like some pretty toy. He was much, much to important and pure to dirty right now.

It was made all the harder when Akira's body arched into him with a ready need, and Iwai had to keep from responding by pulling away against the shivering protest that left cherry lips.

“You need to rest,” Iwai managed to get out as Akira's eyes damned him straight to hell, and it was made worse with the soft chaste kiss to his chin. He ran a knuckle down Akira's cheek, enjoying the soft expression, the coloring of his cheeks, and sparkling heaviness of his stormy eyes. His emotions were always in those eyes, they could not be hidden no matter how straight or flat his pretty face became, all that he was revealed himself in his eyes.

It was no damn wonder he wore glasses like a mask.

“I better rest before my Gun Daddy bends me over for my pretty ass.” Akira teased and walked away leaving Iwai to laugh roughly, and toss the bloody clothes away.

“Ya got that right. Go lay down.”

“Yes, Gun Daddy,” Akira sing-songed, and Iwai rolled his eyes affectionately, and scrubbed his hands.

It was no surprise that Akira had been exhausted, he had curled up on the couch using his right side with Kaoru in his bare arms and fell asleep instantly. Iwai sank down in the armchair, ignoring all the world around him, and calmly watched them for what felt like hours without moving a single muscle.

He then remembered Akira's guardian, and resisted rolling his eyes. He didn't have his number, however, he could find it on Akira's or online, and snagged Akira's filthy phone, frowning at the blood that smeared. He'd wash it after this as he scrolled through for the number, but didn't find it at all. He also reminded himself to wash the keys too.

Seriously? Did his guardian not give him contact information? What a fucking dick! Iwai thought in distaste.

He saw a series of messages from the blonde kid Ryuji.

_:Dude, you okay? I heard about the train derailment!:_

_:Hey send me a message! I need to know you're alright. Are you with Kaoru-chan? I hope you're okay.:_

_:Now I feel fucking guilty suggesting the park!:_

_:Come on, man! Let me know you're okay!:_

No need to worry the kid anymore, Iwai text him.

_:They are fine.:_

Not even a moment later.

_:Who?:_

_:Iwai, who the else would I be?:_

_:I didn't know your name.:_

Iwai frowned as he scrolled upwards, his shameless snooping undeterred and he saw strange text going back and forth.

_Ryuji: Think you can show me around that other place? Momentos or something?_

_Akira: Mementos. Sure, but It'll have to wait till I have time and we can find Mona._

_Ryuji: Why do we need Mona?_

_Akira: Place is huge, and no way we can walk the tracks. Reaper will find us for sure._

_Ryuji: What's the Reaper?_

_Akira: Mona says its a huge ass shadow with a bad attitude. You spend too long in one place, he decides to check us out. Sometimes, if the Jack O Lanterns are in the mood they'll show me the exit, Pixies do too, but they mostly just like to flutter around my hair._

_Ryuji: Haha, that sounds ridiculous! The ones we encounter in that castle are vicious!_

_Akira: Cause Kamoshida is vicious, the ones in Mementos are more themselves, least that's how I see it._

_Ryuji: So, Mona can fly or something?_

_Akira: Actually, he turns into a bus, don't ask me why I can't find that answer, and I've already asked with laughing consequences._

_Ryuji: I have to see this..._

Iwai was confused as hell, what the _fuck_ were they talking about? However, he remembered the question about cats and buses.

… _Eh?_

He decided that he should stop snooping, and gave up finding the number on Akira's phone, and laid it aside, and used his own, and checked Google, and found that Leblanc did have a number, so he called it.

“ _Leblanc?_ ” the old man's voice sounded almost confused.

“This is Munehisa Iwai, you Sojiro Sakura?” He knew it was, but he wanted to make sure.

“ _... Yes, you're Akira's employer?'_

“Yeah.”

“ _Why'd you call the payphone?”_

“I don't have your number, and neither does he after looking at his phone.” Iwai resisted childishly rolling his eyes again, and removed himself from the armchair so he could go and smoke without stifling them. He took Akira's phone and keys so he could clean them.

“ _Oh, right, I don't like giving guys my number, what is it you need? Akira isn't here.”_ Really? Trying to sound like an old man bad ass just made him sound stupid.

“No, he's not, he's here on my couch after having been involved in a train derailment.”

“ _What!?”_ Finally, a normal human response of kindness, and here everyone thought Iwai was an asshole. 

“Yeah, he and my son went to Inokashira Park today, and were involved.”

“ _Is he hurt?_ ”

“Just a cut on his back. I've stitched him up, but he's exhausted, and he suffered a small hit to the head.”

“ _Is your son alright?_ ”

“Not a scratch. I'm keeping him here for the night, don't think he should get on a train tonight after all that shit. I hope you don't mind cause I'm doing it anyway.” He was at his limit of asking shit, and Akira wasn't going anywhere.

Sojiro let out a grunting sigh. “ _Very well, just make sure he gets to school._ ”

“I will, but I don't want him leaving right now.” Honestly, his guardian could suck it for all Iwai cared. Akira belonged with him, not there.

“ _Does he need clothes?”_

“Mm, no, I do think he has a couple uniforms lying around his room.”

“ _Alright, thanks for at least letting me know.”_

“No problem.” He hung the phone up, and set to washing the everything carefully with alcohol, and then soaking the keys.

It had been a crazy ass day, the deal he'd canceled their plans for had gone through netting him more than enough that if he wanted to, he could close for a month and be a lazy ass. But at what expense? If only he hadn't answered his phone, the three of them would have gone in the complete other direction, and would have passed the derailment entirely.

It was enough to give any normal man a heart-attack, and Iwai wasn't normal.

He flopped back down on the armchair, and reached for a magazine, but became distracted when his son began to stir, the child was facing Akira head resting beneath the teen's chin, and really Iwai thought it was fucking adorable.

His kid was a heart-breaker that was for sure. He observed his son patting Akira's chin and then kissing it, making Iwai's heart pound even harder, and then the boy carefully wiggled himself out of Akira's arms, and brightened when he saw Iwai.

“How you feeling boy?” asked Iwai as Kaoru rushed over to him sinking between his legs. Iwai scooped him onto his lap, and warmed when Kaoru kissed his cheek. Before Akira, Kaoru wouldn't have done that, but then maybe it was because Iwai never gave him a reason.

“Great! I not hurt anywhere, I think everyone else was though, but that's because mommy is an angel.”

Iwai chuckled roughly, and cleared his throat. Hearing that term of endearment, made Iwai feel a bit funny beneath his skin. “Uh... angel? I guess... in a way.” He wasn't as flipped out it, but he felt weird.

“No, really, he is! I think he is because it was all so scary, daddy. But, then he pinned me to the seat, and covered me with his body, then when things were getting scary and people screaming, something came out of him!”

“Huh?”

“Yes! Something big at first it was blue, and it had wings and it wrapped around us, and then it looked a bit red and black. I think he went to sleep for a second.” That meant he passed out if only briefly, Iwai thought. “And he didn't notice when we moved from the seat straight into the wall as the train was flipping.”

“...” Iwai's heart sank. “And you were safe?”

“Yeah, he _never_ let me go, and the angel that was inside of him wrapped around us, and it was soft when we landed. It was really big, and it floated up and down, mommy knew who it was because he whispered thank you, it had a big long hat and very sharp feet. Looked weird for an angel.”

“...” Iwai thought his son might have been dreaming it, probably a way to protect his child mind or something. Iwai didn't even pretend to understand how a child's imagination could work. “Okay, let's go with that.”

“You don't believe me?” Kaoru pouted.

“I do, you have a great eye kid. You hungry?”

“A little bit, but I don't want to eat your food.” Iwai laughed at this.

“I won't subject you to that, we have leftovers, I can at least heat that up.” He stood with his kid in his arms. It wouldn't do for Akira to be moving around too much.

“Okay, daddy. I gotta pee.”

Pulling the foiled food out, Iwai sat him down, and he rushed off to the bathroom.

Akira didn't move from his position on the couch for most of the day and evening, and that worried Iwai, normally he awoke so easily. Kaoru was playing quietly on the floor. Iwai took up the position on the couch lifting the teen's feet and stretching them over his lap, and checking his forehead, noting the purple bruise. He didn't want to wake him, but Iwai was paranoid enough and so he shook Akira gently causing the boy to hum and shift, his storm eyes creasing open a fraction of an inch.

“Hey baby, you okay?” asked Iwai caressing his cheek.

Akira leaned into the touch on instinct. “Mhmm, tired, twins won't leave me alone...”

“Huh?”

“... Eh, nothing.” Akira took in a breath. “How is Kaoru-chan?”

“He's on the floor over there by his box of toys. He's fine, _more_ than fine, keeps talking about an angel. Apparently you're one.”

Akira gave a weak giggled, and shifted onto his back, and Iwai enjoyed touching his silky skin, really, he could be convinced that there was an angel inside with the way he acted. Dammit, Akira had to have a flaw, but what was it? It didn't matter. If it was a flaw, Iwai would probably just scowl because it too would be perfect.

No such thing.

“I'm no angel, more like a hell-bringer,” he grinned slyly, and Iwai arched an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Mm, yeah, I'd say so.”

“Your head hurt?”

“No, is there a bruise?'

“Yeah, pretty annoying looking. You're staying here tonight. I've already contacted your guardian.”

Akira didn't hesitate as he smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He then sat up with a grimace as the stitches stretched. “Ooh, my body is sore, didn't realize how locked my muscles were.” He rolled his shoulders. He was still shirtless.

“Turn over, let me check your stitches.”

Akira did, and Iwai coasted down his back causing Akira to sigh as he fluttered his eyes closed. It seemed alright, nothing pulled as he checked beyond the bandage discreetly, and allowed his eyes roam across Akira's shapely butt appreciatively.

“You should change your jeans, you have blood on them.”

“First I have to get up.” He shivered when Iwai continued to rubbing his back in soft but firm circles. “But, on second thought, who cares?”

Iwai smirked, and came down on the boy's butt making him squeak and glare, and his smirk turned into a wolfish grin. “You better get up.”

“Are _you_ up?” Akira teased, and before Iwai could answer that or glower at him, the boy kicked his legs off Iwai's leg and headed to his room.

Iwai flopped back in a lazy position, rubbing his face, and looking over at Kaoru, and noted the boy had been watching them. “Come here, sit with me for a while.”

Kaoru beamed and rushed over, jumping onto the arm of the couch and tumbling over with a giggle. Iwai gently grabbed him by his legs, and dragged the happy child over him. He dipped down and pressed his nose to the happy child's, and stared into his gray eyes. “You truly see him as your mom?”

“Uh huh, he does everything you do! He loves me, protects me, and hugs me. You love him to, right? I watch you a lot.”

Iwai softened inside and caressed the child's head. “You are so innocent.” The idea did sound nice, but Akira was only sixteen, and not only that, Iwai was honestly afraid of hurting him again. If he did, what would become of his son if Akira had to leave and all because Iwai couldn't control himself?

He had promised Akira he'd never hurt him again, and he believed he could keep that promise, but there was always a chance, always a chance for Iwai to hang himself, and fuck it all up.

_'You make no difference in my feelings for Kaoru-chan...'_ He remembered Akira saying, and he felt that it was true, but it wasn't Akira he worried about.

It was his own destructive tendencies, but thinking back to that moment when he realized his own horror, and that almost irreversible feeling that nearly killed him, and the pain that he _knew_ he caused Akira, he wasn't sure if he was willing to ever go there again. Ever allow himself to see that face. It was a gamble to take this chance, and so soon, but he supposed to Kaoru a month was a lifetime as time meant nothing to him.

He really had fallen for Akira, no way in the world before all this would Iwai's thoughts have been possible or the feeling he got in his heart whenever he took to watching or thinking too hard.

Akira returned, black and white checkered shorts that Iwai really liked looking at as they were short, and fit really well on his hips, and instead of sitting on the armchair, he sank down cross-legged right beside Iwai, their body heat fused together as Kaoru clamored properly into Iwai's lap.

“You want to watch a movie or something?” Akira suggested, and Iwai gave a nod. He could do that.

Iwai had to resist pinning him down, the need was there and strong. “You choose, you're more child friendly.”

Akira took the remote, and turned the satellite on to the movie section. “Let's see if we can find something for all of us, not everything has to be children movies...” He flipped through all the options. “Aha, _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , now that's a movie anyone can watch!” It had Japanese voice over of course.

“I've never seen it, is it scary?” asked Kaoru curiously.

“No, not really, but its great,” said Akira. “I love Jack! You know those skull pants I have with the funny face?”

“ _Uh huh._ ” His butt looked nice in them.

“That's Jack Skellington,” said Akira. “He'll _love_ it, and its got enough in it to be more than mature without startling and confusing him.”

Iwai blinked as Akira chose the movie, and Kaoru turned over onto his stomach, and stretched over the couch to watch.

Akira curled his legs on the other side, and Iwai turned to stare at the porcelain face that looked at the screen with a half smile of interest. Iwai liked the music, that was the first thing, and it did turn out to be funny. However, he was distracted, Akira kept getting his attention, and he did nothing to get it except press into his side making Iwai nearly uncontrollable.

His son had his feet swinging in the air, his hands clasped to his cheeks, elbows propped with wide-eyed giggles.

Akira shivered when Iwai ran knuckles down his cheek and neck, and Akira looked at him with a content smile, eyes glittering. Akira then kissed him softly, but Iwai was not about to let it be chaste as he pulled him closer, and took control, opening his mouth, and sending them both into a haze as the movie in the background played.

“Sleep with me tonight,” Iwai requested softly, and Akira nodded without speaking, his fingers playing along his side-burns and gently grazing down along the bristles. His eyes were heavy and glittering. 

 


	8. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taps fingers, and clicks play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be regurgitating the game/main storyline that we all know if I'm not changing it around. So, you don't have to worry too much about repetition of the game.

Better

Awakening to a hot and hard chest in his back was definitely a step in a direction that Akira would love to make permanent. A strong arm tightened around him, and the man's breaths played against the base of his neck causing Akira's eyes to roll as his skin rippled and formed goosebumps.

His legs were bent, and his feet were pressed right below the man's knees. For once, he was not looking forward to getting out of bed, and then Iwai woke, and when he did his sinister mouth opened to Akira's neck sending him gasping and arching.

“I can feel your pulse,” teased Iwai huskily making Akira whine, and his toes curled on instinct. “You're sensitive.” Akira had a hard time responding as his breathing got heavy with every teasing suck on his skin. “I like that...”

“Bastard!” Akira tried to hit him, but it was weak, and Iwai chuckled into his ear. His back was arched, and his butt was right up against the hard stomach, _good God_ , Akira thought.

“Probably am on a technicality.”

Akira grumbled and then managed to get his brain functioning to roll over right into Iwai's chest, and kissed him deeply. Akira thought that two could play at that game of sensitivity, and boldly swooped his leg over the man's hip, and pinned him to the bed flat as he settled on top, and smirked. He rose causing Iwai to stare up him with a wild untamed expression. He was suddenly ridiculously quiet, and it made Akira very happy inside.

“Hi there,” Akira chirped, loving the fact that he had his hands right on the man's hard chest. He had some chest hair, and Akira scratched down the middle teasingly.

“You better watch what you have your ass on,” Iwai growled with slow cautioned breathing.

“Oh really? I'm not sure I feel much, Munehisa...” He wiggled a bit causing Iwai to grit his teeth.

“You'll be sorry for that if you keep it up. Yah won't be getting to school in one piece.”

“Mm, but the question is will _you_ be in one piece by the end?” Akira dipped down and ran his tongue from the man's chin to his lips causing another low throaty growl as he was snagged, and sucked in. Akira squeaked as a hand crashed down on his butt, and he glared as Iwai smirked. “You like doing that don't you?”

“It moves, and its soft, I like soft things.”

“I like hard things, so I guess we work well together.”

“I can do hard, but I have to say inexperienced little virgins should be very careful where they place their soft little asses.”

“But, my ass likes being against hard things. Its natural, and virgin or not, doesn't stop what I want.”

“... You got me there,” Iwai drawled. “You're going to try and kill me.”

“Hm, no – _yes_ – maybe. You'll have to find out.” And then he slid down causing Iwai's eyes to widen when Akira felt his very stiff hard-on against his own causing a grunt and a grit of teeth from Iwai when he tauntingly rolled his hips to the pleasurable zapping friction, and then Akira moved like a gymnastic, rolling professionally off with his legs kicking in the air.

Iwai cursed. “Fuck you!” He choked.

Akira flashed him a sweet smile. “ _Breakfast_ , Gun Daddy.” He left the room, and he laughed out loud when he heard something softly hit the door, and it was likely a pillow thanks to the shushing plop.

Iwai was so quiet, that Akira was convinced the man was sulking or dare he say it? _Pouting_. He even stepped out to smoke earlier than usual. Kaoru was excitedly eating his pancakes, and Akira had gone to get dressed for school, and when he came out, Iwai was glaring at him.

“Going to spank me, Gun Daddy?”

“Hn, I should, I should bend you over my knee, and spank you till you turn red.” Iwai grabbed him by the waist, and glared so hard that Akira could feel it.

“You love it, don't deny it.” Akira quipped as he nibbled down on Iwai's chin.

“I'll love spanking your ass!”

“Language, language, so early for morning.”

“He's eating, he can't hear anything.” He snapped his teeth near Akira's ear getting his blood rushing. “You best take an umbrella, its wet as hell outside.”

“Good to know.”

“Are you going to be alright on the train?” Iwai asked changing to a serious tone of concern.

Akira nodded. “Yes, I would not have been frightened had I not had Kaoru-chan with me. He scared me.”

Iwai brushed a hand over Akira's forehead, noting the bruise and softly kissing it. Akira loved the warm feeling that Iwai often gave him, he was so rough and yet, when he did soft – he really nailed it. It was like a hidden part that only he and Kaoru got to see, and it burned him inside. “Be careful.”

Akira kissed him lovingly, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. “I will.”

He gave Kaoru and hug and kissed his cheek. “Bye-bye!”

“Bye sweetheart.” Akira scooped his bag up, and headed out, grabbing a black umbrella as he did. He popped it open outside of the threshold, and stepped out into the onslaught of pouring rain, and quickly made his way out of the alley and toward Shibuya, the trains were running late due to the crash yesterday.

He barely made it, closing the umbrella and shaking it as he slipped onto the train moments before the doors closed, people were talking fearfully about the derailment, and he could hear the flat-screen TV over his head at one end of the subway talking about it.

Akira didn't want to hear it, he lived it yesterday after all.

He made his way off not ten minutes later, the rain continuing to pour, and he saw Ann sulking underneath the awning outside a closed store, and he stopped with his umbrella and smirked. “Going my way, Ann-chan?”

Ann smiled, and didn't even wait for invitation as she slipped underneath. “Why thank you, Akira-kun!”

“No problem.” As they walked together, he was aware of a red sedan slowing down near them, but Akira kept his pace, and engaged Ann in conversation.

“Did you hear about the train yesterday?”

Akira gave her a grim look. “Hear?” He brushed up his bangs and Ann's eyes widened. “I was there, and with a three year old.”

“Oh my god, are you okay? Is the child okay?”

“Yeah, he's alright, not even a bruise. I made sure of it.” He shook his head.

“Is that why you asked for those children books? Shiho said you have a child.”

Akira decided that correcting her seemed insulting ot Kaoru. “Yep, I thought I'd get him started on English.”

“Geez, you're kind of young aren't you?” asked Ann boldly.

“Adopted,” said Akira smiling, and Ann blinked and blushed.

“Oh, okay.”

“Blood hardly matters in the end.”

“True,” she twirled her fingers. “I think its sweet! Is his dad the one waiting for you outside school?” Akira nodded. “Oh, wow! You must be really mature to have someone older and a child.”

“I guess, I don't know. I can do childish pretty well, especially on the playground.” Ann laughed and beamed. “Honestly, I was at first his nanny, and it all sort of culminated into me pretty much ended with me wrapped around his finger. I mean what do I do when a three year old calls me mommy?”

Ann squealed. “Oh my God, that's the cutest thing in the world!”

“Not to mention, his daddy isn't so bad, _really_.”

“I bet he's not. I did see your chemistry after all. _Huh_ – I just noticed, you don't have your glasses on today. Can you see okay without them?”

“Fell off in the derailment, and they're fashion glasses. My lawyer suggested I wear them.”

“Well, I think you look much better without them, more you. You have great eyes.”

“That's a high praise coming from you.” As they arrived there was a blur.

“Yo! Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?” Ryuji was soaked and panting, and Akira turned and smirked.

“Sorry, I didn't see you.” Akira winced at the sopping wet teen, and noticed the boy was favoring his usual knee.

Ryuji however looked him over with concern. “You okay? I heard about the derailment, I talked to your boyfriend on your phone last night.”

“You did?” For some reason, the sound of boyfriend and Iwai sounded way too odd to his ears. Iwai was hardly a boy.

“Yeah, he didn't tell you?” All three together they walked into the school, Akira shook the umbrella outside of its water.

“No, I slept most of the day and night, I was out of it. He barely wanted me to leave today for the train. Got a bruise on my forehead, and a cut on my back, but I'm okay, and Kaoru-chan is fine.”

“Good, he told me you were, but man – I feel like shit suggesting the park to you.”

“Nonsense, he had so much fun. Look at this,” said Akira showing both Ann and Ryuji the picture of Kaoru trying to ride a dark. Both of them laughed.

“He's so cute!” Ann squealed taking his phone.

Ryuji smirked. “Looks like something I'd have tried when I was a kid.”

“Besides, you couldn't have known that would happen. Munehisa is already blaming himself for canceling our original plans, so I don't need you to do the same.” Clasping Akira's back, Ryuji separated from the two of them, and he turned. “How's Shiho-chan?”

“She's – okay.” But Akira arched an eyebrow at her, unconvinced. “She's dealing.” Ann's shoulders sagged. “She's having it tough these few weeks, but she'll pull through! She always does, she's so strong you know?” She twirled her fingers into her air, and it was like she was trying to convince herself of something. “She deserves that spot on the team, and I'll do all I can to see she keeps it!”

Akira wondered why the spot would have anything to do with her, but before he could think too deeply on it, they were taking their seats. Kawakami called them to attention with her lackluster demeanor putting nearly half the students to sleep.

Akira felt that throughout the day he had a shadow following him, and not one from Mementos or Kamoshida's castle because every time he looked over his shoulder, he saw the towering asshole nearby, and he was always in eye view. He made a poor attempt to talk to various students, and Akira noticed a flinch when Kamoshida engaged with one of the girl's on the volleyball team, smiling and acting charming.

…

Ann at lunch-time had given him the children's books he requested from her, but she quickly disappeared leaving Akira frowning slightly. He hadn't seen Shiho at all, and hoped she was okay as he headed to his usual spot to find Ryuji already slouched and munching on a sandwich.

Since they didn't go to Mementos on Sunday after the derailment, Akira suggested that day. Ryuji was concerned about his head, but Akira waved it off, insisting he'd be fine.

“You really think you can go to Mementos without me?” said a voice that caused both Akira and Ryuji to nearly topple their drinks when there was a snicker, and the sound of a jump.

A black and white fuzzy cat had landed on the table, big blue eyes and a cute twitching tail. Ryuji squawked, and then he blinked when Akira rushed the cat causing it to give a resigned squeak as if he expected.

“You're real! You're soft!” Akira spun it around and hugged it tightly.

“Oi! I need to breathe!” Morgana cried out.

“It can talk – in our world,” said Ryuji in a flat tone and wild stare.

“Naturally, if you understand me there, your cognition has changed,” said Morgana haughtily even as he tried not to purr with Akira's rub between the ears. “Uh – Akira?”

Akira snickered, and then gently sat the cat down. “Sorry... you're so cute!” He started tickling the ears again making Morgana grumble.

“How did you get this way?”

“He's got a three year old, of course he's this way,” Ryuji grumbled as he stood. “More importantly why are you here?”

“I had to find you before you got into trouble!” said Morgana. “And about time too, going into Mementos without me?”

“No, I was hoping you'd be there,” said Akira. “I was going to at least show him.”

Morgana beamed, seeming happy at the idea that Akira wanted him there, and then he dropped his head. “Huh, how odd.”

“What's wrong?” Akira asked lowering himself to look at the cat.

“My stomach is rumbling, I've never been hungry in that world.”

Akira was about to share his sandwich when they heard voices nearby. “Did a cat get loose in the school?”

“I think I heard it meowing over here...” said the tired voice of Kawakami causing Akira to snatch the black and white critter, Ryuji was already opening his bag as Morgana slipped inside. Akira also handed him him the meat out of the sandwich.

“Dude, what are we going to do about a cat?” Ryuji asked quietly.

“I'll keep him.”

“...” Ryuji shrugged. “Okay then. Simple as that, huh?”

“He's cute!”

“I'm more than cute you know!” Morgana poked his head out.

“Don't speak so loud, and why do the others hear you meowing?” asked Ryuji.

Morgana looked as if he wanted to roll his cat-eyes, but couldn't seem to. “Really? I told you, your cognition was changed when you entered the Metaverse. So you can understand me, but they can't. They've never been there or heard me speak.”

“I don't get it.”

“Of course not, you're a ding-bat.”

“What's that, cat?” Ryuji growled, but Akira cleared his throat.

“Boys, be good,” he chastised, and both of them blinked at him before cracking up into laughter.

“I bet you use that tone a lot,” Ryuji teased.

“Not really, Kaoru-chan is very well behaved, but I _did_ practice it.” Ryuji burst out laughing, and Morgana tilted his head thoughtfully. “I'll get you more food later, okay, Mona?”

“Its fine, I've just never been in the real world long enough to realize we get so hungry.”

“I wonder why that is? I didn't feel hungry either, but the moment I left after all that fighting...” Ryuji groaned. “I felt like I could eat the entire ramen shop.”

“Hey! That means I am human!” Morgana chirped giddily.

“-Or that you're just a living and breathing creature who needs foods to survive,” snarked Ryuji.

“You want to have a go bottle blonde punk?” Morgana challenged.

“Bring it on, pussy!” Akira cleared his throat, and both of them looked at him guiltily and simultaneously apologized, and then Akira burst into soft laughter, the idea of his friend fighting with a cat was too much!

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Morgana accompanied Akira to class, hidden in his bag. “So, what's the scoop on this guy with the palace? Is he really as nasty in real life?”

“Yes,” answered Akira discreetly behind his hand. “He's behind us, be very careful looking at him.”

Morgana did jostle his bag to peak out from the back. “He's staring...”

“I got into an altercation with him the other day.”

“Oh... you best be careful, I see a lot of hatred in his eyes. You want me to scratch him?”

Akira stopped himself from smiling so openly. “No need to dirty your claws with the likes of him.”

“True, and it'd bring trouble for you.”

“I can handle a little trouble.” Morgana slipped into his desk, and lounged the whole way through class, sometimes he'd clean and lick himself, other times he would lay there and listen to the teachers, and then quietly ask a question.

Akira should find this all odd that a cat could talk, but it was so cute, he didn't care. He accepted it, he did have a Persona after all, and there was a world filled with monsters and shadows, what was so astonishing about a cat speaking?

Not to mention he was downright adorable.

Cute things, Akira's one true weakness.

Always and forever. 

oOo

Shockingly, Ryuji of all people had the answer to Morgana and the bus. There was a worldwide popular anime called Totoro where a large cat could turn into a bus. Akira marked this on his list of things to watch with Kaoru if it was clean enough, and after some time in the Metaverse, all three of them returned back to the real world around five o' clock.

Another surprising thing, when Mona used his magic to heal Akira, the bruise on his forehead disappear, and not only that but the stitches in his back ripped apart as the skin mended.

Ryuji had double checked and then Morgana and him had to take claws and fingers to carefully extract what was left of the stitches, surprised as they were that the real world wounds healed so easily. It was more painful than being stitched. Akira told them about Arsene protecting him and Kaoru.

Morgana was surprised that Kaoru could see Arsene at all.

“I think its because they see things that adults can't,” said Akira. “You know like imaginary friends, monsters under the bed, and other things. So their cognitions would be a lot more flexible than an adult whose set in stone. I mean, Kaoru-chan told Munehisa about Arsene, and he thinks its just his imagination going wild to protect him of the potential trauma.”

Morgana was thoughtful about this. “You know, that makes perfect sense. I never thought of it that way.”

“I do have a book, I can let you read it.”

Morgana perked up at this, and then climbed into Akira's bag. “You taking me home?”

“I can try,” said Akira. “I can probably get Munehisa in the mood; good news, he likes cats better than dogs.”

Ryuji walked him to the district before they separated, and Morgana humming. “I hope I don't make trouble for you.”

“Don't worry about it.” On his arm was a bag with several cans of fish, including tuna and salmon which had excited Morgana. “But first, I need you tuck into the bag. Let's not have Kaoru-chan see you yet. He _will_ squeeze you to death.”

Morgana squeaked and hunkered down as Akira turned down the rutted alley. Akira pushed against the door, and Iwai smirked from behind the counter. As usual the place was empty, but there was a stack of boxes that had addresses on them, and needed sending out.

“Welcome home,” said Iwai, he had a crossword puzzle on his knee, and was reclining.

Akira couldn't help but smile, really, why did he even need to go back to Leblanc? It wasn't like he was wanted there. “Where's Kaoru-chan?”

“Upstairs asleep, he played himself out in the back-room, honestly what was I paying those damn nannies for?”

“Nothing,” said Akira stretching across the glass counter. He also didn't want to tell Iwai that he was paying the nannies out of fear. Akira could tell he always seemed to worry about ruining his own child, and that mental distance that Akira had noticed, seemed to slowly lose space. “Its why you found me after all.”

“I should have found you three years ago.”

“Oh yes, because a thirteen year old is so responsible.”

“Yeah, that would be awkward, and though I am not the most moral man, _that's a little much_ ,” Iwai grunted and Akira burst out laughing ducking his head. “Sixteen is about as young as I dare, and even that is young.”

“Poor Munehisa... having to put up with me.”

“Hn, no comment. I ain't stepping into that.”

“You know with him asleep so late in the evening, he's going to be up most of the night.”

“I know.”

Akira was trying to find a way to wiggle in the fact that he had a cat, and tapped his fingers on the counter. “Can I have a cat?” he asked bluntly, and Iwai raised his eyes.

“You want a cat? I should have known, your obsession has grown. What if it scratches Kaoru?”

“What if I find the smartest cat in the world, and it would never scratch Kaoru-chan?”

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “If you find the smartest cat in the world, you can do whatever you want with it. So long as its not a dog. I don't like dogs.”

“...” Akira took the plunge and brought his bag around and sat it down, and Iwai froze when the black and white cat popped its head out.

“... Damn you're fast!”

“Isn't there a saying out there about doing something _before_ asking?” Akira grinned cheekily.

“Something like that. Its in your bag.”

“He's been there all day – or since lunch,” said Akira. “Morgana say hello.”

“ _Meow!_ ” Morgana jumped out of the bag, and Iwai stared at the creature, his eyes narrowed on it. “So, this is your mate?” Morgana sniffed him questionably. “Smells of smoke!”

Akira had to resist answering him. “What do you think?”

“Tell me he's not a talking cat.”

“How did he know?” Morgana meowed again, and Iwai's eyes continue to pierce the creature. “Oh dear, he's giving me a look.”

“... Well, he does talk in his own way,” said Akira propping his elbow onto the counter, and pressing his fist to his chin. He was not lying to Iwai if he could help it. “Morgana, take Munehisa's pen.”

“You're going to get me whacked!” Morgana protested, but he reached forward and bit the end of the man's pen causing steel eyes to widen as Morgana took it away.

“Truth is, I met Morgana a few weeks ago during that raging headache, but then I lost him. He finally found his way to the school. He jumped in my bag, and that was that.”

Iwai raised his eyes to Akira. “You're not kidding.” He was eyeing Akira critically, and then flinched discreetly when Morgana placed the pen back into his hand. “Well, I'll be damned, _it is_ a smart cat.” He pet it on the head, and Morgana meowed at him. “Morgana, huh? Why have I heard that name before?”

Akira chose not to say anything to that inquiry. “I call him Mona sometimes.” Now, he was being looked at again. “As its easier. But, I'll take full responsibility.” He stroked the cat that started purring almost instantly.

“He's fine, is he outdoor trained?”

“I sure am! I can even use the toilet, but I can't flush, not without flying in,” chirped Morgana, and Akira really had to screw his face to blankness to keep from laughing.

“Yeah, he is.”

“Kaoru would love him.”

“Yep. I'll make sure he's gentle to Morgana to, that works both ways.”

Iwai agreed. “I don't mind. Just don't shed everywhere.”

“I'll try not to!” Morgana meowed. “Its not easy to control these things.” He then looked around the shop. “You know, this guy has a lot of useful things that we could use in the Metaverse. Is this where you got your gun?” Iwai had settled back, still eyeing the cat discreetly and looking at the crossword, but then he'd raise to Akira, and noticed a discreet nod over the constant meows. “I wonder if he does slingshots?”

“You're quiet, and I'm scared.”

“You should be, who knows what I'm plotting,” said Akira lazily. “Maybe I can appeal to Sojiro by lying and saying he was abandoned.”

Morgana jumped down and curiously looked around, eyeing the scarfs on a small rack, and Iwai followed the cat's movements. Akira took this time to slip onto the counter, and swivel around so that he was on the man's side, and then took his feet and pushed down on the chair causing Iwai to stare at him as his chair went back to all fours, and Akira kissed him after the hat came off.

“Thank you,” said Akira, and Iwai arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah well, if it makes you happy.” Akira caressed his cheek.

“You make me happy, you and Kaoru-chan.”

Iwai stared up at him. “You're sitting on my glass counter.”

“You jealous of it?” Akira teased.

“Hell yeah.” So, Akira wasted no time sliding forward into the man's lap and kissing him some more.

“Better?”

“ _Much_.”

Akira introduced Morgana to a gasping and excited Kaoru-chan who jumped up and down when he saw Morgana. “You can pet and even hug him, but do so gently,” Akira softly explained, and showed Kaoru how to do so, and quickly the child followed suit sitting between Akira's legs on the floor and stroking Morgana.

Iwai was downstairs in the shop, several regular customers had actually straggled in that night, and so Akira took Morgana upstairs when he heard the baby monitor, and promised dinner later with a stroke of the man's chin.

“He's really cute,” said Morgana purring as Kaoru snuggled him.

“I love the kitty! Mor-ana?” He looked confused as he tried the name on his tongue.

“You can call him Mona, its easier.”

“Mona! I like that. _Mona, Mona_! I'm Kaoru!”

“Nice to meet you, Kaoru-chan!” Morgana meowed and nuzzled the child.

Kaoru wasn't all that hungry yet, and he was full of energy, and so Akira got the idea of taking him for a walk, and stopping by Leblanc if only to check in. Morgana jumped in the bag much to Kaoru's frantic giggles.

It didn't take long for Akira to arrive at Leblanc, the boy was running around the alley and twirling around, Morgana ran at his side curiously watching him.

“This way, Kaoru-chan,” said Akira opening the empty cafe. Morgana returned to the bag, and Akira quickly slipped inside.

Sojiro blinked, and then he gave a rare smile when Kaoru beamed at him. “Hello! Smells coffee like in here, I'm Kaoru, what is your name?”

“Sojiro.”

“Oh, So-joro?”

“Close enough.”

Akira watched the boy with a gentle feeling in his heart. “His daddy let him sleep too late, and now he's wired up, and not very hungry.”

“Were you okay on the train this time? I talked to Iwai-san on the phone last night.”

Akira gave a nod, and Kaoru whipped his head around. “We was fine, but it was scary, but angel appeared and protected us!”

Akira gave a small smile, and Sojiro beamed at him. “Is that so? Well, I'm not surprised.” He gave the child a pat on the head. “He said you were injured?”

“Bump on the head and a scratch on the back. He stitched me up.” He hoped he didn't have to show it, considering Mona had healed him earlier. “But otherwise, we were fine.” Kaoru was looking around the shop with fascination. “I managed to feel the train going too fast at one point, and wedged Kaoru-chan into the seat, we were facing the right direction not to go flying away from it, so that really helped.”

Sojiro frowned. “I don't know whats going on these, the conductor had one of those mental shutdowns.” Akira mimicked his frown.

“Yeah, that's what I heard.” He sank down in the booth, and since no one was around, Akira pulled his bag. “Also, I have a cat now.”

“What?”

Kaoru whipped around grinning. “Mona! Can he come out?”

Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag with a meow, and Sojiro floundered. “Don't worry, he'll be at Munehisa's most of the time, but he was abandoned, and I couldn't leave him.”

Sojiro grumbled. “Just don't show it around down here with the customers, alright?” he said resignedly. “Has he eaten?”

“Yup, I bought some tuna and salmon. I named him Morgana, but its easier to say Mona.” He scratched the cat behind the ears, and Morgana gave a purr.

“Sheesh, you're going to spoil me, and I won't be so fierce anymore!”

Akira resisted the urge to laugh out loud. “Who said you can't be both?” he mused when Kaoru started asking Sojiro a bunch of questions, like ' _what's that?' 'what's this?' 'why does it smell funny?'_ “Besides the cute ones are always the most dangerous, I should know. Its my weakness.”

“I'll give you that.”

“Oh, so you make lots of coffee and curry. I tried daddy's curry at the ramen shop, it was hot!” Akira smirked. “But it wasn't bad until my mouth exploded.” He was so expressive, his arms going into the air, and all the while Sojiro listening, and it was the kindest Akira had ever seen the man's face.

“Kaoru-chan, don't you think you should go pee now?” Akira headed to the bathroom and opened the door, and Kaoru rushed in, and he closed it lightly.

“You're quite in tune with him,” Sojiro acknowledged.

“Pretty much,” said Akira fondly.

“Are you returning for the night? You can if you need to. Just check in with me every so often, okay?” Akira gave a nod. “How was school? No one giving you issues?”

“Met a couple of people that are pretty cool. Mostly kept my head down.”

“Good, keep it that way.”

Akira slipped into the bathroom to the help the boy wash his hands since there was no stepping stool for him like at home, and then Akira paused on his thoughts.

Home, huh? Earlier, Iwai had said welcome home, and whenever he mentioned going home, he always meant Iwai's.

A stupid coffee shop wasn't home, even if Akira was starting to like Sojiro, but wherever Iwai and Kaoru were felt more like home than any place he'd ever been to. Perhaps, he'd try and come by more often? Perhaps, he could learn how to make better coffee or something.

“Are we getting hungry yet?” Akira asked stepping out of the bathroom.

“I'm getting there! What are we eating?”

“I don't know, what do you want?”

“Mm...” Kaoru looked like he was really thinking. “I don't know anything you make is good!”

“Something without pork for a change, your daddy needs to lay off that stuff.”

Kaoru giggled. “Yeah, he eats it all the time. Its all he can cook.” He was on the floor petting Morgana who was rubbing against him.

“I feel weird rubbing against people, but this is normal cat behavior right?” Morgana meowed, and Akira gave him a small nod, and reminded himself to give Morgana extra food, maybe one day get him some sushi.

“I'll come up with something.”

He spoke with Sojiro some more before deciding to get back, and catch the train. “Be careful.”

Akira was surprised to hear it, and nodded as Morgana already nestled in his bag, he also retrieved a new set of clothes, placing them in a plastic bag in case Morgana did shed, and he lifted a cheerful Kaoru.

“Bye-bye Sojo-san!” he decided, and Sojiro chuckled.

“Bye kid.”

Later that evening, Akira worked on everyone's laundry and cooked at the same time. Kaoru had taken to watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ again, apparently, Akira had started the boy down the road of Jack Skellington obsession.

Morgana was sitting on a stool that Akira brought, and they were quietly talking. “I'm going to have to do that very carefully,” he told Morgana. “I can't and won't lie to him.”

Morgana bobbed his head. “I understand, so, how is it you seem to have two places you have to stay?”

“I came here early,” answered Akira. “One month early, that's when I met Kaoru-chan.”

Morgana looked confused. “Wait, I thought he was your son?”

“Good as,” said Akira glancing around to make sure Iwai hadn't snuck upstairs, he did that sometimes, and Akira never noticed. “How do you stop the sweetest child in the world from calling you what he wants? Anyway...” he told Morgana what had happened in a quiet voice.

“How awful!” Morgana shook his head.

“Yeah, well after Sojiro kicked me out, Munehisa hired me, and then everything fell into place. It seemed wrong to correct anyone who thought differently, so I never bothered. I love Kaoru-chan, and that's all that matters.”

“I agree, and its obvious he loves you too, that man does to. But, he needs to stop smoking. Its bad for the health!”

“I'm working on it,” said Akira, and Morgana tilted his head as his ears twitched naturally.

“He's coming...”

Akira went quiet except for the humming as the music played, Kaoru giggling in the background. Iwai smirked when he saw the cat sitting on a stool.

Later that night, Kaoru didn't get to sleep until well after eleven, and even then they had to compromise when he asked if Mona could sleep with him.

“Yes, but don't spend all night petting him, okay? He needs sleep to,” said Akira kissing the boy's forehead.

“Okay!” Kaoru snuggled Morgana who only purred. “I'll let you sleep and not bother you kitty.” He cracked the boy's door after turning off the light, he was much too excited about Mona to be read to.

“Looks like Kaoru-chan has a new bed mate.” Akira entered Iwai's room, most of it was silver and black shades, the sheets were silver, and there were heavy drapes over the sturdy and yet grimy windows.

Looking outside the apartment showed nothing more than rutted lanes, on the other side of the apartment you could see actual streets and security garages across the way.

Inside, however it was beautiful, Iwai must have crafted it himself, no way anyone else would have gone so specific.

“Better him than us,” Iwai said coming around. “Turn around, let me see your wound.” Akira hadn't counted on Iwai wanting to potentially redress it. He almost panicked, but instead, he calmly turned, and shivered when Iwai lifted the black t-shirt. “Da hell? Its gone.”

“...” Akira looked over and down. “I wondered why they itched.”

“...” Iwai looked at Akira critically when he said this. “That ain't possible, baby. It was a nasty gash. Let me see your forehead.” He brushed up the bangs, seeing nothing but smooth clear skin. Not even a scar remained on his back.

How did Akira explain that his cat had healing powers? “I can't explain it,” said Akira finally.

After a moment, Iwai kissed his forehead. “Don't matter, glad its gone. You don't need scars.”

“You have them,” Akira's fingers traced the man's bare arms, along the muscle there were several white scars in jagged lines. It wouldn't be noticeable if he wasn't so close.

Iwai's eyes softened. “Yeah I do, and you don't need them. You're much too pretty.”

Akira laughed softly, and sighed as Iwai's hands ran up his shirt, and their mouths met. “If you were anyone else, I'd be a little annoyed by the pretty comment.”

“You are what you are, deal with it,” Iwai growled lifting Akira against him, and throwing him on his bed, and smirked as the slim creature bounced. “Get in bed.”

“Yes sir,” Akira purred falling back and rolling easily into his spot, and Iwai flopped beside him.

“By the way, I heard a rumor...”

Akira glared at him. “I hate rumors, that's all the school is good for, Kaoru-chan is not going there.”

“Noted,” said Iwai smirking. “But, its more of a fact, I heard you used to be a cheerleader.”

Akira's mouth dropped. “How-? No, don't explain.” He groaned. “Yeah, I was a cheerleader, but it was _temporary_. Since Inaba is so small, there are only two coaches for all the teams. One of the coaches was bat-shit crazy, and she saw my flips during swim practice, and decided that maybe a boy lead for her undefeated cheer squad would get her a win at that year's International Championships. It was in France, so when she got me into it, I figure why not? Free trip to France.”

“Did you wear a skirt?” Iwai asked, and Akira could almost hear the tinge of excitement.

“Shorts, _shorter_ than these,” laughed Akira plucking at the ends, and Iwai smirked.

“Colors?”

“Blue and white.”

“Hn...”

“Hey, I got them the win. I tumbled and flipped, helped that I was very light weight. I was also the oddity making her team stand out. My height didn't start climbing until about a half a year ago.” Akira shivered when Iwai's finger traced down his neck. “I did enjoy swimming before everything.”

“I suppose that's why you feel like silk.” Akira's eyes grew heavy as Iwai's calloused hand ran along his leg. “I better stop.”

“You don't have to.” Really, Akira wished he wouldn't.

“Yes, I do,” said Iwai tightly. “I can't do that to you, not yet.” Akira hummed when Iwai kissed him, drawing them both down onto the bed as Akira rolled into his hard body.

He wasn't sure if he would ever get to sleep that night, being in bed with a man like Iwai was not easy for a hormonal teenager who was so starved for touch and affection that even a swipe took his breath away. 

 


	9. Shotgun Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a few days delay. I only work two days a week, but its a twelve hour shift. Also, I have three other stories being written (all Iwai-Akira) but I don't know if they're online posting appropriate. One is a Yakuza Iwai with no Kaoru (least for now ;) ) And some are very heavy in certain departments. But we'll see.

Shotgun Blues

It seemed like the rumors floating about Akira was starting to ebb away with disinterest, but there were new rumors starting now, ones about Ann and Kamoshida, and he wondered what the hell had changed from yesterday?

It was another rainy day, the clouds were dark, and the puddles splashed with all the walking students, and Morgana was nestled in his bag that morning.

“You know, Kaoru-chan is a sweet little boy,” said Mona. “He talked a lot before he fell asleep.”

“He is,” agreed Akira. “Do you know what time he fell asleep? He didn't wake for breakfast.”

“It was kind of late, I think the child had a lot on his mind, and he doesn't expect me to talk back to him,” said Morgana. “But, I can tell that before you, he was really lonely. He thinks you fixed his dad's heart.”

Akira's heart thumped at the words, he scaled the concrete steps, and shook out the umbrella as he folded it. “Its not been easy for him, but he's a good man.”

“Must be to have such a sweet kid. I see why you made him your own.”

He met Ryuji just inside the school, and they passed by the staring Kamoshida, Akira didn't pay a single look to him, but when he saw Shiho, he almost drew back in surprise. No longer did she look simply wilted and in need of water, she was looking almost dead.

…

She didn't even make eye contact with him when he passed her by, and so he decided that maybe he was making things worse by talking to her, and it caused his instincts to rear up, and the need to turn around skewer that overgrown bastard with the end of his umbrella.

“You think the rumors are true?”

“Come on, Ryuji, you know better than that,” said Akira stopping at the boy's classroom.

“I don't know, I saw her talking to him today.”

“What choice does she have in this school?”

Ryuji rubbed his head. “True. Just hope she knows what she's doing, fraternizing with him is never good.”

“She's trying to help a friend,” decided Akira, remembering what she said about helping Shiho keep her spot. Now, it was becoming clear, and he didn't like how it was turning out.

Both of them separated, and he saw Ann slouched, her pretty green eyes staring lifelessly at the rain smattering against the window. Mishima had his head bowed mutely, and the rest of the students were whispering to each other, snickering about the volleyball scrimmage that would be taking place soon.

He didn't say anything to Ann as he passed, but he did gently rap his knuckles on her desk causing her to look up at him, and she couldn't help but smile small, though she said not a word. Akira winked at her, and without his glasses, she actually blushed a bit.

He flicked a piece of paper onto her desk when Ushimaru wasn't looking, and it asked her if she was okay, and that maybe smiling would get rid of the rain. She turned and smirked at him.

“You know that's not nice.”

“What?” asked Akira during midway break. “Trying to make you smile?”

Ann tilted her head. “Thank you.” She turned back before anyone noticed them talking, and Akira frowned slightly with worry.

It was made clear that something sinister really was revolving around the school, boys everywhere were laughing and snickering.

_'Heh, I wonder if she's any good?'_

_'An ass like that how could she not be?'_

_'Lucky coach!'_

And then there were the girls who were downright cruel, and yet all the teachers walked by without pausing for a moment, the rumors had changed to speculation. Really in the end it was harassment, though Kawakami gave him a discreet look with a frown.

Akira thought maybe he preferred the rumors about him, least there was a modicum of truth to it, and though he didn't know Ann well, he had thought he learned enough in less than two weeks to gauge that a guy like Kamoshida was not even worthy of her time unless he had to be.

For Shiho.

… Akira's thoughts grew dark, and he could hear Morgana whispering from his bag.

“What is wrong with these people?”

“I've been asking myself that for sixteen years, Mona, and I have yet to get an answer.” It was reasons like this that Akira loved children and loved animals, it was why he poured his heart into caring for Kaoru-chan, and subsequently fell in love with both Iwai boys without a second's hesitation.

Akira was not that easy to get near despite what it seemed on the surface. He was well guarded, and had grown up a lonely and silent child. He never truly stood out, and didn't care to. He went about his life in the manner he saw fit, doing all he could not to represent his robotic parents, and society as a whole. So it should not have been any wonder that Akira would come to Tokyo, and meet an ex-Yakuza with the sweetest child.

People like Iwai were rare, and not because of his past. He was rare because he took no bullshit, and gave none back. He was straight and direct, and though he came off harsh, which wasn't even a facade, it was who he was naturally, that did not mean he didn't have a heart. Akira was going to guess Iwai simply didn't know what to do about it, much like Tin Man from the _Wizard of Oz_ who didn't think he had one because he was made without it. He never realized that it wasn't about having a heart made, it was about growing one naturally. A heart went so much further than that.

Hmm, Kaoru-chan would like that book and movie. He wondered if he could find it in Japanese?

Akira met Ryuji outside the school, bag shouldered, and slouched. Together they headed toward the train discussing the new rumors and gossip, Morgana would pop out, paws on Akira's shoulder to add his thoughts to the mix.

Akira told Ryuji about his confrontation with Kamoshida a few days prior, and he was surprised by the fury that swept across his friend.

“Not a big deal, I'm really not scared of pathetic guys like that.”

“But, he had no right! You didn't _do_ anything.”

“I guess I challenged him, and he didn't like it.”

“You were bold to do that without backup, Akira,” said Morgana as they found a seat on the train before it filled up completely.

“I didn't really have a choice, and no way was I going to back down to someone like that. Giving him satisfaction would just annoy me.”

Ryuji laughed. “Not sure I want to know what you're like when you're angry.”

“I don't get angry much,” said Akira. Honestly, he hadn't even been angry when he'd been arrested, then again he'd been too horrified to do much else, but it was true that when he got angry, it often took a turn to the point that he even scared himself.

Ryuji and Iwai had explosive angers, but Akira's anger was all inward.

“By the way,” said Akira changing the subject. “I almost had a time last night trying to explain to Munehisa why my wound disappeared.”

“Oh shit!” Ryuji's eyes widened.

“Yeah, and he's the man who if he wants an answer, he's going to get it. Luckily, he dropped it when I told him I couldn't explain, but he did give me a weird look. So I dodged it, but I can't lie to him.”

“By the way, did you know you have junk in your bag?” Morgana asked. “All that stuff from Mementos.”

“I have even more in my old room at home. I hid it in a bottom drawer.”

“You think it would be too questionable to sell it to him?”

“...” Akira wasn't so sure about this. “I'll try, but I can't promise anything.”

“I honestly didn't know I could heal real world wounds,” said Morgana.

“I'm glad its gone, it hurt and itched, and made it hard to lift Kaoru-chan.”

“You know, I really do wish we could use that other world for something good, like teaching assholes a lesson,” admitted Ryuji.

“Maybe we can,” said Morgana smirking. “I'm still hunting my memories, but I can help as we go along. You did awaken to something rare, and for a reason.”

“Is there a way to do it safely?”

“I believe so,” chirped the cat. “I've never done it myself because it takes way more than one person with a Persona to accomplish it. But, let me think a little harder on this before I explain more.”

Strangely enough, Ryuji seemed to get it, they parted at the station crossing.

Later that night, when Iwai was downstairs in the shop, and Kaoru was playing in his room(Akira could hear the noises), he dumped all junk from his bag into the drawer that was filling up. He even had fake daggers and rusty handguns, and even some bits of copper and silver strips.

Morgana mentioned that locked chests in Mementos sometimes held gear and lots of money, and he should learn to make picks.

But, Akira wasn't so sure he could explain to Iwai, why he had lock-picks in his pocket. He didn't need the man to think he was a burglar. However, he did let Morgana show him if only because Akira had finished his homework. He really should go to Leblanc, and check in with his guardian.

At dinner time, Iwai was still downstairs, so after they ate and Akira washed Kaoru, he headed downstairs with a plate. Kaoru wanted to try the stairs for himself like a big boy, and Akira kept a careful watch on him, slight fear that he was going to tumble down. Least these stairs were more sturdy and strong than the rickety ones outside.

He understood Iwai's reasoning as it deterred anyone from actually going up them, but Akira always felt like he was taking a gamble going up those steps with Kaoru in his arms.

Iwai was working on a gun model, and seemed to get lost in the process as he didn't hear Akira as he gently placed the food down, and the man nearly jumped.

“Shit, I didn't hear you!”

“Poor thing, nor did you hear your son making all kinds of racket trying to get down the stairs on his own,” said Akira as Morgana ran around the boy's legs who giggled and got crazy excited.

“Heh, I do that sometimes.”

“Need any help with other stuff?”

“No, you're doing more than enough. You never get a break, and it makes me feel shitty.” He tugged Akira down onto his knee, and used one hand to eat as he reclined back.

“You shouldn't,” said Akira tilting his head to look at the handsome man. He resisted shivering for the umpteenth time when Iwai's hand ran up his shirt, and he noticed the man focusing his motions on the spot that should still be stitched. “What are you customizing?”

“A rifle, remember that soldier that came in? He requested it. He's a cool man. Most of the military buffs are, and some of the foreign soldiers in the area are always my best customers, especially Americans with their lax gun laws.”

Questions about the model weapons were right there on tip of Akira's tongue, and he could see Morgana glancing at him every so often as if silently encouraging him.

“Got any slingshots?” Akira tried with a smirk.

“Slingshots, huh? Yeah, I do, they're fun to mess with,” said Iwai. “Don't be fooled by how innocent they look, those things can hurt like a bitch.”

“How about shotguns?'

“Hell yeah, they're very popular, sometimes I can't keep the damn things in stock. They're fast sellers, why?”

“Just asking.” For now, Akira didn't elaborate. “You also buy junk don't you?”

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, I use it for customization, I always scrap shit. Always out of silver, its the most popular, and best stuff to melt down. I like authentic, and I never go for less. I also have been known to buy shit I can resell for a profit, why are you wondering?”

Akira had a hole stack of silver strips upstairs. “You said you always need silver?”

“Yeah... do you have any?”

“I might,” said Akira cautiously.

“How did you get it?”

“Erm... oh, you'd never believe me.” Iwai's eyes narrowed at this. “Honestly, you wouldn't.” His shoulders sagged. Akira gave a flinching yelp when Iwai's finger pinched the area that should still be stitched.

“Is it stolen?”

“No!” Akira's eyes widened. “Never, I'm not _that_ stupid.”

“I know that, but I had to ask.” He let go of Akira, and went for his food finally. “If you want, I can take a look.”

“Later, I like where I'm sitting right now.” Akira kissed his cheek, and Iwai could only look at him, and not for the first time, Akira wondered what was going on in the man's head.

oOo

Restraint and evasion had never been two things that Iwai ever excelled in, but he was learning the skill quite plainly as he watched from his position as Akira moved around the shop, cleaning and dusting – adding new pepper sprays and tasers to the emptying shelves. Apparently, there was an influx of robberies going around Shibuya, and the damn things had been flying off the shelves, and the American soldier had ordered another custom gun, and so Iwai was unable to do both at the same time.

Something had been distracting him a lot lately, and Akira was spending more time texting than usual, something he rarely did. He had come home late yesterday, and even though his face betrayed nothing, his eyes said everything. Ever since the derailment, and Akira lost his glasses, he stopped wearing them completely.

Sometimes, Akira would shake his head, his eyes lowering contemplatively, and then flying across the keys, and all the while that cat would be perched on the back of the couch, paws resting on Akira's shoulder, and it looked like the feline was reading, but that was impossible.

This was not Harry _fucking_ Potter, cat's _do not_ read.

Of course, Akira never spaced out around Kaoru, always giving his all, and brightening the moment the boy rushed into the room. His attention was always a hundred percent, but when Kaoru had gone to play alone or fell asleep, Akira would go back to a quiet contemplative state, and his fingers would start working again.

And then there were Akira's wounds.

No way possible for them to have healed within a day, and yet they had, and Iwai almost wanted to believe his son when he spoke of angels, but Iwai couldn't get his brain to latch onto _that_. But, Iwai did do something he was unknown for, and that was dropping a subject that Akira couldn't explain.

But, damn if he didn't want to pry and poke, but for some reason, Iwai held back, deciding it wasn't worth it, and so what if he healed quick? All that it meant was Akira was no longer in pain, no longer had a scar or bruise, and Iwai was happy with that.

Akira also never talked about school, he often changed the subject or distracted him, and the teen was damn good at distraction.

He went back to the gun he was customizing, and tried not to focus on Akira's slim back, or the questions that constantly circulated, and then a thought crossed him that reminded Iwai what kind of an ass he was.

Had he made it impossible for Akira to talk to him like he had his son? He knew he was inflexible to an extent, even his son had picked it up, and so now Akira was mirroring his son in a way, and that really bothered him. He raked a hand down his face, and glared at the melted silver when a pair of lips pressed to his cheek causing him to relax, and look up into the wild intensity of Akira's piercing eyes.

“You alright?' asked Iwai before he could be asked the same.

“No,” said Akira honestly, and leaned against him.

Iwai tilted his head. “Talk to me then, what is it?”

Akira let out a breath as Iwai pulled him onto his lap, and curled his arms around the slim frame, kissing the exposed collarbone, late at night Akira had taken to wearing his clothes, which thrilled Iwai more than he could explain.

“What do you do when you know something nasty is happening, and no one is doing anything about it?”

“... I am afraid you've sent me to the end of the story, baby. You need to start at the top.” Iwai ran his fingers along Akira's curls and down his neck affectionately. Man, he was so damn soft, everything about him made Iwai want to just take him. It was hard lying beside him almost every damn night, and control himself. He was a man after all.

“Kamoshida is abusing the students,” confessed Akira, and Iwai froze at this. “And I mean really abusing them, and I think he's molesting the girls.”

“... Da fuck?”

“I found out today that everyone knows, but they say nothing, and one or two of my friends might be a victim. He's using their weakness to prey on them. I have to be careful because I don't want to make it worse. I know I shouldn't interfere, but... I can't help it. I was late yesterday because of one of them, Ann is her name. If she doesn't do what Kamoshida wants her to do, he's going to use Shiho against her, thing is I think he's already used Shiho. Every day she looks like she's dying more and more, and then there's the kid that comes in with all the bruises, coach's assistant.”

“... And the school knows?”

“Yep, they don't care. You know my friend Ryuji? Kamoshida broke his leg to get rid of the track team, going after the coach, and then taking it over for himself, and from what we have gathered... its a nightmare, and no one is talking.”

“... I can't say either way. I'd kill the bastard, but that's me. You can't do that.”

“Yeah, I know. Ryuji bought that bat in case Kamoshida went after his mom, he's already made a few veiled threats. I thought at first, I could take the bastard's attention away, and draw it to myself.” Iwai's eyes narrowed. “It started to work, but then I guess something changed, and now he won't even look at me, and the girls are careful talking to me, like he's threatened them.”

“Just be careful, do what you have to do,” Iwai decided. “I'd try not to get yourself in trouble, but I won't say stay out of it even though that's the smart decision.”

Akira tilted his head. “They'd never find his body if this was reversed.”

“Fuck no they wouldn't.”

“I'm sorry I've been weird. Just been trying to work it out, and then when I see Kaoru-chan, I want to forget.”

“I was afraid, I was unapproachable, I'm sorry if I gave you that idea.”

Akira shook his head. “God no. You are the easiest person for me to talk to.”

“Really? That's news to me.” Iwai ran his nose along the edge of Akira's skin, honey and his own scent thanks to the clothes, and it burned Iwai as his palms dragged along Akira's bare sides. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing, yet. There is nothing I can do. I guess when I get home I try to let it all go because I don't want to be there while I'm here. But, it is on my mind more than I wish it. So, what are you working on now?”

“Changing the subject.”

“I am because I'm in your lap, and I don't want to think about that stuff anymore.”

Iwai squeezed him. “Another model for the soldier, but I'm out of silver and copper nearly.”

Akira tilted his head thoughtfully. “I'll be back.”

“Eh?” Akira slipped off his lap, and headed to the back-room. “Where you going?”

“I'll be back!” he repeated, and Iwai scoffed as he heard the steps being taken, and then the door squeaking in the distance. He was going to have oil that thing, no need for anyone coming in to hear it.

It was ten minutes, Iwai still contemplating what he'd learned, what the fuck was wrong with people? It was all he could think. No wonder Akira seemed dark and agitated these days, and Iwai might not have been a moral man, but he was damn horrified, the idea of his teenage son being caught in that...

Iwai would be in prison, and yet the teachers and parents were doing nothing? It was easy to see why that was messing with him. He blinked when he heard a scrape, and looked over to see that Akira had come downstairs with a wooden drawer, and inside was a shit-load of stuff.

“What the-?”

Akira gave him a catty smile. “I think you should treat me like a customer for the moment, and make a deal with me.”

“...”

“I want a shotgun model, a nice one, and I'll trade you all of this for one.”

“...”

“You don't ask questions, and I promise I won't use it for something stupid or show others.”

“...” Iwai's brain fucking died right there. He gave Akira a critical look.

“I can also get more of this, any time.”

“Da hell do I say to this?”

Akira leaned forward. “Pretend we're not together, and tell me what you'd say to a customer.”

“Fuck off?” Iwai tried, and Akira snickered. “Damn... you're not bull-shitting me. You're fucking serious.” He couldn't resist, and grabbed the drawer. “Where-?” But he growled when Akira gave him a straight faced look, eyes twinkling playfully. “ _Fuck_... you're going to kill me, you have a lot of silver and copper, and some gold...? You didn't steal this, right?” He couldn't help the reflex to ask – _again_.

“No,” answered Akira. “Unless you consider dropped goods stolen.”

“It depends on whose dropping it and why.” He really wanted to grill his young lover on what the hell was going on. “Shotgun, huh?”

“And a slingshot, and a blunt object... and probably a sword and another dagger at some point. Not now of course, I'd be happy with a shotgun.”

“Right... I feel like I've walked into a fucking game, and I'm some damn NPC whose too stupid not to read between the lines.”

Akira burst out laughing. “And I just happen to be the emotionless protagonist who has no personality because I'm supposed to emulate the player. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that if this was a game, you and I would be impossible, girls only.” He looked up at the ceiling when he said this. “As if the world is really that straight.”

Iwai was laughing before he could control it. “Yeah, I suppose so.” He was looking at the bits, noticing twisted models of daggers and even an old handgun, the springs were still good. “Will you ever tell me?”

“Yes, once I figure things out for myself, but right now, all I understand is what's happening in the now, and I will _not_ lie to you,” he stressed, and Iwai knew that was true. “I can't explain anything that's been happening lately, and I wish I could. I can say this all goes back to that horrible migraine that day.”

“Your dream?”

“Yes, but explaining it is – I – I can't. I don't know how.”

Iwai decided that he would shut his trap, not only could he use this, but it didn't seem to hurt, and damn why was he even being hesitant? Akira did every fucking thing for him, not only caring for Kaoru, and refusing pay, but allowing the boy to call him mommy of all things, and that couldn't be normal for a sixteen year old. Akira also never complained, not once.

Akira always came home not two to three hours after school, and only when he stopped in at Leblanc or went out for something that they needed did he leave – at all.

“Shotgun?” he repeated.

“Mhmm, and how much is old Lucille over there?”

“More than you have,” assured Iwai.

“I'll put it on a list for later.”

“ _Uh huh_... come over here,” Iwai sat the drawer aside, and Akira moved around, and he grabbed the teen who stretched across him like a cat, checkered shorts twisting, and showing some skin that Iwai couldn't help but run his hand along the soft silky thigh, his fingers teasing just beneath the shorts, and he saw Akira's eyes glittering. “Promise me, you are not doing anything to get yourself into trouble.”

“I promise. I will not get into trouble. I will never use anything I get from you against another human or animal.”

And despite Iwai's paranoid nature, knew that Akira was being honest, and so he squeezed the boy's thighs, and smirked at the gasp as he ran along the back of his leg, Akira arched into him naturally, and their mouths met one another in a languid fight for pitiful control.

Iwai wondered how much longer he was going to be able to hold out his control because every day it seemed as though a thin thread was being cut one by one, and soon his patience was going to run out.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

 


	10. Rocket Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual Content. Strong. That is All.

Rocket Queen

  
  


_Something happened._

Something really fucking bad, and that was all Iwai knew because it wasn't two days later that Akira had come home, the night before he'd had to stay at Leblanc, which annoyed him to no ends waking up alone with no Akira. He understood that Akira had to check in from time to time, but dammit he didn't belong there, and Iwai knew he was beginning to get serious territorial issues that would have to be addressed soon.

But, right now, none of that shit mattered. Akira had come in, kissed Kaoru, and then apologized to him. Iwai had noticed the black under his eyes, and the thin line of his lips as he disappeared to take a shower as if he was trying to wash something off him.

Kaoru was playing with Morgana in his bedroom, the cat had taken it upon himself to entertain the child, but even the cat seemed more subdued than usual, and that was even more fucking crazy to think about.

Iwai didn't even bother tapping at the bathroom door, not giving a damn about Akira's privacy as he twisted the knob. It was unlocked, and he slipped inside to see Akira draped in a fuzzy white towel and standing in front of the foggy mirror.

Perfect eye view of soft silk skin, and Akira's tension drained the moment Iwai ran a hand from his shoulder down his back. Akira shuddered and leaned into him, and their mouths met, and Akira kissed him harder than usual, more desperation and in need as if he was trying to remove something from existing. Iwai clamped hold of the boy's pretty neck, his thumb gliding along the tight collarbone, and pushing his hips into the arching back.

Akira trembled beneath his tight hold, and Iwai wasted no time dropping his mouth from the delicious lips, and sank his teeth deep into the teen's neck causing Akira to moan out in a soft strangle, his head lolling to the side as his breathing hitched.

Iwai bit him hard, and Akira's response was to push against him, spidery fingers coming around to grip his hips as they remained flushed and _hard_ against Akira's barely covered ass.

Akira nearly lost his grip on his legs as all control slipped, and he sagged, trying to keep his moans stifled as his eyes rolled. Iwai knew Akira was going to be beautifully noisy, and he curved his palm down the boy's chest and forced the towel to drop to the floor.

“Nnn... Munehisa...” Finally, Iwai removed his mouth, licking his blood red mark lovingly and ran up Akira's jaw to his lips that sucked back at him.

Akira writhed against him, naked and clean, and Iwai needed to make it dirtier as he stroked and palmed until Akira shuddered violently and screamed in his mouth, Iwai clamped harder with his mouth to swallow them. Akira's hand had reached back and was grabbing his hair for something to hold onto, every inch of him coursing with desire as he drained it all out into the palm of his hand until it he was nicely coated.

“Good boy,” Iwai hissed possessively as Akira shook, his eyes heavy and staring at him. His favorite past time of watching could not have been more enthralling, his own cock was full to bursting, and his muscles had clenched with the need to enter the softness pressed so wantonly against him.

But, that takes time, and a moment where Akira could scream his beautiful head off because when Iwai took him, he was going to take him hard.

“You are mine, you know that, right?” Iwai growled bringing his come soaked hand to his the boy's jaw and gripping it.

Akira gave a nod. “Yes.” His eyes sparkled, and he was leaning heavily.

“I will take you soon, but I have to worship you first. I'm a very nasty man, just so you're aware.”

Akira's eyes seemed to change, and a small seductive smirk found its way to Akira's lips. “Bring it on, Gun Daddy...” And then he rolled his shapely bare ass against Iwai's jeans causing the man to grit his teeth, and he couldn't resist, he shoved his soaked finger right into Akira's open mouth, and he watched the boy suck his finger of his own essence.

Iwai watched hungrily, knotting the boy's hair with his fist, and then he very nearly burst on his own when Akira boldly took the finger out, and kissed him, tongue slicing passed his mouth with ease causing Iwai to buck against him as he tasted all of Akira.

“Am I still a good boy?”

“... Fuck you,” Iwai threatened with a throaty strangle. He really – _really_ had to control his needs. This was not about him, this was about Akira, and giving him something he needed.

“Please.”

“No, not yet. No need to alarm our little boy, you know.”

“T-true, I didn't think I could do loud.”

“I knew you could, quiet ones are _always_ the scary ones, and as much as I would love to come on your sweet ass, its not about me, baby, and you need to get dressed.” He cracked down on the boy's bottom, and smirked as he took a good look, loving how shapely it was. He palmed Akira's soft ass, and then reached for the sink to turn it on, and clean the both of them. Akira remained glued and quiet, and Iwai pressed kisses to his shoulder, enjoying the look of the bruise that formed on his neck.

“She jumped.”

“...” Iwai frowned, and wondered what he meant by that.

“She tried to kill herself today. She jumped from the school roof. Kamoshida... he – _assaulted_ her last night, and I think he was successful.”

“Fuck...” Now, it all seemed clear.

“Just so pissed off that I didn't see what was coming. I was talking to her, trying to get some sense into her. I thought I was helping, but I fear I made it worse.”

“You couldn't have.”

“I was talking to her friend, the one he really wanted,” said Akira. “She broke down yesterday, he gave her an ultimatum, and she turned him down. I think he went after Shiho in revenge, using their friendship against each other to try and get them. It was terrible, and – no one is doing anything. Parents and teachers know, and they do nothing, Munehisa.”

“I'm sorry, some crazy shit.”

“It gets worse,” said Akira taking the cloth, and running it over Iwai's hands. “I'm getting expelled.”

“... What did you do?”

“Nothing. Honestly,” said Akira looking at him. “I was trying to stop Ryuji from doing something. I said not a single word to him, Munehisa, I _swear_ I didn't.”

Iwai gently rubbed Akira's neck. “How can you be expelled if you did nothing?”

“Cause he can do anything he wants? Or so he thinks. I have a plan to get out of it, I think I do. Nobody cares if a criminal is innocent, and the worst is the other kid, his name is Mishima. He gets a lot of hell, he's being expelled to. So, my backs against the wall, and I have no choice but to do something.”

“What are you doing?”

“... Mind raping him.”

Iwai blinked at this. “Cognition thing?” He picked up Akira's clothes, and began to help him dress, all the while listening, and wondering what he could do.

“Mhmm, if a person is horrible enough, they manifest a special cognition. You know that book I read? Its real, _that world is real_. I found it one day.”

“... I don't understand.”

“I hardly do,” said Akira. “But, if you're a horrible enough person, you can form one of those cognitions, a dark one, and that day I was late? It happened, instead of going into the school, Ryuji and I went into a castle that was the school, and I didn't even know Kamoshida. Its hard to explain, it sounds ridiculous – _absolutely_ insane, but I swear its the truth. I asked you for that shotgun because in that cognition, they're real.”

“...” Iwai was trying to sparse everything he learned out, and wordlessly knelt down, and Akira slipped into his shorts. Iwai smirked and kissed the boy's fresh skin, all the while trying to sort through. “You mean to tell me that cognition shit, that going into minds of others, is a real thing?”

“Something like that yeah it is. I awoke to a Persona that day I had a migraine. It was like something needed out, and it turned out to be something. Ryuji has it to, when we got trapped the second time, he was about to be killed, and he awoke to something. I was on the ground unable to do anything even with my Persona. Kaoru-chan was not exactly exaggerating when he said something came out of me. It did.”

“... I can't picture this.” He stood, but somehow, he _knew_ this was true. If the messages he'd read from Akira's text were anything to go by, the fact that his son had not a scratch on him during the derailment, and then the day of the migraine, the subsequent changes in Akira that were subtle.

“I've wanted to tell you this since it happened, but I was afraid to. I didn't understand, I had no idea what was happening. I read in the book they call it Pscience with a P, Cognitive Pscience, and that it was a real big deal, the Kirijo Group funded it.”

Iwai's head snapped up. “Kirijo?”

“You know them?”

“Of them, I get orders from them a lot, and some of their orders aren't exactly squeaky clean,” said Iwai thoughtfully. “I know they have special operations, they practically own Japan, so it doesn't matter in the end. I can get away with it and they'll protect me, and its good ass money. I didn't re-vamp this entire alley from nothing after all. So – the model guns – they work?”

“Yes, but its not people we're shooting or anything its, the manifestation of desires? Or something, or what Kaoru-chan would say is a monster, but what I do know is that I have a way to fix it, at least a fifty-fifty chance that I'll fix it or make it worse.”

“...”

“But, if I don't do something, I have no chance at all. I might even be sent back to jail with my expulsion. So I'm against the wall on this.”

He was most convinced when he thought of Akira's wounds, they had healed over night. A cut on his back that needed stitches had not a mark, and Iwai raised the shirt, and touched the area where the stitches should be.

Akira gave him a nod. “I healed when I was in that world, the whatever it is we have, Persona or something – it healed it. I still remember Ryuji having to pull out the stitches from my skin. _That_ hurt worse than you stitching me.”

“Hell yeah it would...” Iwai was wide-eyed. “Why can Kaoru see it?”

“I think its because he's a child, and children see things differently than adults. I saw another kid on the train... feel terrible over it, she was hurt, and she was staring at him. Its not an angel either. I think he manifested because Shibuya Station seems to be the hub of cognition, I guess because all of the people, and that other world exists, so he was close enough to come out.”

“Arsene?” Akira's eyes widened. “You think I forgot what you told me? I remember your dream and migraine. I remember you looking the name up. I don't quite follow what you're talking about, but I think I can understand something, and I don't know why I can. Maybe it explains some things.”

“But, there's something more, I think there's someone out there triggering the opposite issues, mental shutdowns, using this Pscience, and that's what happened on the train.”

“Fuck... so what is the fifty-fifty outcome for both sides?”

“One outcome is making him have a change of heart, and confessing his sins, which is what we want. However, the other outcome is triggering a shutdown. I was told that if we took the cognitive treasure that is the source of the corruption, that we shouldn't cause a breakdown. I _think_ its only if you kill the cognitive person inside that causes the shutdown. Its like – taking out a diseased organ, I think?”

Iwai thought that was a much better example. “That works a hell of a lot better, more my style.”

“I try, I'm really sorry.”

“You did nothing,” said Iwai. “I can easily deny it, and call bullshit, but the way its all come about, no, I see from the beginning from the day of your migraine to the derailment, the odd things you brought to me.” Akira smiled sheepishly at him, and Iwai thought it was very pretty. “How you couldn't explain things.”

“I didn't know how, I wanted to so badly.”

“So, answer me something, how does that cat play into it?”

Akira winced. “He can talk?”

Iwai smacked his forehead with his palm, and Akira erupted into giggles. “Why do I believe that?”

“How I hear it, its a change in cognition. I met him in that world, and he talked, and so when he came to this world my brain registered that he could speak, and so he did.”

“It does seem a little too human... I don't know if I want to believe any of this.”

“You don't have to. Just don't send me to a mental hospital.”

“Nah, I'd rather pin you to my bed, crazy or not.” He pulled Akira into his chest. “You're beautiful you know? You're very beautiful.”

Akira caressed his rough cheek, and kissed him softly. Iwai reacted back when there was a tap on the door, and Kaoru pushed his adorable way inside, not in the least bit worried about privacy or interruptions, that's how innocent children were, they saw _nothing_ wrong.

“There you are! You been in here a long time, you okay?”

Akira's smile stretched, and Iwai smirked. “He's fine, I was helping him out.”

Akira snorted quietly. “Are you hungry?”

“I'm getting there, I was playing with Mona! He's fun, he helped me with a puzzle,” said Kaoru beaming.

“How did he do that?” asked Iwai arching an eyebrow, and Akira snickered quietly.

“He would pick the right one with his paw and push it toward me!” Kaoru clapped. “He's so smart!”

As if Iwai needed anymore proof. “I see – _well_ – I think we should go out to eat. You don't need to cook today.”

Akira tilted his head. “I don't mind, I love cooking for you guys.”

“I don't care, you're not cooking. You need to rest after everything happened today. No arguments.” Iwai glared at him, and Akira kissed him on the chin.

“Fine, fine.”

“Are you feeling bad?” asked Kaoru, and Akira scooped the boy instantly in his arms.

“No, not anymore. Between you and daddy how can I feel bad for long?” He kissed Kaoru's cheek softly, and the boy simply glowed.

Iwai smirked. “I'll get ready. You might want to change into something other than those shorts... _unless_ you want me to get mad.” He disappeared down the hall, his mind running in circles with what he had heard.

What the fuck was wrong with people these days? The way they acted they made the Yakuza Clan sound like wholesome human beings, and the day that happens, the world really was shit.

oOo

“You told him everything?” Ryuji gaped.

Akira was sitting cross-legged in the safe-room of Kamoshida's Castle, Ann was stretched over the table, and Ryuji kept eyeing her curvy body discreetly from behind his mask, and Morgana was practically purring.

“Of course he did, you can't have a relationship based on lies,” said Ann twirling her whip languidly. “That's not going to help him at all, besides, what was he supposed to say when he managed to get you that shotgun?”

Ryuji rubbed his head. “How'd he take it?”

“Confused, but he could see the lead up. He's not the kind of man who doesn't see details. I mean, I did heal a little too quickly from the derailment. Not to mention, when Mona helps Kaoru-chan with puzzles, he has no choice but to accept it.”

“So, you didn't actually have Kaoru-chan?”

Akira laughed. “No, I would have been thirteen!” Ann was snickering. “Just never thought to correct you. I was his nanny first, and well I fell in love with him, and he started calling me mommy. I just didn't correct him, seemed wrong to, and then comes his daddy.”

Ryuji snorted. “I guess it makes sense, I was a little confused how that all went down. But, hey it ain't my place to judge. Besides, seeing him happy is what made the difference.”

“You think he has a whip I can get? This thing is a bit ratty,” said Ann dangling it.

Akira's lip twitched at the very idea of asking for a whip. “Oh, that will be such a fun conversation...!”

Ryuji choked, and Ann grinned. “Glad I could help. Its been about ten minutes, are we ready to go?”

“Let's get the rest of the floor done. I have a couple hours left before having to go home.” As everyone rose, Akira adjusted his gloves, and they soon resumed heading toward the church that held a great big gaudy and disgusting statue of Kamoshida.

It was completely empty, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be for long as he used his third eye to stare up, noticing some spots that he could use to climb around.

Akira still didn't understand the whole velvet prison thing because being with Iwai and Kaoru did he really need rehabilitation? Or was there another reason that weird place that existed between dreams and reality?

He stopped in at Leblanc that evening, extremely tired as that fight with the shadow had really taken the wind out of his sails.

“You look like you've been beat all to hell boy,” said Sojiro.

“Just tired.”

“Kid running you ragged?”

“No, believe it or not, Kaoru-chan is the most well behaved child,” said Akira as he sat on the stool. “He's with Munehisa right now.” He rubbed the side of his face. “Should be back in an hour or so.” He was surprised that Sojiro slid him some coffee, and he readily drank it. “So well behaved its scary. I hope he doesn't think if he acts out that I'm going to leave.”

“He'll test you soon, I'm sure,” said Sojiro. “That's how children are, they will wait, and then they will let it all out.”

Akira smirked. “Probably, well that won't work. I'll just squeeze him to death.” He wondered how Sojiro would even know that? Did he have children? Akira of course did not dare ask.

“Too tired for a coffee lesson?”

“Not at all!” said Akira. He was more than up for that. He also found that coffee worked really well in the Metaverse to give them some of their much needed energy back, and so he joined the old man behind the counter, extra zip in his step.

He helped the man around the cafe before leaving sometime near eight o' clock. Iwai and Kaoru were still gone, and Akira barely managed to get out of his shoes before collapsing on the man's bed, still in his school clothes, and falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

He awoke some time in the night, he wasn't sure when, but he enjoyed the hands moving carefully, and yet they had a calloused edge when they grazed his skin. His eyes fluttered, and he saw Iwai's handsome rugged face. He didn't seem to notice that Akira had awoken, his eyes were soft, and his face relaxed. He had no hat on, just a t-shirt and sweatpants, and then their eyes connected, and the crackling energy that always seemed to play in the background seemed to gain a buzz through Akira's skin.

Maybe, it was because the man had been trying to get him out of his blazer or maybe because this man he laid beside most nights always ended up with his nose in the back of Akira's neck.

Or maybe he just plain wanted him, no excuses, and so he wasted no time, tugging him down and kissing him. Iwai never one to not follow through gripped hold of him, and stole his control with a mouth that left him breathless.

“Is that your way of saying something, baby?”

“I'm saying spread my legs, Munehisa,” he said without bullshit, and Iwai's eyes narrowed, and Akira could see the cold fire sparking in a much different way than anger.

“Don't say I didn't warn you, baby. I'm not exactly the most gentle.”

“Since when have I given you the idea that gentle is what I want or need?”

And Iwai slammed him with a deep penetrating kiss, their tongues clashing, and hands moving to relieve each other of clothes. Iwai's hands so rough and sure caressed every part of him. Every touch sent Akira into quiet moaning shivers, and Iwai didn't stop as he searched and kissed, bit down in places that made Akira's hips arch, and the desire to be constantly touched overwhelmed Akira as everything new cascaded down his body.

A passionate haze of heat flowed from his body, his entrance soaked the sheets, throbbing heatedly. Iwai went down on him, his cock swollen and red, and fingers entered his him causing Akira to cry out at the sensitive taunt. It was _so sensitive_ , and he was burning like a fire in his body.

“Munehisa...!” Akira gripped his silver hair as Iwai's heated stare cut through him. Never had he felt anything so overpowering, and his eyes were rolling, and his face twisted with untamed pleasure, and desperate need.

Akira was about to start crying, his body ached from head to toe with a vicious need to be owned, and Iwai crawled up his writhing body, grabbed his legs, and glared down at him with more expression than his words could be. “I'm going to have all of you tonight, do you understand me?”

“Please...” Akira whined under sedation, his breathing having a rough time keeping up. “I can't take it...” And Akira cried out when Iwai's vein covered cock entered his small soaked entrance, sending a spine tingling spark right up his back causing him to arch further into Iwai, pain and the pleasure of nerves and fullness overtook him in the span of a second. He clenched, whines pouring out of his lips that he tried to stifle.

His legs could not get any wider as the man buried into him, and he could feel each inch that dived deep, and squealed as rough hot lips invaded his mouth. He sucked greedily as he gripped the back of Iwai's neck. Every thrust, and slam reignited him, and soon the rhythmic sensation of his bundled nerves coiled inside having as he fell back in loud crying moans. He tried to muffle them so that he wasn't so loud, but Iwai's palm rested on his neck.

“Don't stifle it...” Iwai ordered huskily. “I want to hear all of you. No one will hear you.” Hands caressed him, and the heat rose in the room, strangling them both as Akira's body moved and writhed against him.

Iwai's moans were low and throaty, his chest rising and falling as beads of sweat soaked him, and Akira bit at the man shoulder when he was repeatedly fucked. It was such a greedy carnal need. Some of it hurt, some of it felt good, and Akira became addicted.

Akira was sent to a new level of desire, and he was crying, gripping Iwai with desperation as his cock flooded out hot streams of come, and Iwai kept a good strong hold, pulling at his throbbing thickness as his hips moved with agonizingly pleasurable motion, their lips were once again locked, bruised and sore.

“ _Munehisa_ – please, don't stop...” Akira couldn't take it, he was about to drop into another world, everything but Iwai was blurring, and he couldn't take this pleasure, the zap of pain every now and then had him begging, rocking his hips against the cock that filled him.

Iwai growled, and plunged deeper and harder into the sex scented Omega who writhed and pleaded beneath him, his name coming from the boy's lips made him curl, slamming harder. Soon, he was on his knees, the boy's legs spread and he was diving, using the boy's hips to slam onto his fat red cock as the orgasms spun around his cock.

He was red as a cherry, and his pretty feet were pressed to his shoulder, and he tilted his head and bit down on the boy's ankle, and Akira cried out with pleasure and pain mixing inside of him.

“I _can't_ stop...” Iwai gritted his teeth, and Akira reached up and kissed him, giving him the silent permission to do what he wished with this beautiful come inducing body.

Iwai moaned again, and Akira's eyes dilated as come poured hot and thick inside the cavity of his dripping and swollen entrance. Akira was rocking against Iwai, their foreheads pressed together as the Alpha tried to keep his weight up so he didn't crush Akira. Those beautiful storm-filled eyes stared at him with such trust. It killed him inside.

Akira managed to breathe, his tears had come naturally, and Iwai peppered him with loving kisses, and no matter how bruised and swollen he was, he could not deny them as his fingers raked through the man's hair lovingly.

Akira did not need the Iwai's words of love, he did not need to hear them because the touch, the care, and the desperation that he had felt with every motion of their intimate bodies told him all he needed.

Iwai was about to choke as he gathered Akira's cheeks in his palms, and leveled him with a stare. “You seduced me.”

“How can you blame me? I was asleep,” Akira sulked. “I hope I wasn't too loud...” He had a raw sensation in his throat as Iwai shifted, grabbing Akira and switching their positions so that he was on top instead.

Iwai tugged him up his chest so that they were nose to nose. “Deliciously loud, but do not worry, I have sound dampeners in this room. I hate the noise outside, it can get pretty blaring even all the way back here. I use baby monitors in every room for a reason. Here, I was trying to be a good man and not taint you so soon... and you ask me to spread your legs.”

“No excuses,” Akira said smirking. “I may be a mom in the making but I'm not made of glass.”

“Aren't you? Everything I touch is glass, and I always fear fucking busting it.”

“You – need to give yourself more credit, Munehisa. You always talk about hating bullshit, but you bullshit yourself all the time.”

Iwai barked in laughter, it was rough down his chest, and he gripped Akira's slim frame tightly. “Fuck, you didn't hold back.”

“You wouldn't respect me in the morning if I held back,” Akira taunted with a poke to his chin.

“You're fucking ridiculous. Where the fuck is your flaws?”

“... Everywhere. My flaws are high stakes gambling and impulsiveness. My flaws is not keeping my nose out of things that shouldn't concern me. My flaws... I have them everywhere, and I'm sure you'll uncover them and grind your teeth.”

“Sometimes, I think they might shatter before long as much as I clench them. But, as long as you keep making my coffee, I can handle it.” Akira burst out laughing, bowing his head as he did.

“Coffee requirement? Gotchya.”

Akira rested his cheek on Iwai's fuzzy hard chest, the sounds of his breathing, the rising and fall sensation lolled him as he heard a swift thud, and he sank back into the throes of sleep hardly aware of the careful movement or being laid down in the cool sheets.

As the haze of sleep receded, Akira's eyes cracked slowly to a strip of light peaking in from the heavy drapes across the room. He was lying on his side, silver covers swooped around his waist, and the hot muscled chest was formed right to his back, and the arm around him was strong and beautiful. The heated breaths along his ear and neck soothed him, and he could feel Iwai still asleep with the slow even breathing. He felt as if he had been in this position several times before, and it always stunned him how he found himself awake, and _not alone_.

All of him was numb for about ten seconds, long enough for him to take in the atmosphere, and then the pain gurgled from the middle of his spine right down into his entrance. Oh, it was like a knife had plunged into him, and shoots of sudden pain would pulse every few seconds, tensing his lower muscles.

He wanted to shift, but he dreaded it. Half of Iwai's palm rested along Akira's flat stomach, his fingers dangling along the bed, and so Akira focused on them as he slowly shifted, the cutting pain rocketing through him as he managed to get from one side to his back, which was worse, but he clicked his jaw, and powered through it.

He shivered when that same palm came up to caressed his cheek. “You okay?”

“Mhmm.”

“Liar,” Iwai rumbled, his throat thick with sleep.

Akira grinned. “Can you tell?”

“I don't have to. I _remember_ last night.”

Akira giggled, and at the same time, his lower spine pulsed in warning as if telling him that laughing was a bad idea. “Oh, and here I thought you forgot...”

“Smart ass.”

“Yes, I think its rather smart to.”

Iwai croaked a laugh. “Not so early,” he complained rubbing his face from the sleep.

“What time is it?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“You're older? You know everything.”

Iwai coughed with a shake of his head. “If you weren't in pain, I'd spank your ass right now.”

“I'm not scared.” Akira wiggled to his other side, hand gliding along Iwai's chest and bicep, and he kissed it.

“I don't think you know fear,” said Iwai.

He was somehow wearing soft pants, and they weren't his own, obviously Iwai's since they shifted and rolled off his hips with every movement. He must have been out of it last night, so exhausted he was between fighting an archangel thing, and then very good first time sex.

Iwai took hold of his chin so that they were eye to eye. “Are you going to be alright?”

Akira knew he didn't mean after sex. “Yes. I think its going to work. If it doesn't, least I have my job with you.” 

Iwai chuckled. “You're silly. You're brilliant. It'll all work out.” 

“Optimism!” Akira gasped. “Oh my god, I've entered a new world.” 

“Shut up.” Akira laughed furiously. “Just you. Somehow you turn every fucking thing into gold. I don't get it.” 

Akira bit down on his fuzzy chin. “I'm proud of you. You've gone all night without smoking.” 

Iwai glared at him, clacking his teeth. “Now that you've said it... I really want one.” 

“No, you should keep going. Kaoru-chan needs his daddy, and I need my Gun Daddy. So, you _have_ to quit.” 

“... I've been trying to quit for three years.” 

Akira managed to rise, though he felt as if a hundred men had stomped all over him, and he pressed a kiss to Iwai's forehead. “You will, because I can just seduce you and make you forget.” 

“... I can work with that,” said Iwai smirking. 

They could hear movement from the baby monitor, and Akira heard Morgana. “ _Good morning, Kaoru-chan! You should probably wake up and go to the bathroom.”_

Akira snickered, and Iwai made a noise. “So weird hearing a cat. What is it saying?” 

“Good morning.” 

“Mona!” Kaoru-chan's voice squealed through the monitor. 

“Oi! Strangling me! I – I have to breathe!” 

Akira burst out laughing. “He can't breathe, he's being crushed in a hug.” 

“Huh, oh well, I can get around to liking a cat, that thing is like a second baby-sitter.” Akira laughed out loud. “Much more trustworthy than the last damn nannies I had, all of them had sticks up their asses.” 

“Well, Mona is his own cat – or what have you. But, I think its about breakfast time, and I need to see if I have clean clothes.” 

“You make the coffee, I dress you.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“What time am I going to see you today?” 

“... Early, I'm not going back for a day. It was pretty rough last night, but I do need to stop by the Doctors in Yongen-Jaya, I managed to work a deal out with her, so I can get discount medicines and stuff, and all the while, I'm her guinea pig.” 

“... I don't like that,” said Iwai with a frown. “I thought you hated drugs.” 

“I do, but this isn't a narcotic. Its a special medicine for some disease, it has no affect on someone without it, but she's in the final testing stage, and I've agreed to do it. You know that saying? Taking one for the team, I'm really taking it.” 

“... I should stop you.” 

“Are you going to?” 

“No because I've already figured out that if I do. You'll just do it anyway if you're anything like me.” 

“... Probably.” 

Iwai grabbed him right then, and Akira squeaked when the man slipped out of bed, and he was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Oi! What are you doing?” And he yelped as Iwai's hand came down hard on his already blazing backside. 

“Someone needs a shower you filthy little thing.” 

“As long as you wash me...” 

“I reiterate, someone needs a shower.”

“How long will it take for Kaoru-chan to interrupt?” 

“Not even five minutes.” 

“Get moving then!” Akira who was hung over the back, reached and smacked him on the ass. Iwai pinched him between his legs. 

 


	11. November Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should not have been harder to finish this than it was, the one time everyone decides to visit at once while I'm trying to finish.

-November Rain-

 

Akira had seen many things in his life, but one of the things he'd never thought he'd see was towering in front of him. 

Kamoshida's shadow had transformed, and Akira thought he was going to lose his lunch because it was so disgusting. It had been a struggle to the top, but they had finally made it, and though the calling card left a lot to be desired, it served its purpose, but now they were confronted by a tongue wagging monster that was incessantly honed on Ann. 

“Panther, block whenever it gazes at you. Skull, can you put your speed to use? I need Mona's healing if we're going to take this son of a bitch.” 

“Got it!” said Ryuji. 

“For my attack and then slip away...” 

Akira had wanted to get this out of the way in fast. He hated things hanging over his head, and whether this worked or not, didn't matter. He wasn't backing out now, all of his chips were on the table, and sink or swim, a scumbag like Kamoshida would not win. 

His pride and everything he was wouldn't allow for it. Not to mention the bad reputation that could fold over to Kaoru-chan if the expulsion went through. No way was he allowing that to happen. 

It was long, it was disgusting, and not only that, Akira thought he really had vomited in his mouth at one point because really who came up with shit like this? A half naked monster of a Kamoshida sucking on cognitive girls and eating the boys. 

_Hah, must be so impotent that he needed others boy vitality to get him going_ , Akira thought crassly as he rushed from one side of the field taking a hard blow that was meant for Ann, but the Persona active made the damage less than strong, and once the crown was kicked off the bastard's head they all dived in; swords daggers, and whips at the ready. 

It ended with a fiery finish, Ann launching a great fireball at the sniveling rapists head only to miss by an inch. 

It was shocking to see him so repentant, but Akira was also disgusted that Kamoshida truly thought he was owed  _something_ . 

“Owed something?” Akira sneered. “You can't get it naturally so you have to steal it. Talk about pathetic.” 

But before anything more could have been said, they had to get out of there as the entire castle began to shake as it began to crumble piece by piece. 

“Oi, you didn't tell me this was going to happen!” Ryuji cried out as they all rushed through the halls back to the beginning. 

“I didn't know!” Morgana huffed. 

“No arguing!” Ann squealed. “Its gaining on us!” 

All of them managed to get out of the Metaverse, and they found themselves in a heap between the alleyway that lead to the school, everyone was on their asses, Morgana sprawled across Ryuji's face as they panted. 

Ann fell back, not caring if anyone saw them, her head resting on Ryuji's good knee. Akira reached into his pocket, and everyone looked at the sound of the tinkle. 

“... That's not the crown.” 

“It's a medal,” said Morgana climbing down Ryuji's chest and looking at it. 

“He wanted it to be bigger than it was,” said Akira examining the gold. “Its not a real Olympic medal, but the gold is real.” 

Ann finally sat up, her knees bent. “Is it over? Is he going to really confess?” 

“We can only wait and see,” said Morgana. 

“Can we hock it?” 

“I'll check with Munehisa,” said Akira turning it over. 

“This was his source of distortion? Its almost unreal, how can something like this lead to a rapist?” Ann took hold of it, and glowered at it with disgust. 

“He was already twisted before,” said Akira climbing to his feet and patting himself down. Everyone else followed suit, Morgana going right into his bag. “All this did was give him an ego, and the power to do as he wished. He already had those ideas if he was so easily influenced.” 

Ann handed the medal back to Akira solemnly. “I think I'm going to go see Shiho. Thank you.” She said to all three of them before heading away leaving Ryuji to rub the side of his head. 

“You think this really worked?” 

Akira thought about how it all played out. “Yeah, I do. We didn't kill him, and we didn't end all his desires, all we did was steal an infested organ.” He held up the medal again, suddenly it didn't look so golden or sparkly. “You want to go get something to eat?” 

“Yeah! Sounds great,” said Ryuji beaming, and all three of them headed for the train. 

Akira didn't get a chance to talk to Iwai about the gold medal over the course of the next few days as Kaoru was immediately on him for attention, and then he had to go back and forth to Leblanc. 

Finally, it was one late evening, Kaoru was fast asleep between them, they'd been watching the Wizard of Oz. “I'll take him to bed,” said Iwai gingerly lifting the softly breathing boy. 

Akira smiled, and flattened his legs out as the man disappeared, and he reached into his bag to take out the golden medal, they hadn't talked about Kamoshida or what Akira was doing, Kaoru had gotten into a clingy phase, and several times now had snuck through the bedroom door and wiggled between them. Akira wasn't used to waking up with a foot in his face or Iwai grimacing because his son's elbow somehow ended up way too low for comfort. 

Iwai returned, and plopped down between Akira's knees. “What's that?” Akira dangled it in front of him. “... A medal.” He took hold of it, and inspected it. “Its not a real Olympic gold medal, one of the best replicas I've ever seen, and the gold content is real, kind of heavy.” 

Akira ran his fingers through the man's spidery hair, his nose running along his scratchy cheek. He really loved the smell and feel. “That was his distortion.” 

“You did it then? How did it turn out?”

“I don't know yet. He hasn't come to school, kind of worried about that, but its done. I can't take it back now.” 

“You need to get rid of this,” said Iwai. “I can probably move it fast. I'll give you 40k for it.” 

“His – monster side was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen,” said Akira. “I – I can't even explain it.” 

“You can't show me?” 

“I could show you the other world, Mementos, but the Palace collapsed as soon as we stole the treasure. But, how can we do that? No way we can take Kaoru-chan, I'd never do such a thing. He'd have nightmares.” 

“Probably best I don't. I'm not the most moral man, I could take advantage of it.” 

“You wouldn't.” 

“... Used to I would have,” admitted Iwai. “Idea of changing someone's mind over shit. You could twist them into what you want.” 

“I don't quite know how it works, but I almost think that its not changing them completely. Its just bringing them back to earth, like a slap to the head to wake them up. I don't think it alters them to the point of being unrecognizable. At least, that's what I think. I haven't seen proof yet, and I like lying to myself.” 

“Don't we all?” Akira shivered when Iwai shifted his position, and tugged him down beneath the strong hard chest, and their lips met as his legs locked. “It don't matter, you do what you have to. No one understands that better than a guy like me.” 

“You better do what you have to, and pleasure me.” 

Iwai growled, and Akira nearly came out of his skin when the man attacked his neck, sending surges of stinging pleasure through him. 

Whatever happened, did it really matter? No one could pin it on him so long as the evidence was gone, and all that mattered was that Kamoshida could never wreck havoc again, and who cared about that bastard when he had something so much better over top of him?

oOo

Akira should have known that this was going to happen. It was two days after Kamoshida's confession, the news had been going crazy over the scandal of a High School teacher having abused and used the students, and it was revolting to see them so gleeful as they tried to get details out of various students, like molestation was something to be gleeful about. 

However, none of that was on his mind right now because what was on his mind was the fact that Kaoru-chan, the sweet, darling, and always honest baby boy that he was – Akira had taken him to Leblanc, it was a Saturday, and the school had let out early due to all the commotion. Iwai had to make a run to Akihabara, the arcade's guns had stopped working, and the teenagers were getting frustrated enough that they called in Iwai. 

Kaoru was running around happily, the place pretty empty, and Akira helping Sojiro, they'd turned the TV off in case Kaoru caught wind of certain words that were better left for him to know when he got older. 

And then – that's when the boy opened his cute mouth. 

“You know, mommy we never did go to that planet place daddy promised us!” 

Sojiro's hand slipped on a glass plate, and nearly busting the thing, and Akira did his best not to wince as he drained the plug on the sink, and took his hands out and went for the towel. 

Kaoru was looking at him so preciously. “Uh, soon baby, I'm sure, we have all the time in the world.” He said leaning down and kissing the boy's head. “W-why don't you go wash your hands? I believe Sojiro brought in a stepping stool for you, and you can have a cookie?” 

Kaoru beamed excitedly, and rushed to the bathroom. 

Now, it was silent. 

“I'll distract him!” meowed Morgana wincing as he rushed off into the open door. Akira cracked it naturally. 

“Something you want to explain, boy?” asked Sojiro coolly. 

“...” Akira thought about it for a moment. It didn't matter if Sojiro got mad and threw him out. It wasn't like he spent much time at Leblanc, Iwai really hated it when he was gone at night. Also, he had decided that if he couldn't own or admit his actions, then he had no business doing them. 

“Not really. I think his words explain everything.” He hung the towel back. “Munehisa started as my employer, I was Kaoru-chan's nanny, but we started seeing each other about a month after, and its been this way ever sense.” 

“...” 

“Kaoru-chan started calling me mommy, and considering I no longer accept payment for taking care of him, well, he kind of is. Blood doesn't matter in the end, does it?” 

He thought for a moment Sojiro was going to thrash him, and then demand that he leave, but it seemed that the last sentence used softened the man's rigid face. “You know that could hurt him should your relationship go south?” 

“It almost did go south,” assured Akira quietly. “But, we recovered, and it was stronger. I'm not an average teenager. I see the world for what it is, Sojiro, or have you forgotten that I'm _not_ a criminal, and that I was framed, and all because I tried to help?” 

Sojiro tilted his head. “Perhaps,” he admitted. 

“Kaoru-chan was the first pure thing I saw after all that crap that happened, and though its unconventional, and I might be considered too young, but that doesn't stop my mind from latching onto the one thing I never had, and that's affection.” He was being blunt and honest, and truly expected the man to taunt or tease him for being so girlie. 

“And your relationship with this man-?” 

“Organic, completely. Both of us have our own demons to deal with, and yet something as sweet and innocent as this child somehow takes them away. What do you do?” 

“You grit your teeth and bare it,” said Sojiro, and then he smiled when Kaoru came rushing out, and wrapped his arms around Akira's long leg. “How about that cookie now? I have chocolate chip.” 

“Yay! I love chocolate chip!” Akira scooped him up onto a stool, and the boy's legs swung playfully as Sojiro took out a cookie, and laid it on a napkin. Akira set down a glass of milk. 

“How old is this man?” Sojiro asked as they stepped back, the boy was talking to Morgana who sat beside him loyally. 

“Twenty-five.” 

“... And I suppose my permission matters little?” 

“Not really, but I'd like to have it,” said Akira. 

Sojiro chuckled. “I do hope you know what you're doing. I've been in your shoes before, though I was older and better looking.”

Akira snorted. “Right...” 

Sojiro scratched the side of his cheek. “You know, the happiest time of my life was during that period. She was such a cute kid, and her mother was the most talented woman I ever met.” 

Akira didn't ask for him to elaborate, knowing that this could delve into the realm of unpleasantness. “I don't personally know what's going to happen with Munehisa and me, but I think we're both aware that we won't let it affect Kaoru-chan when a kid is involved being selfish is just one step from being heartless.” 

“Keep that in mind, you should be fine.” 

“By the way, how do I get gum out of a kid's hair?” asked Akira, and Sojiro burst out laughing for the first time. “Munehisa let him chew some gum yesterday and he fell asleep, and I don't know if I did it right. I used vegetable oil, and then decided no gum would ever be in the house at least until he's eight or so.” 

“...” Sojiro shook his head. “You've already got it kid. You don't need my answer.” 

“But, it took too long. Munehisa wanted to cut it, but I was downright determined not to.”

They spent the afternoon talking as Kaoru continued to play, he seemed to be happy no matter where he happened to be, whether it was on a playground or in an old cafe, and Morgana seemed to get into it to as he chased the child with playful growls. 

“Least he's keeping fit considering all the tuna he eats.” 

“ _I heard that!_ ” Meowed Morgana. 

oOo

Kaoru was happily sitting beside Akira at the five star buffet, and kept peaking over at Ann, the boy had gotten his first baby crush with the blonde haired bubbly girl who snagged hold of him with a hug the moment she met him. 

Ryuji had brought him a lollipop, but instead of the ones like his father enjoyed which were hard and crunchy, his was softer and made of marshmallow and a lot of colors, but Akira promised he could eat it after his meal. 

It was surely expensive, but with 40k in their pockets, and Kaoru being allowed to eat free thanks to his age, it was not a big deal, though Akira did see a few snots staring at them distastefully, but Kaoru was having such a good time that he never noticed the taciturn adults. 

They ate a little too much, and Akira had to stop Ann who forgot that children didn't exactly have the best sugar tolerance when she kept offering him some of her endless desserts. “Unless you'd like for Munehisa to strangle you for his inability to sleep thanks to the sugar high, keep it up, Ann-chan.” 

Ann giggled. “Sorry! Its just sooo good!”

“You know, should a model really be eating that kind of food, and all at once?” Ryuji asked. 

“Shut up!” She scowled as she got herself another slice of Castella cake. 

Even Kaoru stuck out his tongue as he sleepily crawled into Akira's lap. “She can really eat it, mommy.” 

“Mhmm.” He wasn't getting into that one, he ran his fingers along the boy's back and hair, and it soothed him as he naturally rocked slightly from side to side listening to the bantering between Ann and Ryuji. 

Everyone but Ann soon had to go to the bathroom, his friends were in a rush to eat as much as they could fill, but Akira was more than done, no way was he eating another bite. He had sat aside a box for Iwai, and they soon made their way to the bathroom with Ann watching their stuff. 

Or rather, Ann slurping down more ice cream, and ignoring them completely. Kaoru was half asleep and half awake, his face buried into Akira's neck as they headed for the elevators. 

“Man, I hope I don't have to roll Ann out of here. I feel sick just watching her.” 

“I feel sick just being moved,” Morgana squeaked from his nestled bag. “How's Kaoru-chan?” 

“Sleepy, but I know he has to go to the bathroom, so I'm keeping him awake so he can go without an accident.” 

Not only did they encounter a group of assholes, but one of them had a very familiar head ringing voice that caused Akira to wince as though he'd been stabbed in the eye. He managed to keep hold of the sleepy child as Ryuji made confrontation. 

Ann had her own problems when they returned, and both his friends had this feeling like they didn't belong. Akira had always felt that way, and it didn't take long with the success of Kamoshida, and the idea of changing hearts that the Phantom Thieves was born. 

Perhaps, he could help get rid of this dogmatic world, if only to make it a little nicer for Kaoru-chan, and other innocent children who'd had to put up with the tyranny of cold and cruel adults. 

It was later that night, Kaoru fast asleep with Morgana, and Akira was stretched out on his stomach across the bed wearing his black and white shorts and Iwai's sweater, the man in question was double checking all the locks on the apartment as he did every night. 

He turned on his back, and gazed at the ceiling. It hadn't been long, two months or so? Strange how things could change in such a short span of time. When Akira came to Tokyo, he had not expected to run find real friends, and he most certainly didn't expect to be adopted by an innocent child in need of help. 

He had no idea what was to come with this Phantom Thief gig, but he knew one thing, it most certainly wasn't going to interfere with his relationship, and care of Kaoru-chan. Ann and Ryuji had nothing holding them back, but Akira now had everything, and while he wanted to change the world, and help others, he no longer wanted to die trying. 

But, if anyone needed help, Akira knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it because he had taught himself that ignorance was not bliss, and walking away from someone that needed your help made you no better than the dogmatic assholes who tried to run the world. 

And maybe with this newfound power, he would finally meet face to face with the man who tried to ruin him. He felt that the road would end there or somewhere near there, maybe that's why he gained it in the first place? After all, Ann and Ryuji gained their powers to face their personal demons, and Akira had a lot of his own. 

He shivered with a deep breath when rough warm hands coasted across his face and down his neck. “Kaoru is fast asleep, not to be moved all night long...” Iwai's voice sent Akira's eyes rolling as he tilted his head languidly back and met the man's mouth for a passionate kiss. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Akira asked innocently. 

“Everything,” Iwai hissed. “And afterwards, I'll clean you only to have you again. I won't let you go, I hope you know that.” Akira swooped his legs around Iwai's strong hips, lips moving in-sync, and then Iwai pulled back. “Does it really not bother you that he calls you mommy?” 

“No,” said Akira shaking his head, trying to clear it of his desire so he could answer properly. “I almost want to thank that son of a bitch who got me in trouble because I wouldn't be here right now. Your son adopted me.” 

“You know, I think he did the same to me. I always struggled with what to say to him about his past. I always dread that day when he asks.” 

Akira shook his head. “You don't have to dread it because when he asks, its going to be because he's going to wonder how the hell he got so lucky to have you as a daddy. You are amazing, Munehisa.” 

“I wasn't all there, I – pawned him off on baby-sitters and nannies, even when I could be there if I had made the effort. I realized that when you went back to school, I was just running away like a coward.” 

“You know being scared and being a coward are two different things. You would have been a coward if you had left Kaoru-chan there alone after his not-mother abandoned him, and not adopted him. You would have been a coward had you not left Yakuza when you did, and you would have been a coward had you not found me in that diner looking at part-time jobs.” 

Iwai chuckled roughly, and he brushed his nose along Akira's cheek. “You're going to forever drive me nuts.” 

“Only if you want me to,” said Akira. “But, whatever happens, Kaoru-chan holds all the cards. You could leave me...” 

“No.” 

“Yeah, you could, but I won't leave Kaoru-chan. I'll just come back and haunt your doorstep, over and over again.” 

“...” Iwai grinned. “Yeah, you will, but that won't happen. I ain't that fucking stupid to let you go again. I fucked up once, and I ain't about to do it again. I did mean it when I said I loved you. I hadn't meant it say it aloud at the time, but I do mean it. I don't like that word either, its weird.” 

Akira felt warm, but he was also couldn't stop laughing as he pushed against Iwai's hard chest. “You love me, but you hate that word? I guess I can get around it, people use it stupidly, and we've only known each other for a couple months. But, for Kaoru-chan, two months is a lifetime.” 

“Yeah, thinking like him, you've been mine since we met.” 

“You know, I've always been early, but 25 days is kind of ridiculous, _oh_ – and there's one more thing.” He gave a cocky smile. 

“What?”

“Its a New Moon... so you better hope Kaoru-chan does stay asleep and your sound dampeners? They better really work because if I'm loud on a normal day...” 

Iwai gave a low laugh. “You are going to be very loud, and I'm going to devour you,” and as he sunk down into the passionate kisses, there was a crackle nearby and then a tiny knock on the door. 

“Can I come in and sleep with you?” 

Iwai gave a desperate groan burying his face into Akira who couldn't stop laughing as the little boy pushed his way through the door. 

“ _Or not_.” 

“Poor, _poor_ daddy,” Akira gave him a pet. 

“Watchya doing?” Kaoru asked. 

“Trying to sleep.” 

“On top of each other?” And Iwai grimaced at the wide-eyed innocent expression as Kaoru climbed up on the bed. 

“Got an answer for him, daddy?” teased Akira. 

Iwai's arousal drained when Kaoru laid his head across Akira's shoulder innocently and stared up at him. Geez. He really was... “Well, boy, its because your mommy gets cold, and I'm bigger so I'm better than a blanket.” 

“Oh, like Mona does with me?” 

“Exactly. Why don't you go back to him? He's probably lonely.” 

“...You know you're right. Okay, I'll go back.” He kissed both of them on the cheek, and rushed out of the room leaving it half open.

“... Frustrated?” teased Akira. 

“Hell no, you stay put!” Iwai jumped off the bed, and closed his door, and even locked it. “I don't care if I have to wedge you in the bathroom with the sink and shower on,” he ground out as Akira rose from his position, and he turned and tugged Iwai back to the back. 

“What? Have me against the wall or the sink?” 

“I don't care where so long as your legs are spread around me, and my cock in that sweet ass.” 

“What a romantic.” A sultry kiss stung each others as they re-claimed their ebbing desire. 

“I don't do romance... _I can try_ – but I'd rather eat your ass and make that romance, how about it?” His cocky smile had Akira laughing uncontrollably. He expected no less from a man he'd fallen in love with, and in only 25 days. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often let stories end when they want to rather than me, and while I could have gone a couple more chapters, I thought the closing of Kamoshida ordeal was the best idea. Not to mention I have so many stories that its ridiculous. I may come back with a sequel at some point, but I can't promise that. I have a lot of ideas spinning in my head, and so many ways to write this ship its hard to contain it. So, thanks for reading!


End file.
